Realidad
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: "Serie Utopías-2" Tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Sé que quiero en la vida y nada me detendra de conseguirlo. ¿Cómo convencer a Edward de que estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Cómo sortear los obstaculos que él mismo impone en nuestro camino a la felicidad?, Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mio… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaracion:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan mas pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

**Realidad **

**Capítulo 1**

Veo partir a Alice con Jasper hacia su fin de semana de reencuentro como lo autodenominé. Bajé mi mirada y allí tomado de mi mano esta Dylan, mi ahijado, mi sobrino, el hijo de mi mejor amiga al que amo como si llevara mi sangre, quien me mira con esa sonrisa tan linda y sincera que me hace suspirar dentro de toda esta confusión en la que estoy metida.

Toda la historia entre Jasper y Alice me hace sentir más confundida, ellos aparentaban ser la pareja perfecta, sin embargo los secretos y mentiras casi los habían arruinado, dañando la confianza de mi amiga en el proceso. Eso simplemente me aterrorizaba mucho más de lo que estoy normalmente, sobre todo porque ya yo he confiado antes y me habían roto el corazón.

Una vez perdimos de vista el auto, salí de mis pensamientos y guiando a Dylan entramos a la casa. Había decidido venir a cuidarlo en su propia casa, la mía ya no se sentía tan mía, se sentía "nuestra" y sabía que era así como quería que se sintiera pero no estaba segura de que eso sea lo que él quería. Era consciente de que apenas llevamos poco más de seis meses de habernos conocido y haber iniciado la relación, pero he estado enamorada antes y que esto que siento es de verdad y es lo que quiero.

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió enamorarme de un "Piloto"?

_Paso por los pasillos del supermercado seleccionando entre los anaqueles lo que necesito para sobrevivir un par de semanas. Al pasar por el pasillo de las galletas me debato entre llevar o no las galletas favoritas de Dylan, él suele pasar mucho rato en mi casa, cuando Alice y Jasper salen a cenar o para asistir a cualquier otro compromiso, nunca esta demás tener un tranquilizante para esos casos. Aunque quizás pase un tiempo antes de tenerlo por mi casa, acaba de salir del hospital por una bronquitis y Alice puede estar en Modo Madre Sobreprotectora. _

_-¿Decidiendo si malcriar o no a tus hijos?- preguntó una voz masculina con tono de broma._

_Me volteé hacia donde venia la voz y no sé cómo pude seguir respirando con el hombre que tenía enfrente, era un "Hombre" con todas las letras y de los más guapos debo decir, me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y un brillo pícaro en los ojos, su ropa deportiva y cabello broncíneo húmedo dejaban claro que había estado ejercitándose hasta hace poco, empujaba también un carrito que como el mío estaba lleno de cosas en pocas cantidades, "como para una sola persona" pensé._

_-Llévales las galletas- dijo alargando la mano hacia la marca favorita de Dylan, puso un par de paquetes en su carrito y otro par en el mío, yo aún lo miraba estupefacta, sin poder articular palabra alguna- A menos que estés a dieta y la duda sea por ti misma._

_Cuando dijo esto enarqué una ceja enfadada ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que soy una flaca fatua obsesionada con mi figura?_

_-¿Disculpa?- pregunté como haciendo que no lo escuché bien pero mirándolo ahora con enfado._

_-¡Vaya! Hasta que pude hacerte hablar- exclamó todavía sonriente. _

_-¿Hacerme hablar? Me llamaste "Flaca cabeza hueca obsesionada con dietas"…- le reclamé aún molesta pero mirándolo como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo._

_-No funcionó lo de los hijos, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para poder escuchar tu voz- su sonrisa de suficiencia me descolocaba por completo._

_-¿Funcionó? ¿De qué estas hablando?- Ya estaba comenzando a creer que el hombre lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de loco o tarado._

_-Solo quería hablar contigo, no pareces tener hijos y alguien que está a dieta no estaría en este pasillo- dijo levantando una ceja arrogantemente._

_-¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo hijos?- le pregunté cuadrando los hombros y mirándolo retadoramente._

_-Las cosas que llevas en tu carrito son para una sola persona y algunas son comida chatarra, de ahí también sé que no estás a dieta, una madre se preocupa por comprar cosas nutritivas para sus hijos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_No quise ni siquiera contestarle la sarta de improperios que estaba pensando ¿Qué se creía? Si, está muy guapo pero su arrogancia me quitó el interés por él. Además se ponía a analizarme y a juzgar sobre mí como si conociera mi vida, además de restregarme mis mayores deseos frustrados en la cara. Le lancé una mirada llena de reproche y tomé mi carrito para darle la vuelta y salir de ese pasillo._

_-Espera- escuché que dijo pero no me detuve._

_Termine de hacer mi compra sin volver a encontrármelo, hice la fila para pagar en la caja viendo por encima de mi hombro de tanto en tanto a ver si me lo conseguía de nuevo, si, me había molestado pero también me había gustado el tipo y no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si él fuera mi indicado, lo estaría dejando escapar por una tontería de querer hacerme hablar con él. Y debo decir fue una manera un tanto original._

_Salí hacia mi auto en el estacionamiento del supermercado cargada de las bolsas de mi compra, abrí el maletero y organicé las bolsas allí. Me subí al auto y me dirigí a la salida del estacionamiento, disminuí la velocidad al ver que justo en la puerta por la acera del lado del copiloto iba el Sr. Arrogante cargando con sus bolsas en ambas manos trotando a paso ligero, sus brazos estirados y tensos por el peso se veían extremadamente sexys y ante eso no me pude resistir, respiré profundo y toqué el claxon, bajé la ventanilla del copiloto esperando que se detuviera._

_Tuve que tocar el claxon por segunda vez porque noté que llevaba audífonos, cuestión que yo encontraba totalmente imprudente, privarse de uno de sus sentidos en la calle era peligroso. Esta vez volteo y miró el auto interrogante, pero cuando se bajó un poco y miró por la ventanilla abierta la sonrisa arrogante volvió a aparecer en su rostro._

_-Vaya, pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad- dijo apoyándose en la ventanilla abierta mostrando una sonrisa torcida llena de suficiencia._

_-Pues considéralo como mi buena acción del día ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?- le dije impaciente._

_No respondió, simplemente pasó todas las bolsas a una sola mano y abrió la puerta, antes de sentarse puso las bolsas en el suelo del auto y se acomodó en el puesto de copiloto cerrando la puerta tras él._

_-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté, esperando que me dijera para arrancar el auto._

_-¿No te parece precipitado preguntarme mi dirección antes que mi nombre?- su sonrisita de suficiencia me estaba sacando de quicio y deseé no haber sido tan impulsiva al ofrecerle llevarlo, pude haberlo dejado pasar. _

_Pero soy una curiosa y que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

_-Soy Edward Masen- se presentó extendiéndome su mano, sorprendentemente lo dijo con total seriedad, con nada de arrogancia y eso me hizo sonreírle._

_-Isabella Swan- me presenté con mi nombre completo- pero prefiero que me digan Bella- dije mientras estrechaba su mano._

_El encogimiento de mi estómago no se hizo esperar al entrar en contacto. Algo en ese hombre me atraía irremediablemente, quizás el cabello cobrizo desordenado, la intensa mirada verde esmeralda o la sonrisa torcida arrogante. _

_-Bueno, Bella, gracias por el ofrecimiento… avanza unos 100 metros, vivo en ese edificio de allá- dijo señalando un edificio que efectivamente estaba la distancia que me dijo._

_Lo miré fijamente y no pude evitar reírme con incredulidad por lo absurdo de la situación. Él me miró sonriendo también y arranqué el auto negando con la cabeza pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara._

_Frené frente al edificio que me había indicado y me volteé a verlo._

_-En su destino Sr. Masen- le dije con formalidad._

_-Le agradezco Srta. Swan- dijo aún con la bendita sonrisa arrogante torcida que parecía tener tatuada en el rostro-. Me gustaría invitarla a cenar en agradecimiento por su ayuda a este pobre desvalido esta tarde- su galantería era en extremo burlista y me fascinaba, tenía que saber más de él, no podía dejar esto hasta aquí. _

_-Está bien- dije y la sonrisa torcida se transformó en una completa, radiante sin pizca de arrogancia._

_Me maravilla lo rápido que podía cambiar de actitud este hombre._

_Se inclinó para tomar en sus manos las bolsas de su compra que yacían a sus pies._

_-¿Conoces el restaurant "Frenesí"?- preguntó y yo asentí_

_-Te espero allí, esta noche a las 8 en punto- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto._

_-¿No me pedirás mi número de teléfono? ¿Para asegurarte de que iré o para poder insultarme en caso de que decida no ir?- le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta._

_-No tengo que pedirte tu numero teniendo tu teléfono- dijo inclinado en la ventanilla levantando mi teléfono en la mano donde no tenia las bolsas._

_Lleve mi mirada al tablero de la palanca, el sitio donde solía colocar mi teléfono cuando manejaba y allí no estaba, si, era el mío. Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿En qué momento lo tomó?_

_-Nos vemos en la noche- dijo con su sonrisa de suficiencia y rápidamente entró en el edificio._

_Por más que me bajé e intenté entrar me di por vencida._

_Se me escapó una sonrisa, se estaba asegurando de que me volvería a ver. Me encogí de hombros y regresé al auto. _

_-Nos vemos esta noche…- susurré en dirección a la puerta del edificio por donde había desaparecido._

La televisión emitía los sonidos de Ben 10, la comiquita favorita de Dylan y éste frente al aparato brincaba e intentaba imitar a su héroe. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá sin prestar la mínima atención a la pantalla y suspiré concentrándome en mis preocupaciones.

Edward es el hombre bueno, amable, divertido que siempre quise a mi lado, tiene defectos como todos, las veces que se queda en mi casa me saca de quicio que deje todo regado y que deje la pastilla de jabón llena de vellos, aunque, también ha sido un gran apoyo, si se daña un grifo en mi casa, no tengo necesidad de pedirle que lo acomode o de llamar a un plomero, él por iniciativa propia lo hace.

Pero… siempre hay un bendito pero… siento que hay algo que yo no sé, que me guarda un secreto y un secreto importante.

No estoy totalmente segura de esta afirmación y como ya he pensado millones de veces quizás sea que estoy paranoica con todo el asunto de Jasper y su Amante-No-Amante. Todo lo que sufrió Alice por esas mentiras, secretos, afectan y minan mi confianza.

Negué con la cabeza respirando profundo, Dylan volteó a verme extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, Titi Bella?

-Nada, corazón, solo estoy pensando mucho y me perdí la mitad del programa.

Me miró unos momentos más con la duda en sus infantiles facciones y volvió su atención a la televisión, olvidándose de mí nuevamente.

Estaba siendo totalmente estúpida al desconfiar de esa manera de Edward, él no me ha dado razones para desconfiar de su sinceridad, en lo que no confió es en sus proyectos a futuro conmigo.

Quiero buscar la manera de pedirle que se venga a vivir conmigo, cuando no está trabajando y por ende viajando de un lado del mundo al otro siempre está en mi casa, así que no tiene sentido que el continúe manteniendo su apartamento en el centro de Seattle cuando yo tengo una casa en uno de los mas cómodos condominios y que realmente no está lejos del centro.

Me da miedo, temo que me rechace, que él no piense en esta relación tan seriamente como la pienso yo, porque ciertamente esto se ha dado muy rápidamente pero es que se siente tan natural, como si fuera lo que tiene que pasar.

Dylan se sentó a mi lado y recostó su cabeza en mi regazo viendo todavía la televisión, pero tenía sueño, se le notaba y yo comencé a acariciar sus cabellos distraídamente, mientras seguía evaluando los pros y contras de lo que planeaba proponerle a Edward.

Sentía que Edward es el hombre indicado para formar una familia, esa que siempre he deseado, la que siempre he anhelado al tener tan cerca a mi pequeño ahijado, muero de ganas de tener mi hijo propio, un pequeño que dependa de mí como Dylan lo ha hecho de Alice.

Edward era el hombre que he elegido como el padre de mis hijos, sabía que sería un buen padre, lo veía en sus acciones con mi pequeño ahijado, aún cuando no era nada suyo se comportaba con él como un padre, quizás más bien como un tío cómplice de travesuras, pero se había ganado el afecto del pequeño y verlo interactuar con él me ha hecho imaginármelo con un pequeño con el mismo tono de mis cabellos y los ojos verdes de él, una mezcla de ambos.

La cuestión es cómo lo tomaría él cuando se lo dijera…

-::-

El teléfono de la casa sonaba incesantemente mientras me subía los pantalones apresuradamente luego de orinar, ¡es que una no podía hacer sus necesidades en paz! Seguramente era Alice desesperada por saber de su pequeño, el cual dormía profundamente en su habitación, después de una rápida ducha y perfectamente arropado, sin darme mucha pelea.

Corrí al salón y tomé el teléfono rápidamente.

-Ya Alice, Dylan está perfecto, no es necesario que empaques para regresar, solo estaba en el baño- le dije de golpe por que conocía lo extremista que podía llegar a ser mi amiga si al segundo timbrazo no le contestaba, quizás ya hubiese arrastrado a Jasper de regreso y vendrían a medio camino.

-¿Y pensabas en mí mientras te tocabas?- la aterciopelada voz de Edward me hizo reír y me tumbé en el sofá.

-Ed- suspiré en respuesta- No me estaba tocando y si lo hubiese estado haciendo no estaría pensando en ti- le dije siguiendo su broma.

-¿Entonces en quién?- preguntó con voz ofendida, pero también había diversión en su tono.

-Mmmm- fingí pensarlo un momento- Johnny Deep estaría muy bien- dije convencida

-Haz herido mi ego cariño- dijo fingiendo dolor, me carcajeé fuertemente.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?- pregunté cambiando de tema pero aún con la sonrisa en mis labios. Edward siempre me hacia reír.

-Ehh bien, todo bajo control linda- sentí un ligero titubeo pero lo dejé pasar.

Comenzamos a hablar de todo y de nada, como siempre solíamos hacer, lo quiero, ese hombre se ha ganado mi corazón a pulso, con hechos reales, no con palabras bonitas, ni con regalos caros, se lo ganó siendo él mismo, arrogante, odioso y hasta prepotente pero también divertido, detallista, amable. Una combinación extraña pero atractiva y si a todo eso le sumamos su físico que quita el aliento, el resultado es la vida que deseaba.

Hablamos hasta que tuve que trancarle porque Alice me llamaba a mi celular para saber de Dylan. Le di un informe y ella se escuchaba feliz, me alegré por mi amiga, ella estaba saliendo de un mal momento en su matrimonio pero por el amor que se tenían lo estaban superando, paso a paso. Creo que el gran problema de Alice fue que siempre creyó en su vida como un perfecto cuento de hadas que según sus propias palabras terminó siendo una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. En cambio yo, yo tenía los pies sobre la tierra, no cometería los errores de Alice, no idealizaría a Edward como ella idealizó a Jasper, no vería la vida con los lentes rosas porque no era así y verla de un solo color le quitaba su verdadera belleza.

-::-

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y más pronto de lo que me imaginé me vi libre de mi misión de niñera, mis amigos se veían tan tranquilos y en paz consigo mismos y con el otro que me hicieron sentir orgullosa de ellos.

Nerviosa, terminé de preparar una cena de bienvenida para Edward, era miércoles y con suerte estaría libre hasta principios de la próxima semana. Esta cena era especial y si todo salía bien el fin de semana lo pasaríamos de mudanza entre su apartamento y mi casa.

Confío en que su repuesta será positiva, apuesto a que ese apartamento tiene hasta tela de arañas en todos los rincones y una gruesa capa de polvo, exceptuando por donde él pasa para ir en busca de nuevas mudas de ropa, quizás él mismo esté esperando el momento en que yo le plantee venirse a vivir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió y salí corriendo al pasillo de entrada, él sonriendo lanzó la mochila al suelo, ya venía sin el uniforme, supongo que habrá pasado por su apartamento antes de venir, me lancé a sus brazos enroscando mis piernas en su cintura y me recibió gustoso, cerrando la puerta detrás de si con el pie.

Sentí sus labios en la piel de mi cuello y automáticamente dirigí los míos a su encuentro, el beso fue intenso, sus manos sosteniéndome por el trasero apretaban la carne de mis nalgas y ansiosa me restregué contra su cuerpo, me recostó contra la pared y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo, recorriendo un camino ya memorizado anteriormente.

-La… cena…- medio articulé entre suspiros mientras sus labios viajaban a la piel de mi cuello y pecho- Se enfría…- murmuré casi perdida en la pasión que se desataba en cuanto nos tocábamos.

Había sido así desde el primer momento, había sido así desde aquella primera cita y no me avergüenzo de ello. Entre nosotros había una química inigualable, como encender un fósforo en una línea de pólvora y como ese fuego nos dejábamos llevar el uno por el cuerpo del otro.

-Para eso está el horno microondas- dijo mientras pasaba mi camiseta por mi cabeza, sacándomela dejando mis pechos al descubierto, estaba en casa, no tenía por qué usar brasier, él gruñó y llevó sus labios directo a besar mi pezón derecho. Yo enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos y apretando su cabeza contra mí para evitar que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Me separó de la pared y caminó conmigo cargada al salón, me lanzó en el sofá y se quitó su camisa, cuando procedió a desabrochar sus pantalones yo seguí su ejemplo y me deshice de mi corto short de jean y de las bragas, me miró con tanta picardía y su sonrisa de medio lado destilaba lujuria.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo hice sentarse en el sillón a mi lado, pasé una pierna por encima de las suyas y quede a horcajadas, nuestras intimidades sin tocarse pero tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su erección y él podía sentir el calor de mi centro palpitante.

Tomé posesión de sus labios y me siguió pero unos segundos después me vi doblegada por la insistencia de su lengua sobre la mía, sus manos paseando por mi cuerpo encendían mi piel por donde quiera que pasaban, hasta que una de ellas fue a dar en mis pliegues, buscando el botón que él conocía que activaría mi impaciencia por tenerlo.

Él parecía desesperado por poseerme y en cuanto su dedo consiguió mi clítoris le aparté y tomé su miembro en mi mano, posicionándolo en mi entrada y empujé, llenándome de él. Comencé una cadencia lenta y tortuosa, cabalgándolo a un ritmo que era desesperante tanto para él como para mí, él movía sus caderas contra mí, encontrándome en plena estocada pero podía sentirlo presionándome a aumentar la velocidad y cedí, aumenté el ritmo y él lo tomó como una señal para tomar el control.

Se movió con una rapidez impresionante, tumbándome en la alfombra y quedando sobre mí, sus movimientos quitándome la cordura, haciéndome jadear, gemir, murmurar palabras de éxtasis entrecortadas, pidiendo, suplicando por más.

Su boca viajaba de mis labios a mi cuello, se irguió y yo abrí los ojos para admirar la belleza del placer en su rostro, me miraba de la misma manera, sus manos viajaron de mis costados por mis brazos a mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos me deje ir al clímax, quedándome sin aliento, apretando mis piernas en torno a su cintura mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo con un ímpetu fuerte y poderoso.

Lo sentí llegar dentro de mí unos segundos después, sus músculos se tensaron y apretó mis manos entre las suyas, una breve y silenciosa maldición escapó de sus labios mientras se liberaba y bajando poco a poco la velocidad de sus embestidas se tumbó sobre mí, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos.

Su nariz se paseaba, como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa, por la piel de mi cuello y mi hombro, me estremecí por las ligeras cosquillas que su roce en ese sitio me ocasionaba allí.

-Hola Tú- me dijo levantando la cabeza y viéndome a la cara, le sonreí satisfecha.

-Hola…- le dije en un suspiro- primero tomas mi cuerpo y luego saludas- le dije con falso reproche.

-Así son las cosas, cariño- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, rodó y se acostó en la alfombra, con uno de sus brazos me arrimó más contra su cuerpo y yo quedé con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, pasando mis manos lánguidamente por su pecho mientras sus dedos recorrían distraídamente mi espalda.

-Bienvenido a "Casa"- le dije viéndolo a los ojos, esperando que entendiera el sentido que le estaba dando a la última palabra.

Me miró seriamente mientras yo esperaba alguna pregunta de su parte al respecto, esperé unos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar fui interrumpida por el teléfono, me aparté de él y me arrodillé en la alfombra buscando alcanzar el teléfono en la mesa junto al sofá y al inclinarme un poco y alcanzando el teléfono sentí una nalgada no muy fuerte pero si excitante sobre mi trasero desnudo.

-¿Bueno?- contesté mirándolo enojada.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa traviesa marcada en su rostro y gesticuló silenciosamente "Tú me tentaste".

-Bells- Reconocí la voz del otro lado de la línea y sonreí sinceramente.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- le dije mientras Edward me observaba, suspiró un poco frustrado y se levantó, lo vi ponerse sus bóxer y sus pantalones y caminar a la cocina.

-No me he olvidado de ti, solo he estado muy ocupado, las cosas no están fáciles por aquí- pude sentir la tristeza en su voz mientras me ponía mis bragas.

Tomé la camisa de Edward y me separé del teléfono un segundo antes de contestarle para ponérmela.

-¿Algún avance?- pregunté preocupada.

-Nada, la misión está muy difícil linda, estoy a punto de darme por vencido- podía sentir la angustia en su voz y sentí pena por él.

-Paciencia, ya verás que lo lograrás, conseguirás lo que quieres- dije dirigiendo mis pasos a la cocina.

Edward revisaba los platos que yo había dejado servidos y los colocaba en el microondas, se movía como en su casa y eso a mí me encantaba, verlo tan a gusto en mi casa era precisamente lo que quería.

-Quizás consiga algo, pero temo que al final no será lo que quiero- suspiró frustrado.

-Siendo pesimista no lograrás nada- lo regañé.

-¿Qué hay de beber?- me preguntó Edward y yo me dirigí a la nevera y saqué el jugo de naranja natural que había preparado para la cena. Ed lo tomó y lo llevó a la mesa.

-¿Estás con él? Lo siento, no quería causarte molestias. Hablamos otro día- se despidió sin apenas esperar respuesta, el "No, espera" se quedó atorado en mi garganta al escuchar el tono en la línea del teléfono.

Preocupada suspiré trancando y colocándolo en el mesón de la cocina. Edward me esperaba sentado en la mesa, me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Señal de que la llamada lo había molestado, como todas las anteriores que había recibido del mismo interlocutor en su presencia.

-¿Cenamos?- preguntó impaciente.

-Edward, sabes que no es lo que estás pensando- le dije sentándome en la mesa a su lado extendiendo mi mano hacia la suya, el movió la mirada hacia mi mano sobre la suya.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? Tus conversaciones con ese tipo son tan crípticas que no tiene sentido que aún estando yo en la misma habitación te asegures de que yo escuche, es como si tuvieran una especie de código secreto- reclamó furioso levantándose de la mesa y caminando de un lado al otro resoplando con fuerza.

Me quedé tranquila, silenciosa, esperando que él terminara de descargar toda su frustración para yo luego rebatirle todas y cada una de sus inseguridades.

-¿Qué quieres que piense Bella? Si cuando estoy hablas con él, cuando no estoy más de una vez te llamo y está el teléfono ocupado porque estás hablando con él… ¿Estás conmigo o con él?- Me miraba aguardando respuesta.

-¿En serio quieres que te responda eso de nuevo Edward?- le pregunté levantándome y haciéndole frente- Te lo explicaré con dibujitos como a mis alumnos a ver si así lo entiendes mejor- mientras hablaba exageraba mis gestos, haciéndolos más gráficos-. Soy su "única" amiga- le dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra- O por lo menos la única con la que puede hablar libremente de lo que está pasando sin sacar a relucir el pasado.

Respiré profundo calmándome y me acerqué a él, me miraba interrogante y quizás un poco anhelante.

-¿Dónde está el Edward arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que conocí? ¿A qué viene toda esta inseguridad?- le pregunté suavemente, poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos y con mi mirada tratando de trasmitirle mis sentimientos.

-Tú haces que me vuelva inseguro Bella, no sé qué me pasa, nunca me había comportado de esta manera- dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis muñecas pero manteniéndolas en el mismo sitio.

-Vente a vivir conmigo Edward- le pedí de pronto, había pensando miles de maneras de proponerlo, sugerirlo quizás pero me salió así, tan directo como siempre ha sido nuestra relación.

Por sus ojos vi pasar la sorpresa, la confusión, la duda, el discernimiento, confusión nuevamente, entendimiento y finalmente la decisión…

-No, Bella…- sus labios se abrieron, pronunciando las palabras que menos me imaginé saldrían de su boca luego de mi propuesta, atorando la respiración en mi garganta en forma de nudo y dejándome temblando sin poder abrir mis labios.

-::-

**Nota de Autora: **Mis Nenas que me vienen desde Pesadilla, gracias por estar aquí y por esperar, esta historia se me ha hecho difícil porque estoy habituada a mis Jasper y Alice. No abandonare esa pareja… Seguiré con el proyecto secreto que tengo por ahí para publicarlo algún día.

Espero les guste esta historia y bueno cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme, las que son nuevas acá Bienvenidas! He tratado de hacer esta historia lo más independiente posible pero inevitablemente habrán puntos de conexión!

Gracias Totales a mis Amadas y Adoras Betas por apoyarme y darme ánimos con esta historia! Esta Historia es por y para ustedes **Ginegine** y **betzacosta**.

Gracias a las que me insistieron por saber más de este Sexy Piloto xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mio… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaracion:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan mas pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

En el Capitulo anterior…

_-Vente a vivir conmigo Edward- le pedí de pronto, había pensando miles de maneras de proponerlo, sugerirlo quizás pero me salió así, tan directo como siempre había sido nuestra relación._

_Por sus ojos vi pasar la sorpresa, la confusión, la duda, el discernimiento, confusión nuevamente, entendimiento y finalmente la decisión…_

_-No, Bella…- sus labios se abrieron, pronunciando las palabras que menos me imaginé saldrían de su boca luego de mi propuesta, atorando la respiración en mi garganta en forma de nudo y dejándome temblando sin poder abrir mis labios._

**Realidad **

**Capítulo 2**

-::-

Sin pensar demasiado me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina, me quité su camisa y la arrojé sobre su mochila de camino al salón para buscar mi propia ropa, estaba furiosa con él, pero sobretodo conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

-Bella- me llamó apareciendo en el salón -. Nena escúchame…

-¿Por qué, Edward?- lo interrumpí- ¿Por qué tu respuesta es No? Así, tan tajante, tan definitivo… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué esperas de ésto?- le grité señalándonos a ambos.

-¿Quieres calmarte y dejar de gritar?- me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No, Edward- le volví a gritar y esta vez imitando el modo en que me había contestado hace unos momentos.

Él me miró arqueando una ceja, se veía tan tranquilo, tan controlado y yo estaba tan furiosa que quería golpearlo por hacerme sentir que estaba peleando sola.

-Está bien, entonces cuando termines de gritar llámame y seguimos con nuestra conversación- dijo sarcástico, tomó su camisa, se la colocó y salió de la casa.

-¡Edward!- lo llamé cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, pero él no regresó.

Respirando entrecortadamente me senté en el sofá, subí las piernas al asiento y las abracé mientras recostaba la frente en mis rodillas, intentando controlarme.

Me sentía tan frustrada e impotente, al mismo tiempo me sentía tonta y ridícula, la pataleta que acababa de montar fue desproporcional al problema y más si contamos que no lo dejé hablar o explicarse, pero por alguna razón me siento insegura, insegura de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí y me saca de mis casillas no saberlo.

Sentía que yo daba todo por esta relación y él solo daba la mitad, siempre me sucedía lo mismo, me enamoraba y terminaba lastimada, pero nada me impedía seguir intentándolo, podían decirme obstinada y persistente. De hecho alguna vez Alice me había dicho que parecía darme con la misma pared infinidad de veces, al contarle cada una de mis historias…

Como aquella vez en la universidad que me enamoré perdidamente de Randall, creo que fue la primera vez que me planteé un futuro en serio con alguien, hasta ese momento todos mis enamoramientos habían sido del tipo "Algún día ésto terminará" pero Randall… él me había hecho creer en un futuro, me hizo imaginarme un hogar lleno de niños, juguetes esparcidos por todos lados, en realidad no fue él precisamente, fueron mis sentimientos por él los que sembraron dentro de mí esos deseos.

Pero Randall no era el tipo de hombre que soñaba con una familia, era tan desapegado que aún ahora recordándolo me preguntaba si alguna vez me había querido. Suponía que sí, pero no lo suficiente como para tomar conciencia y dejar de vaguear. Randall era un total y absoluto vago, iba a la universidad pero descubrí que nunca entraba a clases, nunca tuvo un trabajo, prácticamente vivió de mi el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Yo me convencía constantemente que era algo temporal, nadie podía vivir de esa forma para siempre, pero su pereza llegó a tal extremo que el poco sexo que teníamos era por mi iniciativa y se podía decir que yo hacía todo el trabajo y mi paciencia llegó a su límite, la desilusión pudo más que el amor y lo boté de mi casa y de mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tuve mi tiempo de "duelo" pero no valía la pena seguir con una relación así…

Luego de eso llego Liam, en mi graduación lo conocí, era un Irlandés, su acento cautivante me había hecho caer a sus pies casi en el momento en que nos presentaron en la fiesta, literalmente me puse loca por él, era el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de una compañera de clases o algo por el estilo, en el momento no presté atención y luego no tenía importancia.

Fue una montaña rusa de emociones, a Liam le gustaba la aventura y me arrastraba con él a sus locuras, era todo lo opuesto a Randall y yo estaba más que encantada con las diferencias, el principal hobbie de Liam era escalar, escalaba peligrosas montañas y descendía con hambre voraz, dispuesto a devorar cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por delante, incluyéndome, la adrenalina liberada a causa de su deporte no aminoraba sino después que hacía el amor.

En esa época Alice que es dos años mayor que yo y fue mi tutora en una de las materia de la universidad, se había convertido en una ocasional amiga, me recomendó para un puesto en el colegio en que ella trabajaba, a pesar de lo poco que habíamos compartido juntas hasta ese momento, la conocía poco pero podía notar que a ella no le entusiasmaba mucho mi relación, cuando yo hablaba de Liam y sus aventuras ella tensaba los labios en una mueca de desaprobación, ahora que somos amigas inseparables me dice abiertamente que estaba preocupada por mi cuando lo acompañaba a escalar o por cómo iba a reaccionar yo si algo le pasaba a él.

Pero fue el mismo Liam el que me puso los pies en la tierra y por causa de él no los he despegado aún. Parecíamos dos adolescentes cuando en realidad teníamos 24 años, necesitábamos madurar y él no podía hacerlo conmigo siendo tan dócil a su lado y yo no podía madurar porque estaba muy enamorada de él.

Tuvo un accidente, la cuerda que lo sostenía falló, él dio un paso en falso y me dejó sola, yo no fui con él esa vez, cuando me llamaron al colegio, sentí la tierra abrirse a mis pies y querer tragarme con una fuerza sobrenatural. Comencé a ver todo como viendo una película de cine, me sentía fuera de mi propio cuerpo, no podía creer haberlo perdido de esa manera, yo sabía que su hobbie era arriesgado pero él siempre era cuidadoso o por lo menos cuando estaba conmigo. Lo amaba y ese dolor no se sentía nada normal, él y yo habíamos decidido hace poco fugarnos para casarnos en Las Vegas, no me podía creer lo tontos e inmaduros que estábamos siendo, me di cuenta cuando vi todo desde afuera, huyendo del dolor, veía las cosas con frialdad y me di cuenta de la realidad.

A Liam le prometí, a su memoria, que conseguiría el indicado para seguir mi vida, que no me dejaría vencer cuando lo encontrara, cumpliría mis sueños por nosotros, que me comportaría como una mujer hecha y derecha cuando eso pasara. Sentía que había llegado el momento de cumplir mi promesa, luego de 2 años sola estaba abriendo mi corazón nuevamente, pero no podía controlar mi temperamento y deseaba tanto tener una familia, un esposo, hijos, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

Y es Edward, el hombre para hacerme feliz, lo sé, lo siento hasta en los huesos, cuando él está cerca no es nada comparado a lo que sentí antes, es como si cada vez que me enamoro, lo hiciera con mayor intensidad que la anterior en un rango de 300% de magnitud.

Ahora lo estoy arruinando todo, por mi empeño en tener todo calculado, esa manía que me quedó después de lo de Liam de ser enteramente realista y práctica. Levanté la cabeza para ver por la ventana que tenía enfrente.

-Lo voy a perder- suspiré aterrada- No puedo perder al hombre que amo, no de nuevo- tenía las manos por entre mis cabellos en la cabeza, cualquiera que viera mi posición pensaría que estaba desquiciada, pero yo me sentía perdida.

Decidida, me levanté a buscar el teléfono en la cocina donde lo había dejado y marqué rápidamente el número que me sabía de memoria.

Tres tonos.

-¿Te cansaste de gritar?- fue lo que me dijo al contestar y yo inmediatamente me sentí mal.

-Si- le respondí con un hilo de voz.

-¿Si regreso, me escucharás?- podía sentir culpa en su voz, seguro se sentía mal también pero yo era la que había errado esta vez, enojándome sin sentido y sin darle oportunidad de explicarme.

-Te escucharé Edward, perdona…

-Shhhh- me interrumpió- En 10 minutos estoy allí, tengo hambre, calienta la cena de nuevo por favor- pidió y yo volteé a la mesa donde aún estaba nuestra comida servida.

-Ok- dije a media voz y ambos colgamos.

Con un suspiro me dispuse a hacer lo que me había pedido, la visión de la comida me devolvió el apetito y mi estómago rugía pidiendo alimentos.

La puerta de abrió unos minutos después y esta vez esperé en la cocina, con la mirada fija en el plato que giraba en el microondas a través del cristal, Edward había tardado menos de lo que me dijo en volver.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí y en menos de lo que me imaginé estaba envuelta en sus brazos, mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, apretados entre nuestros cuerpos, sentía su respiración en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento Edward, yo…- intenté disculparme por mi arrebato.

-Comamos y luego hablamos, no te amargues por favor- me interrumpió justo en el momento en que sonaba el pito del aparato indicando que estaba caliente la comida.

Puse el plato en la mesa y ambos nos sentamos a cenar, el jugo se había calentado y tuvimos que ponerle hielo, el silencio nos dominaba a ambos pero no era incómodo, él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y yo observaba cada gesto suyo intentando descifrar los motivos de su respuesta. Yo sé que no tenia justificación a mi comportamiento impulsivo y violento pero en mi mente aunque no estaba segura de cómo veía Edward, yo lo veía aquí, en mi casa y era su lugar, él solo tenía que darse cuenta de ese hecho.

-Bella… - Edward había terminado de comer y yo ya estaba casi en lo mismo, pero estaba jugando con el poco de comida que me quedaba en el plato.

Alcé la mirada y él me veía ansioso. Tomó mi mano y me hizo levantarme, juntos recogimos la mesa y lavamos los trastes, era algo normal entre nosotros, un acto tan natural como hacer el amor. En silencio, terminamos y él me guió al salón, con su rostro totalmente serio, como muy pocas veces, Edward es un hombre que siempre sonríe y que siempre tiene un comentario ingenioso que aportar, pero en este momento me asustaba su seriedad y la tensión en su rostro.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá y él me tomo en brazos, haciendo que quedara en su regazo, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, este silencio, toda esta ceremonia para hablar conmigo me asustaba en sobremanera ¿Iba a terminar conmigo? Tenía que ser eso, había apresurado las cosas, lo presioné y a los hombres no les gusta que los presiones. Sus manos en mi espalda me daban caricias cálidas, mi corazón y respiración se aceleraron con su toque.

-Bella, lo siento- me dijo y su voz me hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Yo lo siento también, apresuré todo Edward- temía perderlo y me sentía avergonzada de mi reacción tan precipitada e histérica.

-Déjame hablar… explicarte- pidió y lo miré directo a los ojos -. Bella yo no soy un hombre que sirve para una familia, no sé qué esperas tú de mi pero si es matrimonio, hijos… - mi estómago se encogió - No soy un hombre de rutina… no soy el indicado, no sirvo para eso, no tengo madera de esposo… Sé que venir a vivir definitivo contigo es el primer paso para eso pero no puedo…

Sus palabras hundían mis esperanzas, me apretaban el corazón y me lastimaban profundamente.

-¿Entonces qué esperas de mi? ¿De lo que tenemos? No somos un par de adolescentes, estamos más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, las relaciones a estas alturas tienen que ir dirigidas a sentar familia, no a jueguitos Edward y me niego a ser tu juguete- dije con voz dolida levantándome y caminando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-No estoy jugando Bella… yo solo no había pensado en el futuro, solo estoy viviendo el momento contigo como se presenta- sentí que se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

Yo suspiré "No me ama de verdad", la frase se repetía en mi mente sin cesar, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pero aguanté las ganas de llorar, no quería que me viera débil, vulnerable.

-Bella, yo lo único que sé, es que no quiero perderte, no quiero perder lo que tengo contigo- me dijo al oído, suspiró fuertemente, como agarrando fuerzas para hacer algo que le costaba hacer y yo me tensé en sus brazos- Yo tengo que ser sincero contigo, yo te quiero, pero no puedo comprometerme, yo tengo…

-Yo quiero familia Edward- lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar de nuevo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar nuestra relación en serio -, quiero un esposo, quiero niños corriendo por esta casa y no niños prestados, hijos míos, nacidos de mí- sus brazos a mi alrededor se aflojaron y lo sentí alejarse de mí -. Sueño con ver mi estómago hinchado, con despertarme a medianoche para darle pecho a mi bebé, con desvelarme en su fiebre de la dentición… sueño con la primera vez que me llame mamá y cuando me imagino todo eso, veo un niño con tus ojos verdes Edward - volteé a verlo, él se había sentado en el sofá nuevamente pero sus manos estaban en su frente, mirando hacia el suelo.

Su postura era avergonzada pero no entendía el motivo de su actitud.

-Bella yo no… no puedo con esto, nena- susurró sin levantar la mirada mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa del centro frente a él- No puedo darte eso que deseas.

Edward tiene miedo al compromiso y yo tengo mis sueños, voy a luchar por tenerlos a ambos pero si no puedo tenerlos todos, no hay duda de a cuál de ellos renunciaría con tal de tener el otro.

-Ok, Edward… no quieres matrimonio, no quieres compromiso, perfecto, no lo tendrás, no esperaré eso de ti, solo te pediré una cosa y aclaro que es un deseo y me gustaría que me lo cumplieras, no te pediré nada, no te ataré a mí de ninguna manera, una vez esté hecho serás libre de dejarme cuando quieras, como quien dice, mientras dure estaremos juntos- decir esas palabras me dolía profundamente, porque yo en realidad lo quería a él para compartir esos momentos soñados.

-No hables así Bella, yo no sé si quiero un compromiso, un papel firmado entre nosotros no hará la diferencia en mis sentimientos por ti, quiero seguir a tu lado… te quiero Bella.

Ahí está todo, en esas palabras… "Te quiero Bella"… El compromiso está a la distancia de un "Te quiero" a un "Te amo" y me tocaba aceptarlo de esa manera aunque se me partiera el alma, pero no podía perder todos mis sueños, si todavía podía pelear por alguno de mis sueños, lo seguiría haciendo, me aferraría a ese sueño con uñas y dientes, y con ese sueño cumplido aunque pierda a Edward, siempre tendré conmigo un pedacito de él.

-No tienes que venir a vivir conmigo si no es lo que quieres Edward, no tienes que casarte conmigo si no quieres, no tienes que quedarte aquí pero cúmpleme una cosa, solo una cosa- apreté mis manos en sus rodillas, supliqué intentando conseguir las palabras para decirlo todo correctamente.

-¿Qué quieres Bella? Yo no te estoy diciendo que no quiero eso pero no sé, es muy pronto para mí, yo hasta hace poco pensaba en mí como un hombre que no está hecho para la vida familiar, aún lo pienso y yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

- Te prometo que si me cumples mi deseo no tendrás que quedarte, ni siquiera tendrás que saber más nunca de mí y me harás feliz de alguna manera- le dije con la súplica en la mirada, el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

-No soy ningún genio para cumplir deseos Bella- dijo pasando las manos por su cabello.

-Dame un hijo, Edward, embarázame- le supliqué mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y me miraba como si no me conociera.

-¿Estás loca?- exclamó levantándose y caminando de un lado al otro en la sala- ¿Cómo un embarazo no me va a comprometer contigo? Es una responsabilidad Bella, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.- reclamó levantando la voz.

-No te estoy pidiendo esto para amarrarte a mi- le respondí en el mismo tono, levantándome también- ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? Soy muy capaz de tener mi hijo, cuidarlo y criarlo sola, pero no puedo "hacerlo" sola si no quiero gastar mis ahorros en una inseminación artificial- le dije con naturalidad.

-Así que me ves como un banco de semen andante ¿no? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees tú que soy? No quiero matrimonio pero tampoco soy un irresponsable para ir dejando hijos regados por el mundo sin ocuparme de ellos- me reclamó con enojo haciéndome retroceder.

Él me miro y respirando superficialmente vi como cerraba los ojos e intentaba controlarse.

-Lo que me estás pidiendo es una locura Bella- dijo con voz calmada y neutral.

Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada y esta vez las lágrimas no puede retenerlas. Edward se acercó a mí, pasó sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y yo refugié mi cara en su pecho pasando mis brazos en torno a su cintura.

-Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma, Bella, nos falta mucho por conocer el uno del otro y es un crimen traer un niño al mundo en estas condiciones, yo sé lo que te digo- me susurró mientras pasaba las manos por mi espalda en caricias consoladoras.

Yo decidí no decir lo que estaba pensando, tenía que conseguir la manera de demostrarle a Edward que éramos el uno para el otro, que nos pertenecemos y que por más calma con que nos tomemos las cosas, terminaríamos estando juntos con un niño de ojos verdes como los suyos.

.

.

.

Edward salió temprano a correr, yo me desperté cuando él se levanto y observé en silencio como se ponía su ropa de deporte y salía intentando no hacer ruido, sin percatarse de que estaba despierta.

Anoche después de la discusión me hizo el amor con tanta ternura que me hizo llorar. Edward era un hombre impredecible, tenía ese humor arrogante y prepotente por el que provocaba caerle a golpes y a besos al mismo tiempo, es apasionado y tierno cuando tiene que serlo, arriesgado para algunas cosas pero un cobarde para otras, contradictorio como solo él podía serlo

¿No podía tocarme un alma gemela más fácil? ¿Con menos problemas existenciales? Definitivamente uno no controla de quién se enamora, pero lo que si controlamos son las decisiones que tomamos, la manera en que enfrentamos las situaciones y si hay algo que he aprendido es a buscar el mejor ángulo para enfrentarlas.

Con Edward mi proceder será un poco lento, pero obtendrá los resultados deseados, tendré mi esposo de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes y mi hijo con la mirada de su padre, lo convenceré poco a poco, con pequeñas cosas. Cuando se venga a dar cuenta, estará instalado en mi casa mientras mi barriga crece, no me importa si hay un papel firmado que nos una o no, eso es lo de menos.

Mis pensamientos me parecen fríos y calculadores hasta a mí pero de alguna manera tengo que hacer mis sueños realidad.

De un salto me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño… abrí el estante tras el espejo del lavabo y conseguí el blíster de mis pastillas anticonceptivas, saque todas las que quedaban y las lancé al inodoro bajando el agua, para desechar también la tableta vacía en la papelera.

Me apoye en el lavabo viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba asustada por mi comportamiento, sobretodo porque había sido un impulso repentino, pero de alguna manera tenía que actuar y hacerle entender a Edward que seremos una hermosa familia, de que tenía un hijo de Edward, tenía un hijo de Edward…

-::-

Nota de Autora: Hola Chicas… sé que soy una escritora irresponsable, pero estoy pasando por un momento personal de muchos cambios y ando como atareada, estuve de vacaciones y en realidad fue poco el tiempo el que tuve para dedicarme FF. Les pido disculpas y comprensión, pronto les estaré informando cuál es ese cambio, aunque algunas por ahí ya lo saben.

Sinceramente no recuerdo si conteste los rr mientras me llegaban (culpen a mi memoria de pez), pero esta vez lo hare. Gracias por leer la historia si es que siguen ahí…

Y bueno no me maten por lo de Bella, ella se me puso rebelde y no pude hacer nada.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos con el primer capítulo y por seguirme en esta locura...

Gracias a mies amadas y adoras betas, betzacosta y Ginegine, que son las mejores que una autora de FF puede tener… Las Adoro!

Nos leemos y gracias…

¿Merezco Review? (Sé que no, por castigo a tardarme tanto y lo acepto)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mio… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaracion:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan mas pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

_En el Capitulo anterior…_

_De un salto me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño… abrí el estante tras el espejo del lavabo y conseguí el blíster de mis pastillas anticonceptivas, saqué todas las que quedaban y las lancé al inodoro bajando el agua, para desechar también la tableta vacía en la papelera._

_Me apoyé en el lavabo viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba asustada por mi comportamiento, sobre todo porque había sido un impulso repentino, pero de alguna manera tenía que actuar y hacerle entender a Edward que seremos una hermosa familia, de que tenía un hijo de Edward, lo tenía…_

**Realidad **

**Capítulo 3**

-::-

Cuando Edward regresó de correr yo ya estaba preparando el desayuno, mi corazón latía fuertemente, resonando en mis oídos mientras esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero es estúpido, él sabe que tomo las pastillas pero nunca revisa si las tomo o no, tampoco tiene idea de si estoy en mi ciclo o no, Edward es despistado para esas cosas.

Ese conocimiento no evitaba que me pitaran los oídos y me sudaran las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba, hasta que Edward no entró en la cocina con el cabello goteando y me rodeó la cintura, oliendo y besando mi cuello como todas las mañanas no respiré tranquila.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y mientras lo hacíamos conversábamos de cualquier cosa, pero mi mente no estaba allí, mi mente regresaba continuamente a las pastillas desapareciendo por el inodoro, preguntándome, ¿De verdad quiero un hijo de Edward por encima de todo?, la respuesta es sí, hasta por encima del mismo Edward. Lo que planeo o más bien estoy dejando a manos del destino es la duración de nuestra relación.

No quiero a Edward junto a mí por obligación, por eso, si quedo embarazada tendré que buscar la manera de sacarlo de mi vida, si tarde o temprano lo voy a perder, por lo menos quiero tener conmigo un pedacito del hombre que amo, no quiero quedarme sola y vacía nuevamente, no puedo perderlo por completo, por eso hago lo que hago.

-Nena, ¿qué tienes?- me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada "Gato"- le respondí con una sonrisa burlona mientras él bufaba por el apodo, sabía que no me gustaba que me dijeran "Nena" pero lo hacía, yo ya no insistía y lo dejaba pero opté por ponerle un apodo que a él tampoco le gustara y se me ocurrió ese al ver al Gato con Botas de Shrek y asociar el parecido del personaje con Edward, un poco físicamente ya que su pelaje se asemejaba al color del cabello de Edward y sus ojos cuando no estaba haciendo la cara tierna también se parecían, pero en personalidad también se parecían, un par de seductores, engreídos, tramposos e incorregibles.

Me levanté de la mesa señalándole que se hiciera cargo de recoger, yo tenía que vestirme y arreglarme para ir al trabajo, menos mal que era jueves, solo queda este y otro día para poder pasar todo el día con Edward, ahora que tengo la seguridad de que lo nuestro no será para siempre, quiero pasar cada momento como sea posible junto a él.

Mientras me vestía fije la vista en mi cama, esa cama que había sido testigo de nuestra primera entrega, nuestro primer momento de pasión y lo que fue el inicio de una relación que crecía a una velocidad vertiginosa, todo entre nosotros se ha dado de una manera veloz, tanto que a veces me asusta, pero cuando recuerdo mis experiencias anteriores en el amor me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, viviendo el hoy…

_Sus labios buscaban más piel que probar en mi cuello mientras una de sus manos amasaba dulcemente uno de mis pechos por encima de la blusa, pero yo no podía concentrarme en el beso, me estaba clavando, literalmente, la palanca de cambios en una pierna, me removí incómoda, por lo general casi perdía la conciencia cuando Edward me besaba de esa manera pero en estas condiciones solo podía pensar en la palanca de cambios haciéndome un moretón en la pierna._

_-Edward- susurré casi sin aliento._

_-Bella- dijo inhalando profundamente separándose de mí y sentándose derecho en su asiento de piloto en el auto, recostó los brazos y la cabeza en el volante -. Lo siento linda, yo… me deje llevar, lo siento mucho… _

_-Shhhh- lo callé inclinándome un poco hacia él evitando la palanca de cambios y mirándola por un instante con rabia, puse mí mano en su espalda -. Entremos a la casa, estaremos más cómodos._

_Él levantó la cabeza y me miró como si estuviera loca._

_-Sabes muy bien por qué no he entrado las últimas dos noches, Bella, llevamos poco más de una semana de habernos conocido y ya quiero lanzarme encima de ti, yo te respeto pero no tengo el suficiente autocontrol para soportar estar a solas contigo en un sitio donde…_

_-No me hagas sentir como una niña de quince años que nunca ha estado con un hombre, Edward- lo interrumpí molesta ya de su actitud "Yo te respeto" cuando la mayoría del tiempo era un arrogante incorregible -. Yo lo quiero, tú lo quieres, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_-¿El problema? El problema es que… te tengo muchas ganas, nena y tú no estás lista para mí- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro y yo ardía de coraje por dentro, pero ya tenía listo mi argumento para devolverle el golpe, Edward no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo._

_-El problema… no es ese- le dije con voz totalmente calmada, me daba en el ego y yo le daría al suyo -. El verdadero problema es que eres un cobarde. - Sus ojos se entrecerraron y pude ver un chispazo en el fondo de ellos, por dentro sonreí porque estaba logrando descontrolarlo de algún modo -. Tienes miedo de estar con una mujer como yo, de ser poca cosa para mí. - Mi mirada debía ser contundente._

_Edward me observaba con ganas de lanzarse sobre mí y eso era precisamente lo que yo quería que hiciera, lo miré fijamente por unos segundos pero me bajé rápidamente del auto, esperando que él saliera y viniera a alcanzarme._

_Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, los suficientes para darme ventaja de llegar a mi puerta y comenzar a abrir, aunque me estaba tardando deliberadamente para darle tiempo a que me alcanzara. Lo sentí detrás de mí cuando introduje la llave correcta en la cerradura, me tomó por un brazo fuertemente, volteándome hacia él y pegándome de la puerta, dejándome entre su cuerpo y la madera._

_Me estremecí completamente y cuando tomó con salvajismo mis labios en los suyos, le respondí de la misma forma, sus manos viajaban violentamente por todo mi cuerpo, yo me frotaba instintivamente contra su cuerpo y podía sentir en mi estómago el poderío de su erección aprisionada en sus pantalones._

_Llevé mi mano hacia la llave y como pude la giré y con mi otro brazo me sostuve de Edward para no caer cuando la puerta se abriera. La puerta cedió y Edward trastabilló un poco pero mantuvo el equilibrio conmigo todavía abrazada y besándome, terminó de pasar y dio un portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes._

_Yo estaba en extremo excitada, no podía dejar de pensar en que había quebrantado el autocontrol de Edward y que no iba a tener que esperar mucho más para sentir su piel sobre la mía. Me pegó a la pared junto a la puerta tomando mis piernas y haciendo que rodeara su cintura con ellas, nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos jadeamos por el contacto, ahora si no había "palanca de cambios" clavándose en mi, más que la de Edward dentro de sus pantalones y ahora sí estaba perdiendo la conciencia._

_-Tu habitación, Bella… ¿Dónde está? No quiero tomarte por primera vez contra la pared- dijo mientras arrastraba sus labios por la piel de mi cuello, erizándome todo el cuerpo._

_-Arriba…- dije en un suspiro -. Segunda puerta…- Casi no podía concentrarme cuando sentía el calor de la erección de Edward en mi húmedo centro a través de mis bragas, porque traía falda y ésta se había subido hasta mis caderas -. A la derecha- solté con un sonido que fue un poco gemido y un poco grito porque Edward besaba uno de mis pechos por sobre la tela de mi blusa._

_Subió conmigo cargada y frotándome contra él, en más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse porque yo desesperada tomaba sus labios entre los míos y no le permitía ver por dónde iba._

_Cuando por fin llegamos a mi habitación me lanzó en la cama con fuerza, levanté mi vista hacia él en la penumbra y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba "Deseo", "Desenfreno", "Pasión", "Locura" y yo lo quería todo, quería que hiciera conmigo todo lo que quisiera porque esta atracción magnética entre ambos era especial, la sentí desde nuestra primera conversación en el supermercado aunque me hice la dura._

_Se deshizo de su camisa rápidamente y pude ver su torso desnudo, no era especialmente musculoso, pero era fibroso por decirlo de alguna forma, delgado y músculos apenas marcados parecía hecho especialmente para mí, porque así es como a mi gustan los hombres. _

_Me arrodillé en la cama mientras el permaneció de pie junto a ella, llevé mis manos al dobladillo de mi blusa y me la saqué por la cabeza, él recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada como yo hice con el suyo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y la pasión volvió a arrasar con nosotros como una tormenta, nuestros labios colisionaron, buscando desesperadamente el sabor del otro, las manos de ambos exploraban libremente por el cuerpo ajeno, volviéndolo propio con caricias nada inocentes, que tenían como intención dar el máximo placer posible a nuestro compañero._

_Las demás prendas de vestir desaparecieron en un pestañeo, teníamos ansias de piel contra piel y no tuvimos reparos en comportarnos como salvajes a la hora de deshacernos de nuestras ropas, Edward medio desnudo era hermoso, pero completamente desnudo era glorioso, un hombre hecho a mi medida y lo tenía para mí._

_Sus labios viajaban por mi piel adueñándose de cada espacio de ella, nadie me había besado de esa forma, estoy segura de que mis otros amantes habían olvidado uno que otro rincón de mi cuerpo por atender con sus labios, Edward no, Edward se dedicó a saborear cada resquicio de mi cuerpo, reclamándolo suyo irrevocablemente, además en sus besos y caricias estaba ese toque de pasión desenfrenada que apenas contenía para alargar el momento pero que sin duda liberaría en algún momento._

_Mis manos avariciosas acariciaban su cuerpo y causaban estremecimientos en él, su miembro endurecido fue cautivo de mis caricias, haciendo soltar uno que otro gruñido de satisfacción, llegó un momento en que no soportaba más sus torturadores dedos dentro de mí, necesitaba más._

_-Ed no aguanto más…- gemí con el roce de su dedos en mi clítoris mientras sus labios atacaban sin piedad mis endurecidos pezones- Te quiero dentro de mi… por favor- le supliqué con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de placer._

_-Condón- murmuró haciendo ademan de separarse de mí, lo retuve abrazándolo, pegando mi pecho del suyo._

_-Tomo la pastilla desde hace años y estoy limpia, no te alejes- le dije al oído mientras metía mis dedos entre su cabello._

_-No puedo hacerlo sin condón, Bella. - En la penumbra lo miré extrañada, algo se había helado en su interior y me asuste de haber cometido un error-. No te preocupes, yo estoy limpio también pero algunos hombres tenemos la necesidad de tomar la anticoncepción como responsabilidad propia- él había mal interpretado mi expresión y yo había mal interpretado sus motivos, pensé que no confiaba en mí, pero en realidad tenía responsabilidades muy arraigadas._

_Asentí con una sonrisa, liberándolo para que buscara el bendito condón, volvió a mi preparado ya enfundado en el condón se sentó en la cama y me llevó con él, me senté a horcajadas sobre él con nuestros sexos rozándose, ubicó su erección en mi entrada y poco a poco nos unimos, el ángulo de penetración nos proporcionaba más placer, él me había dado el control de los movimientos y fue un detalle importante para mí, luego de un rato de inmenso placer con un vaivén lento de caderas, salió de mi y lo extrañé inmediatamente, me volteó y me colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, mi hombros tocando el colchón le daban un mejor acceso a mi centro y me penetró de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza, sucumbiendo definitivamente a la locura de la pasión, sus embestidas eran fuertes, poderosas, sacudían la cama con fuerza, mientras yo intentaba reprimir los gritos que salían de mi garganta, no eran gritos de dolor, eran gritos de placer, porque su arrebato de desenfreno me estaba llevando al borde de un abismo de satisfacción como nunca._

_Éramos dos seres destinados a vivir juntos este momento, en ese instante lo supe, cuando él me tomó por un hombro y me levantó, todavía embistiendo dentro de mí, pegó mi espalda a su pecho, mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo mientras levanté mi mano derecha por encima de mi hombro para acariciar su cuello y el comienzo de su cuero cabelludo, sus labios en el hueco detrás de mi oreja succionaban levemente enviándome oleadas de placer, apretando aun más el nudo en mi vientre, abrí los ojos al tiempo que Edward bajaba su mano a mi entrepierna, buscando mi botón del placer para estimularme aún más, me encontré con nuestra imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina, apenas visible por la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación desde la calle._

_Era la imagen mas erótica y excitante que había visto en mi vida, había visto porno, fotos de desnudos en revistas pero nada me había parecido tan estimulante como la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos, porque era el complemento visual de un momento íntimo y altamente sensual, llegué al orgasmo con la imagen de Edward embistiendo mi cuerpo desde atrás con una de sus manos en mi entrepierna y la otra en uno de mis pechos, apretándolo un poco dolorosamente pero a la vez excitante, mi cuerpo totalmente entregado entre sus brazos, se estremeció con la fuerza del clímax, empujándolo conmigo al abismo._

Volví al presente de mis recuerdos, estando de pie ante ese mismo espejo, evocando la imagen en él mentalmente, una perezosa y pícara sonrisa, bailaba en mis labios ante el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez, iba a ser difícil vivir sin Edward cuando llegara el momento de la separación pero esperaba que cuando se diera, aún conservara un poco de él, bajé mis manos a mi vientre con la contradicción de querer engendrar un hijo suyo y no querer que sucediera porque eso significaría el fin de mi relación con él.

-::-

Edward me fue a llevar al colegio, me dijo que iría a hacer unas diligencias en la Aerolínea donde trabaja y me pasaría buscando a la hora de salida, este tipo de cosas me hacían cuestionarme lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Edward decía que no quería compromiso pero todas sus acciones, sus detalles conmigo gritaban "Compromiso", "Familia", nos comportábamos como una pareja recién casada común y corriente, pero no había nada real en el fondo, por lo menos para Edward. Él no me ha dicho ni una sola vez que me amaba, solo me ha dicho "Te quiero" y en contadas ocasiones, eso me hace pensar que no somos algo estable, no para él.

-¡Titi, Bella!- la vocecita de mi ahijado me sacó de mis pensamientos y me colocó una sonrisa en los labios.

Jasper los estaba dejando ya que el coche de Alice tenía una avería y el niño se soltó de los brazos de su padre que lo acababa de bajar de su silla y corrió hacia mí mientras Alice y Jasper ponían los ojos en blanco.

Yo tomé a mi pequeño bribón en brazos y luego de darle besos comencé a hacerle cosquillas y él se removía inquieto en mis brazos y riéndose fuertemente, su risa era hermosa y cautivadora, solamente el hecho de ver a mi ahijado reír de esa manera me ponía las rodillas de gelatina y me encogía el corazón al mismo tiempo.

Jasper y Alice se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bells- me saludó mi amiga con un abrazo luego de que yo dejara en paz a mi ahijado.

-Hola- dije sonriéndoles pero extrañada de que Jasper se hubiese quedado un rato más.

-¿Cómo estas, Bella?- preguntó Jasper que se veía sencillamente radiante de felicidad, quizás le había dado unos azotes a mi amiga esta mañana al despertar, sonreí para mis adentros por mis pensamientos.

-Bien- respondí mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, entrecerré los ojos al mirar las actitudes de mis amigos y compadres-. ¿Qué se traen ustedes?

-Nada- respondió Alice con un brinquito que contradecía su respuesta que aparentaba ser apática- ¿Vienen Edward y tú a cenar a casa mañana?- preguntó como si nada.

-No lo sé…- dije dubitativa, quería pasar tiempo a solas con Edward.

-Alice cometió un error, Bella, no era en forma de pregunta que te lo tenía que decir, sino en afirmación. Mañana Edward y tú vendrán a cenar a nuestra casa- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa suficiente.

-Ahora vienes de mandón conmigo, Jasper- le dije en burla-. Vete a dominar a tu mujer- mi sonrisa le quitó seriedad a la frase y ellos se carcajearon fuertemente.

Ahora el tema que antes había sido espinoso entre ellos más bien era motivo de bromas y burlas, ya que el problema real no había sido esa afición de Jasper, sino haber buscado liberarla fuera de su hogar, con otra mujer. Pero mi amiga lo perdonó y ahora se les ve tan libres, tan felices a ambos que me puedo poner verde de solo verlos juntos ¿llegaría yo a tener con alguien la felicidad que tiene Alice con Jasper? ¿Podría Edward sostenerme inconscientemente por la cintura como lo está haciendo Jasper con Alice? Su felicidad me hacia feliz, los quiero mucho a ambos, sobre todo a Alice que es como una hermana para mí, gracias a ella estoy donde estoy, ella me recomendó para el trabajo y me brindó su amistad en mi momento más difícil y vulnerable, pero no puedo evitar desear tener lo que ella tiene, esa familia tan bonita que hacen.

Ella con su "Esposo", su hijo Dylan que es un Jasper en miniatura hacen la imagen de mi deseo más profundo y anhelado, pero sobretodo ese pequeño que tengo en mis brazos y que me mira con tanto amor, con ese cariño que se tiene por su persona favorita en el mundo.

-Esposo tiene razón, Bella, mañana tienen que venir, es importante- me dijo Alice haciendo uso de calificativo mas reciente hacia Jasper.

Sonreí por cómo se escuchaba la palabra "Esposo", con tanto cariño, así lo llama ahora en nuestras conversaciones, ya no es "Príncipe", solo es esposo, una sugerencia de su terapeuta de pareja Rosalie, que usara un apodo más realista, según eso le servía a Alice a ver a Jasper como un ser humano que comete errores y no como un personaje salido de un cuento de hadas que es perfecto, funcionaba, ellos se veían tan felices, puede que los errores del pasado a veces pesaran, sobre todo cuando Alice o Jasper pensaban en Peter, el padrino de Dylan y mejor amigo de Jasper, que había estado secretamente enamorado de Alice desde que Jasper los presentó y luego desafortunadamente se había enamorado también de la "amante" de su amigo, aunque en este caso sin conocer ese pequeño detalle. Peter se fue, dejó la ciudad apartándose de Jasper, Alice y de todos cuantos lo conocíamos en Seattle, para ellos era duro pensar en lo solo que se encontraba Peter mientras ellos eran felices de nuevo y esta vez, felices de verdad.

Traté de sonreír y asentí, en respuesta a su invitación.

-Iremos-afirmé-. En el desayuno Edward me ha preguntado mucho por este pequeño bribón- dije haciéndole cosquillas a Dylan de nuevo y el niño se rió fuertemente pero se aferró aún más a mi cuello-. Tiene tiempo que no lo ve y sabes cómo son de compinches- les comenté recordando a Ed con Dylan, era tan especial como se comportaba con mi ahijado, él sería un excelente padre si se daba la oportunidad, pero ser padre no era algo que él quisiera así que tenía que lidiar con sus decisiones, haciendo las mías como había hecho ya y afrontándolas.

-Perfecto, Bella, nos vemos- dijo Jasper despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla, le dio a Dylan un beso en la frente para luego alborotar su cabello y hacer que el niño chocara puños con él, era tan adorable ver a un hombre en un rol tan tierno y simple como ser padre, mi estómago se encogió un poco a darme cuenta de que si llegaba a quedar embarazada de Edward, mi hijo o hija no disfrutaría de las atenciones de su padre.

Jasper tomó a Alice de la cintura, ahora se veía más seguro de sí mismo, más poderoso y ella más dócil pero sin perder su propio poder femenino, estaban en equilibrio, él la besó en los labios, con ternura y ella sonrió cuando se separaron, los ojos de ambos brillaban y sabia que había algo especial en ellos el día de hoy, pero quizás fuera que hoy amanecieron más felices de lo normal y tuvieron una buena sesión de sexo esta mañana.

Jasper se fue y Alice y yo llevamos a Dylan a la guardería, ya el próximo año entraría a Jardín de Infancia, el bebé de mi amiga estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y nosotros casi no nos dábamos cuenta. Cuando íbamos camino al edificio de la escuela primaria del colegio me dio la intriga y le pregunté.

-Alice, estas radiante ¿Qué sucede? ¿Buen sexo esta mañana?- le pregunté con una sonrisa y ella soltó una carcajada delatora.

-Pues sí- me aseguró con una sonrisa pícara-. Y del mejor- agregó a lo que yo rodé los ojos aunque mantuve la sonrisa algo debió notar en mi rostro porque entrecerró los ojos con astucia.

-¿A ti no te dieron los buenos días?- preguntó con cautela y yo sonreí desganadamente, no se refería a los buenos días literalmente.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me molestó el hecho de que Edward no me despertara hoy para hacer el amor antes de que él saliera a correr, lo hacía a veces, otras veces era yo la que lo despertaba y otras tantas él regresaba antes y teníamos sexo desenfrenado en la cocina o en la ducha, pero hoy no, hoy me besó, me acarició, pero no buscó sexo.

-Hoy no- me encogí de hombros como para no darle importancia-. Anoche quedamos noqueados después del reencuentro- le sonreí de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho-. Fueron dos largas semanas sin vernos- agregué y ella sonrió pero sabía que no me había creído del todo.

-¿Está todo bien, Bella?- preguntó, conociéndome como me conoce sabe que hay problemas en el paraíso.

Me encogí de hombros mientras llegábamos al patio donde los niños estaban comenzando a formarse para cantar el himno nacional.

-En realidad, no lo sé…- fue mi respuesta, no quería empañar la felicidad de mi amiga con mis problemas.

No me sentía preparada para hablar con ella de lo que estaba pasando con Edward, no estaba lista para contarle que había actuado como las villanas de las malas novelas botando mis pastillas anticonceptivas, no tenía cara para contarle mis acciones desesperadas a mi mejor amiga, porque yo misma me avergonzaba de mis acciones, mas no me arrepentía.

-::-

Edward manejaba relajadamente hacia la casa de mi amiga, de vez en cuando volteaba su mirada hacia mí y sonreía de lado como a mí me encantaba que hiciera, él venía hablando de uno de sus viajes a sur América, de los suvenir que siempre traía, los sitios que había podido conocer un poco, aunque no siempre le daba tiempo de hacer turismo, cuando lo hacía lo disfrutaba y yo notaba en sus palabras y sus historias la emoción como si yo misma hubiese ido a esos lugares con él.

El día de ayer lo pasé atormentada pensando una y otra vez en mis decisiones y las consecuencias de ellas, pero cuando Edward me pasó buscando a la hora de salida y luego pasamos la tarde viendo películas después de hacer el amor, besándonos y bromeando entre nosotros, volviendo a hacer el amor, me dije que disfrutaría cada momento y que mi conciencia no me iba a dañar el tiempo que me quedara junto a él.

Por eso el día de hoy lo pasé más tranquila y me siento casi feliz, relajada, dejando en manos de Dios, el Destino o quien quiera que se encargara de eso si yo quedaba embarazada o no y que tan pronto sería eso.

-¿Con motivo de qué es esta cena, Bells?- preguntó Edward luego de terminar una de sus historias.

-No lo sé, sabes que ellos son así, no necesitan un motivo para restregarles en la cara a los demás su felicidad- dije en modo de broma.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Restregarles en la cara a los demás su felicidad?- preguntó repitiendo mis palabras, cuando las escuché de su boca me di cuenta de lo amargado de la frase y de la envidia que destilaban inconscientemente.

-No hagas que suene mal la frase, Ed, fue un comentario inocente. No pienso de esa manera de mis amigos, es una broma- le dije un poco incómoda.

-Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención hacia ellos- murmuró deteniéndose frente a la casa de mis amigos. Yo comencé a desabrocharme el cinturón para salir pero él tomó mi mano entre las suyas impidiéndolo, se inclinó en su asiento poniendo su rostro muy cerca del mío -. ¿No eres feliz, Bella?- me preguntó seriamente, no podía adivinar las emociones en su rostro, mi corazón latía asustado en mi pecho.

Lo miré fijamente y me debatí entre decir la verdad o una mentira, pero no tenía sentido mentir más de lo que lo estaba haciendo y decidí enfrentar la situación como una mujer, afrontando la realidad de los hechos, con nada más que la verdad por delante.

-No, Edward- respondí y mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que yo hubiese querido -. No soy feliz o por lo menos no con el tipo de felicidad que tienen ellos- completé mi respuesta y sentí cómo se había quedado paralizado en su asiento, solté mis manos de las suyas y desabroché mi cinturón para salir.

El portazo que resonó en el coche lo sacó de su aturdimiento y como un autómata tomó el vino que habíamos traído para la cena y las galletas favoritas de Dylan y salió del auto, me dio la botella de vino y uno al lado del otro tocamos el timbre, estábamos casi tocándonos pero yo lo sentía tan lejos de mí.

Alice abrió la puerta y casi gritó de la emoción, rodé los ojos y la abracé con fuerza cuando nos saludó y nos hizo entrar.

Dylan de inmediato corrió hacia nosotros y yo me sentí un poco celosa de que el niño se lanzara a los brazos de Edward antes que a los míos, él lo levantó sobre su cabeza mientras se reía, Dylan era un niño consentido por todos los que lo conocían y ese par habían tenido empatía desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

Cuando bajó al niño de las alturas, lo colocó directo en mis brazos y él me abrazó y me besó con tanto cariño que olvidé mis celos y le respondí el saludo, lo bajé al suelo y como todo un bandido le arrebató las galletas de la mano a Ed y salió corriendo rumbo al salón donde tenía puesto su canal de dibujos animados favorito.

Jasper salió de la cocina y nos saludó, inmediatamente él y Edward se enfrascaron en una de esas conversaciones en que solo los hombres se entienden, Alice y yo fuimos a la cocina, donde guardamos el vino en la nevera, no pudimos conversar mucho porque sonó el timbre y cuando Alice abrió me di cuenta de que también había invitado a Rosalie y Emmett, o como ellos les decían, sus héroes, eran una pareja un tanto extraña, una Terapeuta de Parejas y un Sexólogo, eran un ejemplo de una pareja perfecta, aunque yo sabía muy bien que eso no existe, esa era la impresión que me daban al verlos juntos, Emmett con ese brillo travieso en sus ojos azules, casi grises y ella con la sabiduría y experiencia en sus ojos verde agua.

Ambos me saludaron con cariño, no era la primera vez que los veía, además de ser los terapeutas de mis amigos se habían vuelto sus amigos también y frecuentaban la casa Whitlock tanto como yo.

Sin más demora Alice comenzó a servir y Jasper la ayudó, Rosalie los estudiaba a ambos constantemente y tenía el entrecejo fruncido por alguna razón cuando los miraba juntos ¿será que había algo mal nuevamente con mis amigos? Emmett bromeaba con Edward y por más que yo intentaba cruzar mi mirada con la suya, él me ignoraba completamente.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, la conversación era divertida y familiar pero yo estaba inusualmente callada, Edward a mi lado evitaba cualquier contacto conmigo y eso me estaba derrumbando de a poco, podía sentir las miradas de Alice y Rosalie sobre mí, podía que Rose no me conociera tan bien como Alice pero ella sabía de relaciones de pareja como quien ha vivido cien vidas de cien años cada una.

Jasper carraspeó para llamar la atención sobre él y miró a Alice con expectativa, ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo.

-Dilo tú, sé que te mueres de ganas, pero espera que vaya por Dylan. - El niño había cenado antes que nosotros y había pasado nuestra cena correteando entre el comedor donde nos encontrábamos y la sala donde estaba jugando, la sonrisa dulce que le dedicó Jasper a Alice me hizo sonreír y en ese momento sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, voltee rápidamente a encontrarme con su mirada y allí estaban sus ojos verde esmeralda fijos en mí, con la duda en ellos, era la primera vez que me miraba prácticamente desde el momento en el auto.

No sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza y le devolví la mirada interrogante, el negó ligeramente y volvió su atención a Alice que se estaba sentando de nuevo con Dylan en sus piernas.

-Bueno ahora sí- dijo Jasper y se podía ver que apenas podía con la emoción.

Yo estaba intrigada, no sabía que la cena era para un anuncio especial o algo por el estilo pero al parecer sí.

-Ustedes son nuestros amigos, son la familia que elegimos tener y por eso queríamos anunciarles esta noticia antes que a nadie más, antes que mis padres incluso- la sonrisa de Alice y Jasper era radiante y lo que nos iban a decir era realmente importante para ellos, Emmett y Rosalie se veían un poco más suspicaces que Edward y yo, creo que ellos se imaginaban de qué iba esto, pero la verdad yo no tenía ni idea y por lo visto Edward mucho menos -. Los Whitlock Brandon seguimos creciendo señores, viene en camino un nuevo miembro para nuestra familia y espero que esta vez sea una Alice en miniatura- Jasper puso sus brazos alrededor de Alice y Dylan, se veían extremadamente felices pero por mi parte las palabras de Jasper me cayeron como un cubo de agua helada.

Me tensé y Edward a mi lado también, volteó a verme, sentí su mirada sobre mi mientras yo intentaba controlar la rabia, el dolor, la envidia y los celos que sentía por mi mejor amiga y la familia que ella tiene y yo nunca podré tener. También intenté controlar el impulso de gritarle a Edward que por eso no era feliz, que yo quería un hijo, un esposo, una familia feliz como toda mujer sueña tener. Mis dudas se disiparon y mi resolución se solidificó como una roca, tendría un bebé, esa sería mi familia, no me importa nadie más, mi familia serian mis amigos y mi bebé.

-::-

**Nota de Autora: **Hola chicas, esta vez no tarde tanto como la anterior. Lo siento! Espero que este capitulo les guste... Diganme que tal el lemmon, primera vez que escribo un lemmon de esa manera y me pone nerviosa.

Gracias por dejar su comentario en el capitulo anterior a mis chicas: **Ginegine; anitakarina1983; gabyhyatt; Asira Cullen; MarVe.S; Adriu.**

Gracias enormes a mis Betas: betzacosta y Ginegine… Son el mejor equipo que se puede tener.

¿Merezco Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_-Los Whitlock Brandon seguimos creciendo señores, viene en camino un nuevo miembro para nuestra familia y espero que esta vez sea una Alice en miniatura- Jasper puso sus brazos alrededor de Alice y Dylan, se veían extremadamente felices pero por mi parte las palabras de Jasper me cayeron como un cubo de agua helada_

_Me tensé y Edward a mi lado también, volteó a verme, sentí su mirada sobre mi mientras yo intentaba controlar la rabia, el dolor, la envidia y los celos que sentía por mi mejor amiga y la familia que ella tiene y yo nunca podré tener. También intenté controlar el impulso de gritarle a Edward que por eso no era feliz, que yo quería un hijo, un esposo, una familia feliz como toda mujer sueña tener. Mis dudas se disiparon y mi resolución se solidificó como una roca, tendría un bebé, esa sería mi familia, no me importa nadie más, mi familia serian mis amigos y mi bebé._

-::-

-Pero si Alice de por sí ya es una miniatura -dijo Emmett en tono de broma sacándome de mis pensamientos egoístas y miserables, se levantó a felicitarlos y antes de que Rosalie abrazara a Alice y Emmett a Jasper estos los detuvieron con sonrisas en sus labios.

-Queremos que sean los Padrinos -les dijo Alice expectante.

Rosalie y Emmett se miraron el uno al otro y juntos saltaron de emoción, era raro que una pareja consolidada como ellos no tuvieran hijos aún, por lo que me había dicho Alice ellos llevaban al menos cinco años casados. Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas al abrazar a Alice, yo también quería llorar pero no tenía motivos, ni siquiera cuando me pidieron ser la madrina de Dylan lloré y esta vez no podía hacerlo.

Edward tomó mi mano sacudiéndola para sacarme de mi letargo, me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se levantó impulsándome a hacerlo con él, nos unimos a los abrazos de felicitación, Emmett nos abrazó también, parecía un niño el día de navidad, yo me sentía fuera de lugar e incómoda, estaba feliz por ellos, pero muy en el fondo dentro de mí, a la felicidad la superaban la envidia, los celos, la rabia, la impotencia, la frustración, ese mar negro superaba cualquier indicio de luz en mi interior.

-¿Qué te parece, Bells? - me preguntó Alice mientras me abrazaba, su voz se notaba nerviosa, no entendía por qué.

Se separó de mí lo justo para verme a los ojos agarrándome de las manos.

-Es maravilloso, Ali- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa pero no me creyó, su mirada se volvió suspicaz e interrogante.

-¿Algo va mal?- preguntó más calladamente y mirando a los lados para cerciorarse de que no era escuchada, tragué grueso y sonreí intentando tranquilizarla.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga, no te preocupes por mí que le podría hacer daño a la bebé, lo mío solo es un problema normal con Edward, ya lo solucionaremos- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella suspiró y me miró tiernamente.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Bella- le asentí y ella sonrió- Y no le digas "la bebé" aún no sabemos si es niña y podríamos crearle un problema de personalidad- dijo a modo de broma y yo rodé los ojos, confortada un poco por la camaradería con Alice.

Sí, podría vivir y ser feliz solo con la compañía de mis amigos si tuviera un bebé propio que cuidar.

El resto de la noche la pasamos en la sala, hablando entre nosotros, Dylan se sentó apoyando sus pies en el regazo de Edward y su cabeza en el mío, se quedó dormido de esa manera mientras yo acariciaba su suave cabello y hablaba con Alice y Rosalie, planificando la decoración del cuarto del bebé aunque Alice quería conocer primero el sexo porque si era niña definitivamente tendría su habitación de princesa así estuviera trillado el tema.

Cuando ya nos íbamos Jasper cargó al niño hasta su habitación y bajó rápidamente a despedirnos, Rosalie y Emmett entraron en su auto al mismo tiempo que Edward y yo al nuestro, corrección, nuestro no, al auto de Edward.

La tensión dentro del coche se podía cortar con un cuchillo, un silencio tan inquietante como la calma que precede a la tormenta, mis puños estaban cerrados en mi regazo con fuerza intentando contenerme de pedirle que lo soltara de una vez.

Se detuvo frente a mi puerta unos segundos como esperando que yo me bajara, no lo hice, no quería que huyera de nuevo, si teníamos que discutir, que pelear, que terminar, que fuera de una vez. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y yo no me moví, él pareció entender que no lo dejaría huir esta vez y arrancó el auto para estacionarse en mi garaje, ésta vez si me salí del auto, dejando la puerta abierta para él, llegué al salón derrumbándome en el sofá sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con voz seca- Aparte de infeliz, me refiero- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al peso de sus palabras y afianzando al mismo tiempo una acusación velada-. Respóndeme - exigió acercándose.

-Como la peor escoria del mundo Edward, así me siento- le respondí con rabia mientras me levantaba y lo encaraba-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente que otra persona tenga aquello que tú tanto deseas? - le pregunté histérica-. ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de lo que es sentirte como mierda por no poder alegrarte de la felicidad de la que consideras tu mejor amiga? -Él no dijo nada y yo proseguí-. ¿Acaso no merezco que mis sueños se cumplan, Edward? - mi voz sonó un poco más calmada-. ¿No tengo derecho a luchar por ellos?

-¡Estás exagerando, Bella!- gritó exasperado-. Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua -dijo despectivamente sentándose en el sofá y montando los pies en la mesa de centro, cruzándolos por sus tobillos despreocupadamente.

-¿Exagerando, Edward? - chillé en respuesta-. Tú no sabes lo que es no tener a nadie, no sabes lo que se siente estar tan sola y querer aferrarte a lo único que tienes - comencé a llorar, mis padres murieron hace un par de años, por eso tenía esta casa sola para mí, mi vida amorosa no era un ejemplo y solo contaba incondicionalmente con Alice pero ella tiene su propia vida, sus propios problemas que solucionar, su familia que cuidar, no podía exigirle a ella lo que solo una familia propia podía brindarme, me desplomé en el suelo, llorando y cubriendo mi rostro con las manos.

-Bella -la voz conciliadora de Edward estaba ya desprovista de arrogancia, estaba preocupado por mi-. Lo siento- dijo levantando mi rostro, su mirada era impenetrable pero podía notar que estaba apenado por su actitud.

Me abracé a él llorando amargamente, refugiando mi cara en su pecho, descargando mi frustración y mi rabia por no poder hacerle entender que mi mayor deseo era tener un hijo, un niño suyo y mío de preferencia que él se quedara a mi lado, cuidando de ese pedacito de cada uno, de esa persona que estará atada a nosotros por el lazo más poderoso e irrompible, el lazo de sangre.

Pasó mucho rato para que yo me calmara y mis sollozos disminuyeran, con delicadeza Edward quitó mis brazos de su cuello y me tomó de las manos, levanté mi rostro y en sus ojos pude ver su resolución antes de que la dijera.

-No -susurré débilmente.

-No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño Bella. -Fue su justificación.

-Sé que he sido estúpida y desagradable presionándote, no me dejes, Edward -la presión en mi pecho me decía que me había estado mintiendo a mí misma diciendo que no necesito a Edward a mi lado, lo necesito, tanto como necesito respirar.

-No puedo quedarme, Bella, la situación es que tú quieres algo que yo no puedo darte, no puedo. -Me soltó levantándose del suelo y lo vi subir las escaleras.

Unos minutos después reaccioné, Edward no podía irse de mi lado, no podía hacerme esto.

-Edward -lo llamé desde la puerta de la habitación, donde preparaba su acostumbrada mochila, agregando a ella los artículos personales que había ido dejando aquí-. No puedes dejarme por favor… -le pedí con voz ahogada mientras él continuaba con su trabajo.

-Es lo mejor, Bella, podrás conseguir un hombre que esté dispuesto a darte un hijo, yo no puedo hacerlo. -Volteó a mirarme y su mirada me dolió, me veía con lástima y yo no quería que él me viera de esa manera.

-Podría estar embarazada justo ahora- le dije con rabia, era casi totalmente improbable que lo estuviera realmente, ya que tenía apenas dos días de haber dejado de tomar la pastilla, sabía que olvidar tomar una aumentaba las probabilidades de embarazo pero también era cierto que como yo tengo mucho tiempo tomando anticonceptivos puede que pasen unos meses antes de ser completamente fértil, pero necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerlo a mi lado.

Edward se quedó paralizado apenas me escuchó, su respiración se volvió superficial y yo me preparé para la ola de furia que suponía vendría a continuación.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó con rabia contenida, apretando fuertemente una camiseta que estaba por meter en la mochila y volteando a mirarme.

Tragué grueso e intentando detener los temblores de mi cuerpo levanté la barbilla desafiantemente.

-Dejé de tomar las pastillas y hemos estado juntos muchas veces desde que lo hice. -Omití hace cuánto había dejado de tomarlas.

No sé cómo esperaba que Edward reaccionara ante la información que le di, pero definitivamente lo que menos me esperaba era ver como su rostro pasaba de la rabia a la sorpresa y finalmente al asco en cuestión de segundos.

-Que arpía resultaste ser, Isabella -dijo con desprecio volviendo a armar su mochila pero ésta vez lanzando las cosas en el interior con rabia.

Yo me quedé en silencio viéndolo seguir con su actividad, negándome a creer que él verdaderamente se iría aún con la posibilidad de que yo estuviera embarazada.

-¡¿Se puede saber… qué demonios pensabas hacer en caso de quedar embarazada? -Explotó de pronto lanzando la mochila hacia un lado contra la pared de la habitación, con su grito yo pegué un respingo y mis temblores se hicieron más incontrolables.

-Yo… yo… -Tenía miedo, no podía articular más que una palabra, los pensamientos se arremolinaban desordenadamente en mi cabeza mientras mi corazón latía duramente en mi pecho resonando en mis oídos.

-¡¿Crees que soy el tipo de hombre que puedes amarrar con un hijo? -Estaba paralizada, lo único que se me ocurría era volver atrás en el tiempo, detener las palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero no podía hacer eso, una medida desesperada era decir _"Hola, Edward, sonríe a la cámara escondida", _pero dudaba que eso resultara. Edward estaba frente a mí, me tomó la cara apretando ligeramente para que levantara la vista y lo viera a los ojos-. Créeme Bella, no soy ese tipo de hombre. -Su voz era suave, sarcástica y burlona, el Edward que conocí en el supermercado.

Escuchar de sus labios que en caso de estar embarazada igual me abandonaría me hizo derrumbarme, el Edward que yo conocía, el hombre del que me había enamorado, ese que yo tenía como un santo en un altísimo pedestal cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedacitos como mis sueños e ilusiones.

-No te lo iba a decir -logré articular con voz ahogada, tenía que defender mi dignidad, me había comportado como la mala de la película, pero no podía dejarme romper más por él.

-Aja -dijo incrédulamente mientras me soltaba y se iba a recoger la mochila, volvió a acomodar lo que se había salido en su arrebato y pasó por mi lado para bajar las escaleras, lo seguí con la mirada no sé si esperando que se fuera realmente porque ese no era mi Edward o si en realidad estaba esperando que se arrepintiera y me dijera que no le importaba que mal me hubiese comportado y que se quedaría a mi lado y de nuestro hijo.

Se detuvo antes de bajar el primer escalón y mi corazón traicionero se saltó un latido.

-Si estás embarazada infórmamelo y me haré cargo de mi hijo, pero no quiero volver a enredarme con una manipuladora como tú. -La opción que no había considerado me golpeó de maneras diferentes; por un lado me sentí aliviada porque Edward quería hacerse cargo de su hijo y ese sí era el hombre que yo amaba pero por otro lado me dolió la imagen que se estaba llevando de mí.

Cuando logré moverme y llegar a lo alto de la escalera la puerta principal se cerraba con un portazo, como una autómata me senté en el último escalón a llorar desconsoladamente esperando que se volviera a abrir y apareciera extrañándome y perdonándome.

-No me dejes, Edward, por favor, no me dejes -susurré al silencio abrazando mis piernas y apoyando la cabeza en mis rodillas.

.

.

.

Como autómata dirigía a la fila de mis alumnos a la salida de la escuela, vigilaba que los que se fueran en el autobús se subieran, a los que fueran a buscar se montaran en el auto que yo identificara como el de alguno de sus padres y algunos padres esperaban para hablar conmigo de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera.

Estaba apática desde que Edward me dejó. Dos meses habían pasado, en los cuales en cada uno había aparecido mi menstruación puntualmente como para burlarse de mí, a pesar de eso me hice pruebas de embarazo de farmacia casi semanales porque había oído que a algunas mujeres menstruaban en los primeros meses del embarazo, pero todas daban negativas.

Sé que no tiene sentido esperar y anhelar a alguien que piensa que eres la mayor arpía manipuladora, sobre todo sabiendo que lo que piensa sea probablemente cierto; pero igual cada día tenía la esperanza que Edward volviera, y cada noche dormía desilusionada porque él no tocaba a mi puerta.

Alice me miraba preocupada desde el sitio donde ella misma estaba despidiendo a sus alumnos, mi trato con ella cada día era más distante, verla tan radiantemente feliz me hacía sentir mal por envidiarla, Dylan era mi mejor medicina, con él volvía a sonreír aunque fuera por una horas, a veces Alice lo dejaba ir conmigo a mi casa.

Alice solo sabía que Edward había terminado conmigo, pero no había tenido la fortaleza de contarle a mi mejor amiga, la única persona con la que podía contar incondicionalmente en el mundo el motivo por el cual él se había ido.

_-¿Pero qué diablos sucedió, Bella? -Me preguntó mi amiga mientras me consolaba en su salón de clases el lunes siguiente al fin de semana de la cena, era la hora del recreo y sin poder evitarlo fui a su salón buscando que ella me reconfortara con sus palabras._

_-Yo hice algo mal, Alice. -Fue lo que dije como respuesta, ella solo suspiró exasperada._

_-¿Algo mal como una comida quemada? O ¿Algo mal como asesinar a su mascota? -Quise liberar un amago de risa pero salió fue un lastimero sollozo-. Shhhh. -Intentó consolarme nuevamente abrazándome-. No haré mas bromas, lo prometo, es solo que me frustra no saber qué pasa contigo, sé que esto no es algo que vino de pronto._

_-Lo que pasó Alice es que él no quiso mudarse definitivamente a vivir conmigo, yo me tomé la relación muy en serio, eso fue lo que pasó -dije una verdad a medias para salir del paso y Alice hizo una mueca de pena._

_-Lo siento, nena, pero si no es él otro será -me dijo y yo negué._

_-El problema con eso es que yo siento que Edward es el indicado -le confesé con un nuevo sollozo._

_-Al César lo que es del César, Bells. -Fue su respuesta._

Ella intentaba ayudarme, pero el agujero negro en mi pecho se tragaba cualquier indicio de felicidad, como dije antes, Dylan era el que lograba hacerme sonreír, lo único lo suficientemente puro para no ser absorbido por la oscuridad.

Alice hasta había cuadrado más de una reunión conmigo y Rosalie, con la excusa de comprar cosas para el bebé o hacer simples cosas de chicas. Ella me reunía con su amiga terapeuta y ésta intentaba tratarme aunque su especialidad fueran parejas, era inútil, yo lo que necesitaría era ser internada en un sanatorio porque estaba realmente loca.

Yo sabía que mi comportamiento con Edward no había sido racional, había perdido la cabeza y el sentido de la realidad, en mi cometido de mantenerlo a mi lado me había cegado y sé que le causé mucho daño, esa última pelea nos había destrozado a ambos, yo lo tomé por tonto al dejar de cuidarme y él me hirió con cada una de sus palabras. Ni siquiera me había llamado para saber si estaba o no embarazada, lo que me decía que le daba igual, si lo estuviera tampoco se lo diría, mi plan original hubiese quedado a la perfección en caso de que esas pruebas fueran positivas, solo que me había engañado a mí misma y no quería ser solo la madre del hijo de Edward, yo quería seguir siendo su mujer.

El último de mis alumnos fue recogido por su padre y yo vi mi vía de escape libre, Alice no me haría ir con Rosalie nuevamente, le hice una seña a mi amiga y la vi desesperarse porque aún le quedaban un par de niños.

-¡Bella, espera! -me dijo con voz alta y a mi vez yo maldije en silencio porque no podía hacerme la que no escuché con semejante grito que lanzó.

Me voltee forzando una sonrisa y ella respiró aliviada, incómoda comencé a mover nerviosa uno de mis pies mientras esperaba en las escaleras del colegio a que Alice se desocupara. Luego de unos minutos estuvo libre de responsabilidades y juntas en silencio nos encaminamos a la guardería a buscar a Dylan.

-Acompáñame a llevar a Dylan al hospital -dijo a medio camino en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enfermo? -pregunté preocupada.

-No - dijo tranquilizándome-. Solo que lo dejaré con Jasper unas horas mientras tú y yo hablamos como debimos haberlo hecho desde hace más de dos meses. -Abrí la boca para inventar una excusa o decir que no había nada que hablar, que eran ideas suyas pero no me dejó-. Bella, no estás bien… no es necesario que me mientas y no puedes guardarte todo eso para siempre.

Cuando Dylan salió yo me encargué prácticamente de él, Alice nos miraba y sonreía poco, ella me pidió que dejara en la escuela mi carro, que luego lo vendríamos a buscar y fuimos a dejar a Dylan en el hospital.

Era increíble como ahora todo el mundo sabía quién era Alice, apenas puso un pie en el hospital, todos la saludaban con respeto y cariño como la Sra. Whitlock, el cambio considerable a que antes la Sra. Whitlock era un fantasma que ellos sabían que existía pero que no la conocían ya que ella decía no querer involucrarse en la vida de Jasper, pero aprendieron que debe existir equilibrio y que ella debe tener su lugar como debe ser.

Ver a Jasper recibir a su familia apretó aun más mi corazón, aunque Alice se mostraba cauta y hasta un poco renuente a las muestras de afecto de su marido, pero sabía que lo hacía por "solidaridad" conmigo, para que no me sintiera mal, solo que sentirme mal ya era mi hobbie favorito.

.

.

.

Sentadas en un café, en una mesa un poco apartada del resto con una taza humeante del brebaje enfrente de nosotras le relaté la verdadera historia a mi mejor amiga, yo estaba cansada de ocultar mis sentimientos, de mentir sobre lo que pasó y sobretodo de ser la victima cuando en realidad fui la culpable. Ella me miraba con la preocupación marcada en su rostro, no emitió ni una palabra desde que comencé mi historia, yo me desahogué completamente, expresándole mis dudas, inquietudes y mis inseguridades.

Cuando le conté totalmente apenada la envidia y los celos que me embargaban al verla con su familia pude ver como se entristecía y avergonzaba, lo cual era ilógico ya que la envidiosa era yo, no ella.

-Bells, querida -me consoló cuando terminé de hablar y me ahogaba en el llanto, arrepentida y deseando con todas mis fuerzas recuperar a Edward, se cambió a la silla junto a mí y me abrazó reconfortándome.

-Lo quiero de vuelta, Ali, sé que fui tonta y egoísta, pero deseo tanto tener un bebé…- sollocé en su hombro.

-Bella. -El tono en la voz de Alice me hizo entender que lo que venía era un llamado de atención-. Intentaste hacer las cosas a un ritmo y en un tiempo diferente a como el destino lo tenía planeado, si Edward era el hombre para ti, tarde o temprano irían dando los pasos para avanzar en su relación, pero tú quisiste apresurar las cosas y cuando eso no resultó, te quisiste saltar unos cuantos metros y creo que la caída ha sido aparatosa.

-Edward no quería compromiso de ninguna forma, Alice, y yo sé que él es el hombre indicado para ser el padre de mis hijos -me excusé patéticamente.

-Quítate eso de la cabeza, Bella -me riñó con fuerza-. ¿Cómo iba a ser el padre si pensabas botarlo cuando salieras embarazada? Porque si no estaba en tus planes informarlo para que participara en la crianza, no estabas viendo a Edward más que como un donante de esperma.

Me sonrojé porque en el fondo yo esperaba que él se quedara conmigo al saberme embarazada, mi subconsciente había hecho un plan para que él descubriera por "casualidad" mi embarazo y así se quedara conmigo.

-Yo…-intenté defenderme pero tuve que bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

-Si quieres recuperar a Edward de verdad, tienes que hacer las cosas bien, Bella, tampoco puedes presionarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, es un ser humano con sus propios criterios, a los hombres no les gusta que los manden, fíjate en Jasper y cuál era su válvula de escape a mis dominios. Si no hubieses reaccionado tan disgustada cuando él rechazó tu propuesta y no hubieses sido tan impulsiva con lo de las pastillas quizás a estas alturas él te hubiese sorprendido llegando a tu casa con todas sus cosas, pero hiciste todo eso y no hay marcha atrás.

-Lo quiero de vuelta, Alice -le dije con un puchero.

-Si lo quieres de vuelta tienes que enmendar tus errores, buscarlo y demostrarle que la loca que hizo todas esas cosas no es "tu verdadero yo", que estás dispuesta a recibir de él lo que él quiere darte y disfruta, amiga, no apresures las cosas con los hijos, cuando tengan que llegar llegarán, no te preocupes por eso. No fuerces la situación y deja que las cosas fluyan sin presiones.

-Pareces toda una hippie hablándome así -dije sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-Quién sabe, quizás en otra vida fui hippie - dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía que recuperar a Edward, no podía perderlo definitivamente por causa de un deseo que me estaba consumiendo hasta la cordura, podía comportarme como una adulta y aceptar mis errores aceptando que quizás no sea el momento para hacer mis sueños realidad. Respiré profundo y me sequé las lágrimas, Alice tenía razón, no podía perder al hombre de mi vida por un sueño que tarde o temprano conseguiría, solo tenía que armarme de paciencia y esperar.

Mientras esperaba que se me hiciera realidad el sueño de ser madre, me dedicaría recuperar y ser feliz con Edward.

_::_

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **Hola Chicas, si es que todavía queda alguien por ahí que lea, apuesto que si leyeron el capi tuvieron que repasar el anterior para saber de que venía la cosa. Sé que me tarde mucho pero les dije que me venían cambios en mi vida y el más grande es que me casé, hoy hace exactamente un mes, trate de tener el capi antes de eso pero definitivamente no pude, lo tenía por la mitad hasta que en Semana Santa, con los días libres fue que pude terminarlo. Al matrimonio se le agrega obviamente mi mudanza y todo eso, además comencé a estudiar en las noches y ahí sí que se monto la gata en la batea. Pero bueh, continuaré el fic asi tarde en subir pero espero que comprendan que estoy en proceso de adaptación a una nueva vida.

Sin más cháchara les agradezco a las lectoras que me dejaron su comentario en el capitulo pasado: **Tata XOXO; Asira Cullen; VaNeSaErK y MarVe.S. **También a las nuevas alertas y favoritos que recibí de esta y mis otras historias, por si se pasan por aquí.

Gracias ENORMES a mis amadas Betas: Ginegine y betzacosta!

¿Merezco Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Tenía que recuperar a Edward, no podía perderlo definitivamente por causa de un deseo que me estaba consumiendo hasta la cordura, podía comportarme como una adulta y aceptar mis errores aceptando que quizás no sea el momento para hacer mis sueños realidad. Respiré profundo y me sequé las lágrimas, Alice tenía razón, no podía perder al hombre de mi vida por un sueño que tarde o temprano conseguiría, solo tenía que armarme de paciencia y esperar._

_Mientras esperaba que se me hiciera realidad el sueño de ser madre, me dedicaría recuperar y ser feliz con Edward._

**Realidad**

**Capítulo 5**

¿Cómo recuperarlo? Es el dilema en el que me encuentro, la conversación con Alice me ayudó a sacar todo el veneno y amargura que había en mi interior, mi amiga me hizo recapacitar en los errores que cometí y en las prioridades que debo tomar en cuenta, me di cuenta que no puedo forzar las situaciones porque tarde o temprano se vuelven en mi contra.

Edward es mi prioridad ahora, sigo queriendo ser madre pero Alice me hizo entender que las cosas llegan cuando es el mejor momento aunque parezca que es el peor, me puso de ejemplo su primer embarazo, tenía apenas seis meses saliendo con Jasper, pero eso los unió más, tomaron decisiones que fueron para bien o para mal pero a fin de cuentas siguen juntos hoy en día.

Respiro profundo intentando tomar fuerzas mientras veo desde el asiento de conductor de mi auto la entrada al edificio de apartamentos donde vive Edward, aprieto el volante hasta que mis nudillos se ponen blancos, llevo dos semanas con esta rutina, deteniendo mi auto en este mismo sitio, debatiéndome entre esperar a verlo entrar o salir del edificio y entre bajar y preguntar por él en la portería, hacer el intento de que me dejen pasar y abordarlo en su territorio, pero no ha pasado nada, ni lo he visto por aquí, ni yo me decido a bajar del auto.

Paso las manos por mi cara, desesperada por mi indecisión, desesperada por no saber qué decirle, no quería llamarlo por teléfono para citarlo ni nada, creería que lo estoy llamando por estar embarazada y no me querría ver, ¡Demonios! siento como si tuviera que arrastrarme ante él para que me perdone por ser tan estúpida.

Un taxi se detiene en la entrada y un minuto después mi corazón se detiene, ahí está, saliendo con su uniforme de piloto perfectamente limpio y planchado, la maleta de tripulación arrastrándose detrás de él, es tan puñeteramente sexy que me siento ahogada y es que me he olvidado de respirar, sus lentes de aviador nunca antes mejor usados, si más bien parecía un Stripper preparado para cumplir la fantasía de cualquier mujer con un piloto más que un piloto de verdad.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí, pero no para él que sin perder tiempo se subió al taxi y éste arranco, a mi me tomó unos minutos recuperar la respiración y para cuando dejé de hiperventilar me di cuenta que perdí la mejor oportunidad que habría tenido en mucho tiempo para hablar con él, suspiré decepcionada.

Encendí el auto, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar mi auto se me ocurrió una idea, quizás debería abordarlo en un sitio donde no podría hacerme un desplante sin hacer un escándalo y Edward no es de los que le gusten los escándalos, a ningún hombre le gustan si vamos al caso. Apagué el motor de nuevo y me bajé apresurada, respire profundo y me decidí, me planté delante de la puerta de entrada del edificio, le hice señas al portero y éste me abrió la puerta desde su puesto, entre y fui directo al mostrador de recepción donde el joven portero me esperaba con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas Tardes- lo saludé educadamente.

-Buenas Tardes señorita ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?- me contestó.

-Estoy buscando al Señor Masen- iba a agregar que sabía que vivía allí pero no lo creí necesario.

El portero me miró con pena.

-Lo siento, el señor Masen salió hace pocos minutos

-Oh, qué lástima, no pude llegar a tiempo- dije con cara de apenada- ¿Sabe por casualidad cuando regresa?- pregunté y no pude evitar sonar ansiosa, esto era todo por lo que había entrado, una fecha, un momento.

Me miró dubitativo, como preguntándose si me daba la información o no.

-Podría llamarlo usted y preguntárselo, no estoy autorizado a dar ese tipo de información- el tipo amable ahora era todo cautela.

-Es que ayer perdí mi celular y no me sé su número de memoria- dije haciéndome la avergonzada.

Me miró con la duda en el rostro, había en su mirada un destello de cautela hacia mí, le sostuve la mirada con mi mejor sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome, quería preparar algo con lo que Edward no se podría negar a escucharme.

-Dijo que regresaba en un par de días pero no tengo seguridad de esa información.- me dijo en un susurro, como temiendo que alguien lo escuchara ayudándome.

-Muchas gracias- le dije sonriendo radiantemente. -Edward se lo agradecerá mucho si todo sale bien, espero- no pude ocultar mi emoción y me incliné en el mostrador para darle un beso en la mejilla al buen muchacho que me ayudó, éste se sonrojó un poco y me miró con cara de "¿Ésta loca de dónde salió?"

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más me di la vuelta y él me abrió la puerta desde su puesto nuevamente, le grité un nuevo gracias emocionado y corrí hasta mi auto, creo que ahora tenía que tener paciencia y esperar para lograr lo que quería pero tenía que hacerlo, de esa forma me tendría que escuchar queriendo o sin quererlo.

.

.

-Bella ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No estás exagerando un poco?- Me preguntó Alice cuando le conté mi plan.

-¡Es perfecto Ali!- Mi entusiasmo parecía sorprender y yo me reía doblemente- En las películas esas cosas siempre funcionan- agregué.

-Y yo como en las películas me pregunto ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?- dijo exasperada y yo me reí a carcajadas.

-Alice no seas tonta, me conoces y sabes que no soy de las que hace esas cosas tan ridículas y que solo pasan en películas- le dije decidiendo terminar con mi broma.

-Gracias a Dios, ya estaba considerando internarte en un manicomio- dijo con evidente y real alivio.

-Pareciera que no me conoces, yo no sería capaz de meterme en la cabina de sonido del aeropuerto y pedirle perdón a Edward por los altavoces, nadie se tiene que enterar de nuestros problemas- dije ya un poco más seria- Pero si lo iré a buscar al aeropuerto, sé que no llevó su auto y le ofreceré el aventón como cuando nos conocimos, me permitiré ser un poquito tonta por hacer la paradoja de ambas situaciones- suspiré esperanzada.

Alice me miraba con una expresión de alegría y ansiedad en su rostro, estaba preocupada por mi y aunque yo intentaba parecer optimista haciendo bromas al respecto, por dentro todavía estaba el temor de que se negara totalmente a hablar conmigo. Ella tenía esperanzas, siempre había sido una soñadora por naturaleza y yo por mi parte siempre era la realista, rayando en lo pesimista en algunas ocasiones pero ambas éramos un equilibrio para la otra.

-Ya verás que si te va a escuchar Bella, Edward te quería de verdad y sinceramente me alegro de que no quedases embarazada- la mire mal y ella levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia y negó con la cabeza- No están en la mejor situación para tener un hijo Bella- completó y yo bajé la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero yo lo deseaba tanto, y aún lo deseo- murmuré sin levantar la vista.

-Llegará amiga, cuando menos te lo esperes te llegará el momento de ser madre- me animó para darme un abrazo consolador.

.

.

.

Es el día, pedí permiso en la escuela para faltar hoy a trabajar, total es viernes, es el día que llega Edward y estoy muy ansiosa, no sé a qué hora llega y tampoco soy boba, antes pasé por el edificio donde vive y hablé con mi nuevo mejor amigo el portero y éste me informó que aún no había llegado, así que aquí estoy, en la salida del aeropuerto esperando que el hombre de mi vida aparezca por aquí, por lo menos sé en que puertas desembarcan los aviones de la aerolínea donde trabaja.

Llevo ya horas aquí, es medio día y no ha llegado, mi día se ha pasado entre paseos, sentarme en alguna sala de espera por unos minutos hasta que anunciaban la llegada de algún vuelo y salía disparada hasta la puerta indicada hasta que veía desembarcar a toda la tripulación sin rastro de mi Edward.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, después de una ronda más de espera y guardia cerca de desembarque y de un bocadillo de los que había llevado para pasar el día, me había sentado en el piso cerca de una puerta cuando anunciaron la llegada de otro vuelo, me levanté como un rayo y corrí a la puerta de salida que indicaban, tropecé con un niño que iba de la mano de su madre, me detuve a disculparme, el niño me sonrió y siguió de largo soltando la mano de su madre y ésta lo siguió unos pasos por detrás de él sonriendo también y era una sonrisa de orgullo por su hijo, pero fue la sonrisa de ese niño la que me congeló el corazón y me dejó clavada en el sitio donde me había detenido.

-Mira mamá, viene saliendo papá- dijo el niño emocionado mientras se alejaban de mi y caminaban a la puerta de salida a la que yo también tenía que ir.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por apartar mi vista del niño y mi corazón volvió a la vida al ver a Edward saliendo del avión con su uniforme impecable y la pequeña maleta arrastrando detrás de él, no pude moverme, las piernas me temblaban y yo estaba regañándome internamente por quedarme ahí parada como tonta.

Todo sucedió en fracciones de segundos, cuando Edward puso un pie fuera de la puerta de abordaje el mundo entero se sacudió aunque solo lo sintiera mi cuerpo.

-Papá- grito la voz de un niño.

Edward que venía hablando con su copiloto volteó hacia la voz con una sonrisa en los labios, se despidió rápidamente y fue rápidamente a encontrarse con el niño que yo había tropezado momentos antes, el niño corrió a sus brazos y él lo recibió con alegría.

"Papá" "Papá" "Papá" Repetía mi mente la voz del niño, el niño le había dicho papá y él había volteado, mi mente retrocedió unos segundos antes, al momento en que me tropecé con el niño y él me sonrió, la sonrisa del niño, una sonrisa idéntica a la de Edward, el aire huía de mis pulmones alarmantemente y no lograba mover mis pies, bien sea para alejarme de allí o para acercarme, pero… ¿para qué me iba a acercar? Ahí yo no tenía nada que hacer, Edward ya tiene una familia, tiene un hijo y una… Mi mirada se traslada hacia la mujer que acompañaba al niño, es hermosa, con rizos rojizos recogidos en una coleta y algunos sueltos enmarcando su rostro de expresión muy juvenil, ella mira sin acercarse mucho cómo Edward y su hijo hablaban como locos, poniéndose al día, dejándoles espacio para que tuvieran su momento de hombres y luego saludarlo como una mujer saluda a su hombre, lo que ella estaba haciendo era algo que le había visto hacer muchas veces a Alice, dejaba que padre e hijo se saludaran y tuvieran un momento de "hombres" para luego intervenir y saludar a su esposo como debe ser… Edward tiene un hijo y una esposa…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí parada, mirándolo interactuar con un niño que aparentaba ser un pre-adolescente y que indudablemente se parecía a él, pero al parecer el peso de mi mirada fue muy fuerte y Edward volteó y su mirada chocó con la mía.

-Bella- articuló más yo no lo pude escuchar. Sin embargo, ese fue el interruptor que activó los movimientos de mi cuerpo.

Di media vuelta y como alma que lleva el diablo busqué la salida hacia el estacionamiento, entré a mi auto y lo más rápido que pude salí de allí, sobrepasé todos los límites de velocidad, mi mente no dejaba de atar cabos.

Nunca fui a su departamento, nunca me presentó amigos suyos, nunca mencionó que conociera a sus padres, toda nuestra relación se movió en mi círculo, en mi territorio, con mis amigos y casi siempre en mi casa, después de esa primera cita era muy extraña la ocasión en que salíamos a cenar.

_-¿Salimos a cenar ésta noche?- le pregunté a Edward mientras recuperábamos el aliento después de que él llegara de uno de sus viajes._

_-Mejor pedimos a domicilio, nena, no creo poder llegar al postre sin comerte a ti nuevamente- respondió mientras acariciaba uno de mis pechos y después inclinándose tomó mi pezón en su boca._

_Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias y sí, la comida a domicilio era mejor si lo que no quería era cocinar y aún mejor si entre plato y plato hacías el amor._

Mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, recuerdos que venían a torturarme en el momento menos oportuno, sin rumbo fijo me alejé de las autopistas y busqué las solitarias carreteras, necesitaba despejarme y no tenía a dónde ir, manejar a cualquier lugar me parecía lo más adecuado.

Yo deseando fervientemente ser madre y Edward no quería ser papá, claro que no, si él ya tiene un hijo, y yo que decía que sería buen padre, no dudo que lo sea pero se suponía que él no había pasado por eso aún, por eso cuando lo veía interactuar tan bien con Dylan se prendía la esperanza en mi corazón.

_-Titi Bella- saludó Dylan corriendo hacia mí, Alice saludó con la mano y volvió a subir a su vehículo, arrancó en cuanto Dylan estuvo en mis brazos. Se veía muy afectada pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Jasper y por eso fue que decidí llamarla aunque Edward siguiera conmigo después de nuestro almuerzo antes de que él partiera a trabajar._

_Cuando entré Dylan iba delante de mi corriendo a la sala para encender la televisión pero se detuvo al ver que la sala no estaba vacía, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión._

_-¡Hey, tenemos visitas!- exclamó cuando vio a Dylan de pie junto a mí en el umbral de la sala._

_Mi ahijado me miró con duda y yo le sonreí._

_-Dylan él es mi amigo Edward, Edward él es mi príncipe Dylan- les presenté y el niño volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido._

_-Titi ya soy gande pada que me digan píncipe- me reclamó._

_-Lo siento señor Dylan- y él infló el pecho orgulloso, cuestión que me hizo reír._

_-Ven Dylan, espero que esto no te ofenda pero a mí en verdad me gusta este dibujo animado y la gente grande también puede verlos- Edward lo invitó a sentarse a su lado frente a la televisión._

_El aparato proyectaba nada más y nada menos que Ben 10 ¿No se iba a ganar al niño en 3 segundos? ¡Si le ponía su serie favorita ya lo tenía en el bolsillo de por vida! Y yo no le había dicho que Dylan era fanático de ese personaje, era algo natural._

_Después de ver la serie, Edward se sentó en el suelo a jugar con Dylan, haciendo los sonidos típicos de carros, ambulancias, motos mientras los movían de un lado a otro. Yo los observé y aunque lo acaba de conocer, con cada acción confirmaba que Edward era el hombre perfecto para mí, ya que para cumplir con ese puesto un requisito indispensable es que fuera un padre en potencia._

"Padre en potencia" bufé ante la expresión, era tan estúpida, fui la otra por tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta, con la excusa de su trabajo y que estaba viajando podía quedarse conmigo unos días y con su esposa, con su familia el resto de ellos, viajaba un par días y luego pasaba una o dos semanas entre una y otra casa.

Qué locura de vida, mi mejor amiga había sufrido siendo la esposa y cuantas veces no desee arrancarle los ojos a esa "otra" por el daño que le estaba causando a la vida de mi amiga, ahora yo soy la otra, la que está haciéndole daño a una familia, golpee el volante frustrada, me sentía tan idiota.

¿Cómo nunca se me pudo ocurrir? Y el mentiroso ese… _"Soy soltero" _Mentiroso debería decir en su lugar.

Era tal mi frustración que aunque tenía muchas ganas no podía llorar, siempre había sido de las que cuando se molestan lloran de rabia pero ésta vez era tal el extremo de mi rabia e ira que las lágrimas tenían que esperar, sí, me dolía como el infierno el haber sido engañada de esa manera, pero era más la impotencia de haber sido tan estúpida, eran más las ganas de retroceder el tiempo y no haber detenido el auto a su lado para darle un aventón sumamente corto hasta su departamento.

_-No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño Bella- _Sus palabras en nuestra última pelea se reprodujeron en mi mente con su voz exacta, con el preciso tono en que las había dicho.

_-No puedo quedarme Bella, la situación es que tú quieres algo que yo no puedo darte, no puedo Bella- _Aprieto el volante hasta que mis nudillos se ponen blancos de la fuerza que estoy ejerciendo.

_-Es lo mejor Bella, podrás conseguir un hombre que esté dispuesto a darte un hijo, yo no puedo hacerlo- volteó a mirarme y su mirada me dolió, me veía con lástima y yo no quería que él me viera de esa manera._

Él se había puesto en evidencia, esa vez me lo había dicho entre líneas, él no podía darme un hijo porque ya tenía su familia, no podía mudarse definitivamente conmigo porque ya él tenía un hogar, un sitio dónde llegar y dónde lo esperaban como yo con la cena servida, pero a diferencia de mí en ese otro hogar, esa mujer llevaba su anillo o al menos había firmado un papel que los unía más allá que físicamente.

El dique se rompió y las lágrimas al fin hicieron acto de presencia, los sollozos me cortaban la respiración y me ahogaba en mi propio sufrimiento.

El sonido de la corneta fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, en cuestiones de segundos me vi evitando una colisión con un camión para irme de frente contra la línea de arboles que bordeaban la carretera.

No había dolor, no había recuerdos, no había luz, no había sonidos, no había nada…

-::-

**Nota de Autora: **Me tardé más que la vez anterior lo se, pero la universidad, el trabajo, la casa, el esposo, la vida social de dos familias y de varios grupos de amigos, me tenían muy ocupada. Y créanme tenia esto en mente desde hace tiempo, no con Bella pero cuando me senté a escribir pues me di cuenta que era aquí donde tenía que estar.

Quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron rr en el capitulo anterior, porque con tardanza y todo ahí están sus palabras de aliento. Gracias a: Adriu VaNeSaErK; MarVe.S; ini narvel; Asira Cullen. Y también a todos los nuevos Alertas y Favoritos en mi perfil y mis historias, me encanta que aun lean Atrapada que fue mi primer fic xD

Gracias también a mis betas: Ginegine y betzacosta que son unos soles =D

¿Merezco Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mío… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan más pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios  www. fanfiction s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

_En el Capitulo anterior…_

_El dique se rompió y las lágrimas al fin hicieron acto de presencia, los sollozos me cortaban la respiración y me ahogaba en mi propio sufrimiento._

_El sonido de la corneta fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, en cuestiones de segundos me vi evitando una colisión con un camión para irme de frente contra la línea de arboles que bordeaban la carretera._

_No había dolor, no había recuerdos, no había luz, no había sonidos, no había nada…_

**Realidad**

**Capítulo 6**

**Alice POV**

El teléfono sonó mientras Dylan y yo veíamos _Toy Story 2_, para variar un poquito de todo el exceso de _Ben 10_ al que mi hijo nos somete a todos, lo había convencido de ver la continuación de esa película ya que le había gustado mucho la primera.

-¿Hola? -contesté tranquilamente en voz baja para que Dylan no se molestara porque no lo dejaba escuchar.

-Hola cariño. -La voz de Jasper sonaba un poco ronca pero era él y sonreí al instante.

-Jazz, cielo… Qué bueno que eres tú, pensaba llamarte para pedirte que trajeras pizza cuando vinieras, no tengo ganas de cocinar esta noche. -Me estiré en el sofá mientras hablaba y haciendo que sonara como si hacía pucheros.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Rosalie y Emmett que por favor cuiden a Dylan esta noche y me alcanzas en el hospital?- propuso.

-Cariño, pero es viernes, los viernes cenamos en familia, nuestra noche es los sábados- dije extrañada de que me propusiera esos planes.

Suspiró como dándose por vencido, y yo solo con esa señal supe que algo andaba mal, me levanté del sofá y busqué irme a la cocina para que Dylan no escuchara nada.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Jazz? -le pregunté con el corazón en la boca y recapitulando Jasper me dijo que llevara a Dylan con Emmett y Rosalie cuando nuestra primera opción siempre es…-. Bella… ¿Le sucedió algo a Bella? -Pregunté con la histeria aumentando a cuenta gotas.

-Prométeme que te mantendrás tranquila y que serás prudente por nuestros hijos- me pidió sin contestar a mi pregunta, allí tuve la certeza de que algo malo había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede, Jasper? No me asustes, por favor… -le pedí para luego respirar profundo acariciando mi pequeño pero creciente vientre en un intento de mantener un poco la calma.

-Sí, es Bella, cariño. -Contuve la respiración esperando lo peor-. Tuvo un accidente, la están tratando…

-¿Está viva? -lo interrumpí de manera que me dijera lo más importante.

-Sí, amor, está grave pero viva, los mejores médicos la están atendiendo en este mismo instante -me aseguró y no pude contener el llanto, mi amiga, mi hermana estaba en peligro, mentalmente su cara se reprodujo en mi cabeza y sentí un sudor frío invadir mi columna vertebral. Jasper había dicho "grave", tenía muchos años viviendo con un médico para saber que eso se traducía a "peligro de muerte". Esa realización solamente hizo que comenzara a llorar, quizás ya lo estaba haciendo desde el principio pero ahora era sonoro.

-Voy para allá -le aseguré entre sollozos.

-Alice -me llamó la atención antes de que cortara la comunicación, me forcé a respirar y volver mi atención a él en vez de pensar los miles de escenarios que podrían estar sucediendo.

-Dime -le respondí llorosa, pero intentando controlarlo.

-Ten cuidado, por favor, no excedas la velocidad. No le harías ningún bien a Bella salir herida y te juro que yo me moriría si algo te sucediera… Piensa también en los niños… -me rogó con preocupación. Yo inhalé profundamente un par de veces forzando a calmarme, Jasper tenía razón-. ¿Alice?

-Está bien -acepté, poniendo aun más empeño en dejar de llorar-. Llamaré a Rosalie y le pediré que cuide de Dylan, lo llevaré con ellos e iré para allá… -suspiré-. Cuida de mi amiga, Jazz, por favor -le pedí con la desesperación marcando mi voz.

-Lo haré, cariño, es tan importante para mí como para ti -respondió de forma solemne. Ambos colgamos y yo suspiré, intentando controlar mis emociones.

Estaba conmovida por las palabras de mi esposo aunque sabía que no era cierto. Bella se había vuelto mi hermana de elección. Nunca había tenido hermanos, pero eso es lo que significa Bella para mí. Mi hermana menor, a la cual debía proteger y guiar, cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, años atrás ella estaba tan sola como yo y se sintió bien tener a alguien que cuidar, alguien de quien depender también sabía que ella se sentía igual a mí, éramos familia, comadres, ambas nos amábamos.

Si la llegara a perder no sabía qué haría, ni siquiera quería pensar en esa opción, debía concentrarme en respirar, y llevar a mi hijo para que estuviera a salvo y después ir a ese hospital porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, mi hermana me necesitaba.

.

Estuve a punto de derrumbarme cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa de Rosalie y Emmett para dejar a Dylan, gracias a Dios ellos los viernes no salían y hacían su noche de películas. Cuando les conté lo que pasaba no dudaron en ayudarme a cuidar a Dylan esa noche, agradecía que el niño tuviera confianza suficiente para quedarse con ellos.

Mientras caminaba para montarme en el vehículo me reprochaba a mí misma, sabía que algo no había estado bien, había tenido esa sensación desde el medio día, como si tuviera que estar en alguna parte o como si algo fuera a cambiar, por supuesto había tratado de obviarlo, estaba en mi burbuja de felicidad y quería que todo fuera perfecto, como siempre. Si tan solo le hubiese prestado atención tal vez podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo… Sabía que eso no tenía sentido, pero igual quería mentirme, quería sentirme más útil, de alguna manera.

Llegué al hospital y aparqué en el primer sitio que conseguí en el estacionamiento. Intentando controlarme por mi bebé pasé la mano por mi vientre que comenzaba apenas a notarse y sentí que temblaban.

En emergencias me conseguí con Bree, la enfermera de la que me hice amiga cuando Dylan estuvo hospitalizado.

-Señora Whitlock -me dijo a modo de saludo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Bree -dije después de un suspiro, el nudo en mi garganta se sentía muy apretado. Ella salió del mostrador de recepción y me abrazó.

-El Dr. Whitlock está hablando con los doctores en este momento, la han estabilizado pero necesita cirugía, es todo lo que sé.

-Gracias, Bree -le dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, Alice -contestó bajando la voz, sabía que no le gustaba que otras enfermeras vieran la confianza que había entre nosotras, le daba un poco de vergüenza tratar a la esposa del jefe con tanta familiaridad-. Cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo, estaré de guardia esta noche.

- Muchísimas gracias -le respondí y en ese momento Jasper salía del área restringida, las líneas de preocupación fijas en su frente.

-Jazz -dije a media voz abalanzándome hacia él y me recibió con los brazos abiertos, conformándome con su toque.

No pude evitar llorar estando entre sus brazos, la presión podía más conmigo y él era mi roca, siempre lo había sido.

-¿Cómo está? -Le pregunté desde su pecho.

-Estable, pero no mejor, hay una situación un poco difícil con una herida abdominal, ya mande a llamar a la mejor especialista para que se encargue del asunto -me dijo acariciando mi espalda, me separé de él.

- ¿Va a estar bien? -le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas, lo cual resultaba ser algo sin sentido porque no podía parar de llorar.

-Te prometo que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que salga bien de allí -me aseguró y yo suspiré volviendo a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente? -pregunté desde su pecho.

-El accidente fue en una de las vías saliendo de Seattle, una de las carreteras más peligrosas, al parecer perdió el control del auto y se estrelló contra la línea de árboles que rodeaba el camino, no puedo darte más detalles… -explicó mientras acariciaba mi vientre tiernamente.

No pudimos hablar mucho más ya que la doctora que él había mandado a llamar llegó y Jasper entró nuevamente con ella para hablar de los detalles, yo quería ver a mi amiga pero su situación era grave, no entendía qué estaba haciendo ella saliendo de Seattle si supuestamente estaba en el aeropuerto buscando a Edward.

"_Edward…" _

¿Qué habrá pasado con eso? ¿Al menos lo había visto? Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y suspirando de cansancio apoyé los codos en las rodillas y tapé mi rostro con las manos.

"_Bella… Bella, amiga tú puedes salir de esto… Por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes…"_

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

-Bella… -susurré mientras ella con los ojos como platos miraba a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

Esto no podía estar pasando, ella no podía enterarse de todo de esta manera, estaba paralizado mientras la observaba dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-No. -Solté a mi hijo y salí corriendo pero no alcancé a verla y mucho menos a ver su coche en un estacionamiento tan grande.

-¿Papá? -Volteé y suspiré, Jeremy, mi hijo que acababa de cumplir diez años venía corriendo hacia mí con su madre detrás de él mirándome con preocupación.

Maggie… La hermosa y dulce Maggie, mi novia de preparatoria que me había dado el mejor regalo de mi vida, su centelleante mirada avellanada me exigía silenciosamente una explicación a mi extraño comportamiento.

-En casa te explico. -Fue lo único que pude decirle antes de que Jeremy acaparara toda mi atención contándome las mil y un cosas que hizo en mi ausencia.

Durante el trayecto a casa no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, Maggie manejaba en silencio, no me había dicho más que unas cuantas palabras, ella me conocía tanto que sabía que en este momento no podría concentrarme en nada.

En mi celular tenía el número de Bella listo para llamar pero no me atrevía y volvía a borrarlo, era un cobarde y lo sabía, pero ¿cómo explicaba lo que había visto por teléfono? ¿Cómo iba a salir tan tranquilamente a decirle: "oye, sí, Bella, sabes que no quería tener un hijo, bueno, claro, verás, es que ya tengo uno"? Era imposible.

Estaba totalmente seguro que ni siquiera le atendería el teléfono, y con muy buenas razones. Imbécil, había actuado como un imbécil.

Además, ¿qué diablos hacia Bella allí? ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a buscarme sin llamar? Mientras me hacía esa pregunta quise golpearme a mí mismo, ¿yo le estaba reclamando a ella porque fue a verme y destapó mi mentira? Eso me hizo sentir tan mal como cuando le reclamé que era una mentirosa cuando yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Bueno, no lo mismo, ella me había manipulado y arruinado todo, lo cual solo me hacía preguntarme de nuevo porqué estaba allí cuando todo había terminado tan mal entre nosotros.

-Ella estaba ahí, ¿cierto? -Maggie me miró por un instante apartando la mirada del camino.

Asentí bajando la mirada a la pantalla del celular nuevamente, el cual volví a cerrar borrando la información del número.

Ella suspiró y cuando levanté la vista vi que miraba hacia el asiento de atrás donde venía nuestro hijo, que nos observaba a ambos muy suspicazmente.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre ese asunto… -Y yo sabía a qué se refería, al asunto _Bella_.

-Lo sé, Maggie -le respondí instándola a que no apartara la vista de la carretera.

-¿Pensaste lo que vas a hacer? ¿Conseguiste una solución? ¿Conseguiste tus bo…- se cortó, recordando que nuestro hijo estaba en el auto- pantalones en ese viaje? - terminó

-Lo pensé, sí, y decidí, pero ahora todo es más complicado Mags. -Pasé las manos por mi cabello, nervioso, había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo y cuando cerraba los ojos solamente podía ver a Bella parada frente de mí con la decepción y el desengaño plasmado en su rostro.

Definitivo, había actuado como un total imbécil.

-Claro que es complicado, Edward, estamos Jeremy y yo en el medio de tus planes -dijo destilando sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Maggie es tan obstinada cuando se lo proponía que preferí no contestarle, ya yo sabía para dónde se dirigía esta conversación, y también sabía que no tendría un final agradable.

Sin prestarle más atención marqué sin pensarlo mucho el número del celular de Bella, necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle la situación y mis mentiras.

Sonó hasta que se cansó, lo cual me dejó claro mi primera teoría, la mujer estaba tan cabreada que no escucharía mis razones, también reafirmó mi posición sobre que explicar esa situación por teléfono era una pésima idea.

Llegamos al edificio donde vivíamos y al entrar saludé de pasada al portero dirigiéndome directo hacia el ascensor.

-Preparé una cena de bienvenida -me dijo Maggie mientras llagábamos a nuestra planta y abríamos la puerta del apartamento.

-Gracias, linda, vengo ansiando comida casera… -le dije sonriéndole sinceramente.

Dejé las maletas en la entrada y fui derecho al sofá a recostarme un rato.

-¿Y sabes que más necesitas, Ed? -preguntó y yo la mire directo a los ojos mientras ella sonreía desde la entrada del salón.

-¿Una siesta? -pregunte tentativamente, rogando que lo dejara pasar, de verdad el viaje me había agotado y la presencia de Bella en el aeropuerto me había destrozado.

-Calor de hogar -dijo mirándome significativamente. Hasta allí llegó mi esperanza.

-Papá -me llamo mi hijo que ya estaba encendiendo la televisión y la consola de videojuegos.

-Dime, hijo –le dije más entusiasta de lo normal, y la verdad no era solo porque lo había extrañado como un condenado, como siempre hacía cuando me iba de viaje, sino para evitar a Maggie.

-Mamá me compró el nuevo juego de FIFA para el Wii -dijo levantando sus cejas haciendo muecas.

-Maravilloso - le contesté y volteé a ver a Maggie que rodaba sus ojos-. Lo tengo, Mags, para mi pasar momentos con Jeremy es más que suficiente.

-Sabes a qué me refería, Edward -dijo como la niña malcriada que fue mucho tiempo atrás sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Claro que lo sé y estoy dispuesto a recuperarlo -le adelanté un poco mi decisión.

-¿En serio? -Sus grandes ojos brillaban de emoción.

Asentí sonriéndole, intentando ser un poco optimista y pensar que todo saldría bien, esperaba.

-Ya era hora, corazón de melón -dijo estirándose hacia mí y abrazándome-. Mereces ser feliz.

-Tú también -le dije cuando nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-Y lo soy, te juro que lo soy -me aseguró de tal manera que no me quedaron dudas-. Calentaré la comida y luego me contarás bien tus planes -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Yo me quedé jugando un rato con Jeremy y ocasionalmente volvía a llamar a Bella, buscando que me contestara para quedar en alguna parte y por fin hablar. Comencé a preocuparme cuando después de más de treinta intentos aún no me comunicaba, a este punto incluso para insultarme debería contestar el teléfono, estaba de modo acosador, pero no daba resultado.

En algún momento giré hacia mi hijo y vi que había dejado de jugar, diciendo que no quería hacerlo más porqué se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

Llamé al celular y a su casa con más insistencia pero aún no contestaba y mi preocupación fue en aumento, tanto que decidí llamar a casa de Alice por si ella había ido a casa de su amiga a desahogarse, arriesgándome a un insulto doble, por parte de ambas mujeres, o triple si contaba a Jasper. Demonios, estaba seguro que hasta Dylan me reclamaría, así fuera porque por su desmadre le había arruinado algún juego como había hecho con Jeremy.

Cuando la había visto saliendo del aeropuerto y me había sido imposible perseguirla, me dije a mí mismo que le daría tiempo, tampoco había estado preparado para enfrentar mis mentiras en ese momento, por eso no fui detrás de ella y le había dado su espacio, le di tiempo para que asimilara mi situación, a pesar de que no sabía nada sobre ella. Pero ya debería haberme contestado el teléfono por lo menos una vez.

Al tiempo que Maggie nos llamaba para comer, decidí llamar a Alice a su celular, ella por lo menos me diría cómo estaba Bella, y le aportaría un poquito de racionalidad para que aceptara verme, después de insultarme.

El tono sonó bastante, cuando estaba a punto de colgar me contestaron.

-¿Hola?

-Alice… -dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Edward? ¡Oh, Edward, menos mal que me llamas! Yo no tengo tu número y no estaba segura de decírtelo… sé que ahora no son nada, o si lo son… pero no sé, solo creo que tienes que saberlo…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté analizando que esas palabras no eran las que imaginaba, ninguna de ellas conllevaban un insulto.

Alice hablaba rápido y entrecortadamente, sollozaba causando que no entendiera casi nada de lo que decía, solamente que repetía el nombre de Bella una y otra vez, o por lo menos eso era lo único que captaba. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis piernas se volvieron gelatina del miedo. Eso no estaba bien y no se trataba de la escena que ella había presenciado horas atrás.

"_Algo le pasó a Bella y es tu culpa"_, las palabras resonaron en mi mente tan fuertemente que di un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Alice! –Ella había empezado a sollozar con fuerza y ahora le entendía mucho menos, pero ya no podía seguir inmóvil, me puse los zapatos que había quitado mientras tomaba mis llaves para salir de casa-. Alice, concéntrate y dime qué le pasó a Bella. Por favor, cálmate y háblame que me estás volviendo loco de la desesperación.

Ella estaba ahogándose, pero se veía que trataba de hacer esfuerzo para calmarse.

-¡Alice! –volví a insistir gritando fuertemente.

-Un accidente –balbuceó ella por fin. Mi corazón se enfrió y quedé paralizado-, Bella tuvo un accidente. -Mi respiración se cortó y lo único que mi mente procesaba era _"Oh Dios, no me la quites" "No me le quites ahora"_

-Papá. -Voltee a ver a Jeremy dentro de mi pánico con el teléfono aún en el oído-. Mamá dice…

-Lo siento, Jer… Dile que es una emergencia, una verdadera emergencia -le dije saliendo y tirando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Alice… Dime ¿en qué hospital está?- tenía que estar en un hospital, no podía imaginar que hubiesen más opciones ella, tenía que estar viva.

-En el Seattle Grace, donde trabaja Jasper -respondió entre hipidos, su llanto estaba menguando pero no podía decir lo mismo del ritmo de mi propio corazón.

-Voy para allá Alice… ¿Qué tan grave es? -Solté mi mayor miedo mientras abría la puerta de mi auto, ya que si bien estaba viva eso quizás no fuese garantía.

-Mucho, están ingresándola a cirugía porque tiene hemorragias internas. -Volvió a llorar y yo encendí mi auto y aceleré, dejando las huellas de los neumáticos en el asfalto.

-Estoy manejando, nos vemos en unos minutos. -Tranqué sin esperar respuesta porque salí como un loco poseído a las calles.

El camino se me hizo eterno aunque solo fueran unos minutos, el miedo que controlaba mi cuerpo me mantuvo entero hasta que entré y vi a Alice llorando silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo.

Llegué a pensar lo peor hasta que Jasper levantó la mirada y me tranquilizó, de alguna forma me dijo que no había pasado nada más, que Alice solo estaba exteriorizando sus miedos.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró, había agradecimiento, un agradecimiento que no me merecía, es mi culpa, yo la dejé ir, yo le mentí, yo fui de quien estaba huyendo despavoridamente, y quien la había afectado tanto que la llevó a colisionar.

-Edward -dijo Alice a modo de saludo, secándose las lágrimas separándose un poco de los brazos de Jasper.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?

-Su situación es crítica, Edward -me contestó Jasper-. La ingresamos a cirugía por las hemorragias internas, la mejor ginecóloga con la que contamos está operándola en este momento, por ahora no creo que podamos hacer nada más que esperar.

-¿Qué le sucedió? - pregunté intentando respirar profundo para mantener la calma y la mente fría.

-Chocó contra una fila de árboles en una carretera saliendo de Seattle, desconocemos si fue por imprudencia, por evitar a algún animal en la vía o por culpa de algún otro auto, no lo sabremos hasta que despierte y nos lo cuente ella misma - me respondió y la culpa que carcomía mi pecho se profundizaba. Ese accidente había sido totalmente mi causa.

-¿Saldrá de ésta? -Mi voz se quebró un poco y tragué grueso.

-Tiene grandes posibilidades. -Ambos me miraban, Alice con un poco de duda y Jasper con entendimiento, él había estado a punto de perder a Alice.

Las puertas de lo que supuse eran los quirófanos se abrió y por esta salió una mujer vestida enteramente con ropa quirúrgica quitándose la mascarilla.

-Señores Whitlock -llamó dirigiéndose a los amigos de Bella.

-¿Qué va mal? -pregunto automáticamente Jasper lo que hizo que Alice y yo nos tensáramos.

Jasper debía conocer el lenguaje corporal de los médicos para dar malas noticias y el que preguntara directamente qué iba mal, no me daba buena espina.

La doctora los miró y luego me miró a mí frunciendo el ceño.

-Doctora Platt, él es el… -Me miró con duda y yo le asentí aunque fuera mentira-… novio de la paciente, él tiene voz y voto en todo lo que concierne a Bella -le agradecí en el fondo a que me diera derechos que a pesar de que no me correspondían, sentía que eran mi responsabilidad.

-Edward, ella es la doctora Esme Platt, gineco-obstetra -la presentó Jasper pero al oír la especialidad de la doctora me quedé frío, traté de rememorar el aspecto de Bella en el aeropuerto pero no había diferencias, aun así podía estar embarazada y que no se le notara. Diablos, no solo había arriesgado la vida de Bella sino la de algún posible hijo.

-¿Está embarazada? -pregunté sintiéndome peor.

La doctora me miró con duda pero comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tiene una fuerte hemorragia en el área abdominal y la matriz está altamente comprometida.

-Ella podría estar embarazada -le dije a la doctora, recordando nuestra última discusión.

-Le aseguro que no lo está y quizás nunca pueda estarlo -informó con voz de pena.

-¿Qué esta pasado, Esme? -interrogó Jasper.

-Le hemorragia se está volviendo incontrolable, Jasper, estoy tratando de hacer lo posible, de detenerla y salvar los órganos, ya que es muy joven, pero quiero que estén preparados para lo peor y que firmen una autorización para realizar una histerectomía.

-Mierda… -dijo Jasper mientas Alice y yo nos mirábamos interrogantes.

-Tradúceme a lenguaje normal, Jasper, por favor - le dijo Alice un poco desesperada.

-Extirpar el útero o la matriz -explicó mirándonos a ambos con duda.

Eso lo entendí, si una mujer no tenía matriz no tiene posibilidades de concebir.

Bella nunca podría tener el hijo que tanto quería.

**-::-**

**Nota de autora: **Hola… soy yo otra vez, aunque no lo crean. Siento tardarme pero como todas aquí tengo responsabilidades que cumplir y se me hizo complicado terminar el capi.

Solo quiero darles las gracias a las que están aún aquí a pesar de que me tarde en actualizar y a las nuevas adiciones que sorprendentemente han llegado aquí porque he tenido una cierta cantidad de nuevos Alertas y Favoritos.

Una aclaratoria, porque es algo que me dijo una de mis betas y no quiero que se confundan: Se que el hospital Seattle Grace es ficticio, solo creado para la serie Grey´s Anatomy pero es que me gusta la serie y para mí este Jasper es mi Dereck personal, es neurólogo recuerden xD

No las nombro porque subiré capi antes de tener que salir de la oficina y les responderé hasta que la hora y el ocio me dé.

Pero las GRACIAS a mis betas que le ponen su parte de sazón a este caldo. Betzacosta y Ginegine, son las mejores betas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mío… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan más pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios  www. fanfiction s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

_En el Capitulo anterior…_

_-¿Qué esta pasado, Esme? -interrogó Jasper._

_-Le hemorragia se está volviendo incontrolable, Jasper, estoy tratando de hacer lo posible, de detenerla y salvar los órganos, ya que es muy joven, pero quiero que estén preparados para lo peor y que firmen una autorización para realizar una histerectomía._

_-Mierda… -dijo Jasper mientas Alice y yo nos mirábamos interrogantes._

_-Tradúceme a lenguaje normal, Jasper, por favor - le dijo Alice un poco desesperada._

_-Extirpar el útero o la matriz -explicó mirándonos a ambos con duda._

_Eso lo entendí, si una mujer no tenía matriz no tiene posibilidades de concebir._

_Bella nunca podría tener el hijo que tanto quería._

**Realidad**

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward POV**

-Haga lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi amiga, doctora, no importa con tal de que ella esté a salvo.

Alice sonaba desesperada y yo en medio de toda mi confusión solo tenía una certeza retumbando en mi cabeza. Bella no podía perder las facultades de ser madre. No cuando fui yo quien le negó ese deseo, cuando continué con ella sabiendo que ella esperaba más de mí que lo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle.

Ni tampoco cuando estaba seguro que el motivo por el que se encontraba allí había sido yo y mis mentiras. Nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo y sabría que no soportaría la mirada llena de odio y reprobación que me diera cuando se recuperara.

-¡¿Estás loca Alice?! -exploté y todos me miraron, Alice y la doctora estaban atónitas y Jasper me miraba con advertencia.

Negué con la cabeza mientras suspiraba intentando tranquilizarme y organizar mis ideas.

-Tú lo sabes tanto como yo, Alice, ella desea ser madre más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo -, dije tomándola de los brazos y haciendo que me mirara a la cara-. Yo… Nosotros no podemos dejar que le quiten eso…

Estaba desesperado y Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de advertencia, aflojé mi agarre en los brazos de Alice. Los ojos de ella eran dos témpanos de hielo, grises como la niebla en noches de tormentas.

-No puedo perder a mi hermana, no puedo perderla. -La desesperación en su voz me hizo reaccionar.

Yo tampoco quería perderla, aunque sabía que ya lo había hecho, pero no podía perder lo que la hacia mi Bella, y sabía, sin lugar a duda, que si le mataban ese sueño, la matarían a ella. Y a mí en el proceso.

-Es solo una precaución -intervino la voz de la doctora y ambos dejamos nuestra guerra de miradas para enfocarnos en ella-. Yo seguiré intentando detener la hemorragia, pero en caso de que sea imposible, de que ninguno de nuestros métodos de resultado, debo tener esa autorización.

-¿Estás dispuesto a perderla por salvar sus deseos, Edward? -intervino Jasper-. Existen otras maneras en que puede ser madre y lo sabes.

La mirada que me otorgó me hizo estremecer, ya que era como si se hubiese imaginado lo mismo y no pudiera soportar la idea de no tener a Alice. Yo tampoco podía soportar la idea de perderla, y eso me hizo sentir como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en su estómago. Yo la quería, lo sabía, el tiempo con Bella había sido asombroso, y me había enamorado cada detalle sin darme cuenta, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada sonrisa; pero no fue hasta ese momento que entendí que mi vida no sería nada si ella no estaba, cuánto la amaba en realidad.

Suspiré profundamente intentando llenar mis pulmones de algún tipo de aire para que dejara el ardor que me invadía y asentí pesadamente.

-Está bien, haga lo que sea para salvarla, pero por favor, solo en extrema necesidad doctora, si su vida corre real peligro –acepté.

-Necesitaremos donantes de sangre de cualquier tipo, ya que…

-¿Dónde tengo que ir? -interrumpí a la doctora y ella me dio una ligera sonrisa como de pena.

-El Banco de sangre del hospital está en el primer piso, por ahora tengo que volver a entrar con la paciente -me respondió y se dio la vuelta ordenando en el puesto de enfermeras algo y entrando por donde había salido.

-Iré al banco de sangre -dije dándome la vuelta pero una enfermera se estaba acercando a Alice y me detuve con curiosidad.

-Señora Withlock debe firmar esto, es la autorización -le dijeron y Alice me miró fijo, lágrimas silenciosas cayeron y ella respiró profundo, tragando con dificultad le asentí con la cabeza, sabía que no tenía derecho a autorizar o estar conforme por nada, y sabía que Alice lo sabía, así que ese gesto me conmovió en desmedida y me hizo admirar a la pelinegra.

Ella tomó el lápiz y firmó lo que le extendía la enfermera y Jasper la abrazó llevándola a sentarse en los asientos de espera.

-Anda, yo ahora voy también a donar sangre -me dijo Jasper.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo –indicó Alice

-No puedes, nena, te bajarían los índices de hierro y el bebé los necesitará -le informó Jasper con voz tranquila. Ella suspiró y se recostó de su pecho.

-Ve, yo iré cuando tú vengas para no dejar a Alice sola -me dijo y yo asentí y me encaminé hacia el ascensor.

.

.

.

.

Cuando regresé Jasper se apartó de Alice que estaba hablando por su celular con Dylan, y eso me recordó que debía llamar a Maggie.

-Iré al banco de sangre, por favor, no te apartes de Alice. -Vi el miedo de apartarse de ella en sus ojos, yo era igual de paranoico con Maggie cuando estaba embarazada de Jeremy, por lo que asentí tratando de darle confianza.

-Tranquilo, Jasper, estaré al pendiente de ella -le dije y después de mirarnos por un instante, y que él comprendiera que lo entendía, caminó hacia el ascensor.

Me acerqué a Alice y escuché cómo le daba instrucciones a Dylan de que no molestara mucho a Rosalie y Emmett, aproveché que ella estaba distraída para apartarme nuevamente y llamar a Maggie.

-¿Edward?

-Hola nena…

-Me tienes asustada, Jer me dijo que saliste corriendo y que era una emergencia, que te comunicarías conmigo.

-Sí, es que ella me necesitaba -dije simplemente.

Ella suspiró como con cansancio.

-¿Ella te necesitaba?- su tono era extraño, burlón-. ¿O tú la necesitabas a ella?

-Tuvo un accidente, la están operando en este momento -mi voz sonó plana sin emociones.

-Yo… Oh Edward…- sonaba arrepentida, así era Maggie, impulsiva, metiche y sin un solo pelo en la lengua, pero comprensiva.

-Lo sé…- la interrumpí- Dile a Jer que lo siento, que le prometí que íbamos a tener un maratón de FIFA esta noche pero que se escapa de mis manos.

-Tu hijo te extraña, Edward, pero lo comprenderá, es muy maduro para muchas cosas, aunque tú no le expliques todo, él intuye qué está pasando contigo, me ha preguntado cosas que no me corresponden responderle, tienes que tomar en serio la situación y hablar con todos, poner las cartas sobre la mesa, nadie mere…-suspiré

-Dile a mi hijo que pronto hablaré con él -corté sus discurso porque ya me lo había dicho muchas veces.

-Oh por Dios -escuché a mis espaldas y vi a Alice con los ojos como platos mirándome, traía dos vasos que supuse eran café en sus manos.

-Tengo que irme, Mags, te llamo luego- tranqué sin esperar respuesta, respirando profundo y enfrentando a Alice.

-Tú… ¿Tienes un hijo?- Alice se veía confundida- ¿Bella lo sabía? Ella no me lo dijo, ¿porqué Bella no me lo dijo o tú mismo?- respiré profundo, era hora de sacarme la máscara, ya Bella lo sabía y el descubrir mi mentira fue lo que la llevó a la mesa de operaciones donde se encontraba en este momento, ¿qué más daba que Alice también se enterara?

-Como lo escuchaste Alice, tengo un hijo, estaba hablando con su madre- dije un poco nervioso.

-¿Eres casado?- preguntó Alice aún paralizada con los dos vasos en la mano.

Me acerqué a ella y quité los vasos de sus manos, vi que uno era café y el otro un té, la guié hacia las sillas y ella se dejó llevar más que nada por el shock, le di el té y tomé del café, lo necesitaba para esta conversación y respiré profundo para comenzar a hablar y contarle a Alice toda la historia desde hace más de diez años, hasta hoy que Bella descubrió mi mentira esta tarde.

_No recuerdo si la había visto antes, solo sé que en un almuerzo la noté, Maggie estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería con un grupo de varios chicos y chicas, se notaba que se hacían bromas entre ellos, fueron sus rizos rojos lo que me llamó la atención y luego como si sintiera mi mirada ella levantó sus ojos y me miró, el brillo avellanado en sus ojos, sonrió y me mantuvo la mirada hasta que yo tropecé, sí, tropecé como un tonto en medio de la cafetería por estar viendo a una chica._

_Mis amigos se rieron de mí y yo por vergüenza aparté la mirada de la de ella, seguí mi camino con mis amigos riéndome de mi propia torpeza, pero con la mente aún en la mirada de la chica de cabellos rojos._

_A la hora de salida me fui directo al estacionamiento, recostada contra mi auto, con los libros contra su pecho, era la típica imagen de una chica de preparatoria esperando a su novio junto al auto, sonreí al verla, sí, me gustaría encontrarla aquí todos los días, esta chica me gustaba y mucho._

_-Me estabas mirando en el almuerzo- habló justo cuando estuve frente a ella y en su mirada no había miedo o vergüenza, quizás curiosidad pero de igual manera lo que dijo no lo preguntó lo afirmó._

_-Culpable- Admití- Pero la gente normal comienza las conversaciones con un "Hola"- dije para ver si se apenaba._

_-¿Quién dijo que yo soy "gente normal"?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros_

_Su respuesta me hizo reír a carcajadas y ella sonrió sobradamente, como diciendo que ella lograba más en mi que yo en ella._

_-Soy Edward- le dije cuando pude parar de reír, extendiendo la mano y esperando que entendiera la indirecta de que quería saber su nombre._

_-Lo sé- dijo dándome la mano- Que yo fuera invisible para ti no quiere decir que tú lo fueras para mi, soy Maggie._

_-¿Maggie?- pregunté- ¿Cómo el diminutivo de Margaret?_

_Ella hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre completo._

_-Pues mi nombre en mi acta de nacimiento es ese, pero es como para una señora vieja, quizás cuando tenga Tataranietos lo use, porque Maggie sonará como para alguien muy joven.- explicó y yo me encontré fascinado con ella._

_Después de ese día pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, con ella me sentía como una polilla atraída por la luz, me olvidé de que tenía amigos, que tenía familia y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, nuestros mundos giraban en torno a nosotros mismos, comencé a fugarme de casa y entrar furtivamente a la suya, al principio solo dormíamos abrazados pero llegados a un punto, las hormonas adolescentes mandaron, entre jadeos y susurros de amor comenzamos a tener una vida sexual frecuente e irresponsable._

_Jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza que ella podía quedar embarazada, éramos dos jóvenes irresponsables, enamorados y calenturientos, cuando la madre de Maggie que era muy controladora, notó que ella hacía un par de meses no tenía su período la llevó a un doctor y ahí fue que se podría decir comenzaron los problemas en el paraíso, el principal problema: Nos obligaron a casarnos._

Alice me escuchó en silencio, mientras terminaba de contarle como había sido todo entre Maggie y yo hace 10 años, hasta que llegué a la parte del aeropuerto esta tarde que incluía a Bella.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó hoy, ella debía estar muy alterada, ¿por qué no la seguiste?- me reclamó con rabia, una rabia que sabía yo que la tenía bien merecida.

-Cuando salí del aeropuerto no la vi por ningún lado y pensé que sería mejor darle su espacio para que se tranquilizara y luego hablar con calma, no sabes lo que me pesa no haber insistido más en buscarla, pero me convencí de que era mejor que habláramos cuando ella tuviera la mente más fría.

-Pero ella seguro estaba muy alterada, pensando mil cosas y por eso se estrelló contra esos árboles -me recriminó furiosa.

-Lo sé, Alice, y llevaré ese y otros tantos pesos sobre mis hombros por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Que querías o creías que Bella iba a hacer Edward? ¿Creíste qué se iba a quedar tan tranquila después de enterarse que le mentiste todo este tiempo?- ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro frente a mí.

-Yo no pensé que se lo tomara mal y no mentí, solo omití información- intenté excusarme pero en cuanto escuché las palabras salir de mi boca me arrepentí de ellas.

Alice me miraba con una furia que me estremecía.

-¿Te estás escuchando?- dijo Alice elevando su voz

-Shhh- escuchamos que la silenciaban desde el puesto de enfermeras y Alice suspiró como tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Eres un descarado Edward, yo no sé qué haces aquí, la verdad, ella está mucho mejor sin ti…- bajó la voz pero el tono enfado no disminuyó ni un poco.

-Yo la a…- me detuve, nunca se lo había dicho a ella, la verdad es que nunca pensé que Bella sería más que algo pasajero, hasta este día.

Pero mi vida se había ido enredando con la de ella y yo me vi arrastrado a todo lo que nos tiene esta noche aquí en el hospital.

-Yo la quiero Alice y tú no eres quién para regañarme como si fueras mi madre, lo que pase entre Bella y yo es asunto nuestro. -Yo también me estaba alterando, no era un niño para que me trataran como tal-. Si te conté esto es porque…-dudé- no sé ni por qué te lo conté, solo quería desahogarme…

-Escogiste a la persona equivocada para desahogarte Edward, tu "omisión" de información tiene a mi amiga en una mesa de operaciones -dijo señalando hacia la puerta de los quirófanos-, y no solo eso, no estoy segura que la quieras como dices, porque quien ama nunca hace daño intencionalmente al otro...

-¡Yo nunca quise hacerle daño! –grité ya fuera de control, sin importarme dónde estaba, poniéndome de pie y mirándola con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, aunque más que en contra de ella era por la situación.

-¿Y qué creías que iba a suceder? ¿Cómo pensabas que ella iba a tomar el hecho de que tú nunca ibas a darle lo que quería? ¡La tenías engañada pensando en una vida que simplemente no iba a existir!

-Eso no fue lo que sucedió…

-¿De verdad creías que en algún momento ella iba a entender y ser feliz con tus mentiras? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Bella? –me preguntó molesta mientras golpeaba con su dedo índice mi pecho en repetidas oportunidades.

-Yo solo quiero que ella esté bien -murmuré más para mí mismo mientras colapsaba en el asiento.

Después de eso, ninguno habló. Yo me hundí en mis pensamientos, pensando en mis propias palabras, ¿de verdad yo era tan cínico como soné? ¿De verdad me había amparado en la estúpida excusa de "omitir" información? Soy un patán.

Y esa epifanía me estaba comiendo los sesos.

Jasper regresó con comida para todos, la verdad es que comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareado y con sueño, supongo que por haber donado sangre. Jasper intentó entablar una conversación pero al ver que Alice y yo solo le contestábamos con monosílabos dejo de insistir.

Luego de dos estresantes, horribles y angustiantes horas, mientras yo paseaba como león enjaulado en la sala de espera y mientras Alice trataba de no dormirse sobre el hombro de Jasper que acariciaba su brazo distraídamente, la puerta por donde había desaparecido la doctora se abrió con un golpe que al estar tan silencioso el hospital nos sobresaltó a todos. Cuando la doctora salió con aspecto cansado pero sonriendo supe que no todo estaba perdido.

-Lo logramos, fue difícil pero vencimos la hemorragia, la paciente está bien y quizás no vaya a ser fácil pero tampoco será imposible quedar embarazada. -La doctora se veía contenta y todos nos relajamos. Alice abrazó a la doctora que se quedó con los brazos colgando sin saber qué hacer, yo también quería abrazarla.

-¿Podemos verla? –preguntó Alice al separarse de la doctora.

-Está en recuperación y muy sedada, creo que lo mejor es que vayan a descansar y regresen mañana temprano, en una hora la trasladarán a una habitación privada pero ella no despertará hasta mañana.

Alice asintió un poco decepcionada.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella? -pregunté esperando que me dejaran, no me importaba que estuviera dormida, quería estar con ella y no la dejaría en un hospital sola.

-Sí, puede quedarse alguien de acompañante -respondió la doctora-. Si me disculpan, iré a arreglar todo y pediré que les avisen cuando la trasladen a la habitación.

-Gracias, Esme, te debo una bien grande -le dijo Jasper dándole la mano.

-De nada, Jasper, quizás algún día te cobre ese favor –le comentó guiñándole un ojo de juego, el ambiente se había relajado asombrosamente y ese simple gesto lo demostraba-. Los veré mañana cuando venga a revisar a la paciente.

-Gracias, doctora- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

La doctora se retiró.

-Si alguien puede quedarse con ella, es mejor que sea yo - dijo Alice, rompiendo el silencio que quedó cuando la doctora se fue, sonando a la defensiva mientras me miraba con resentimiento.

-Tú y Jasper tienen que ir a buscar a su hijo y llevarlo a casa, tú debes descansar para poder venir mañana temprano a verla, si te quedas no descansarás y puede hacerle daño a tu bebé -le dije con calma, no quería entrar en un drama y la verdad necesitaba tocar a Bella para que mi parte más instintiva entendiera que no la había perdido.

-¡No permitiré que uses a mi bebé para manipularme! -me enfrentó, aún siendo pequeña de estatura compadecía a Jasper por tratar con el carácter del demonio de esta mujer.

-Alice, iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo que Edward y no es manipularte, es cuidarte a ti y a ella -terminó Jasper acariciándole el pequeño bulto que era su vientre con una sonrisa.

-No le digas ella que si es él va a salir con un conflicto de personalidad y si sale gay, no quiero problemas luego -dijo a modo de broma para Jasper.

-No soy homofóbico -respondió levantando las manos y riéndose.

-Todos dicen lo mismo hasta que les pasa a sus hijos - dijo Alice con una sonrisa, pero cuando volvió a verme su rostro era desafiante nuevamente-. En cuanto a ti Edward, no creo que quedarte con ella sea lo más… prudente -dijo como si hubiese querido usar otra palabra en lugar de esa-. Ella se alterará al verte con las cosas como están entre ustedes y creo que ya hiciste suficiente daño por una noche.

Yo arrugué la cara ya que esas palabras me habían hecho daño, Jasper nos miró a ambos confundido ya que desconocía la antigua discusión.

-No quiero que pase la noche sola… -recalqué mirándola con terquedad.

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada –refutó Alice entre dientes.

-Cariño -intervino Jasper conciliatoriamente-, escuchaste a Esme, la tendrán sedada por un tiempo, ella definitivamente no despertará esta noche y lo más probable es que no la dejen de sedar hasta que Esme la revise y dé su aprobación.

-No la voy a dejar sola con este… hombre, Jasper. -Ella estaba fieramente decidida a no dejarme con Bella.

-Alice. -El matiz de mando en la voz de Jasper la hizo estremecerse y a mí me dejó pasmado.

-Jasper. -El reto en su voz hizo a Jasper entrecerrar los ojos.

-Tú no puedes quedarte aquí mucho tiempo en tu estado, Edward por lo que veo no está embarazado, así que, ¿quién gana?

-Puedes quedarte tú -le dijo ella a lo que él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo hubiese propuesto si no me lo hubieses dicho como un hecho, ¿tan difícil es preguntar?

-Jasper no comencemos…

-Sí, Alice, si comenzamos porque este tipo de cosas son con las que debemos luchar, una de las tareas de Rosalie, tú sentencias que yo tengo que hacer algo sin preguntar y sin pedir por favor y yo no lo hago. -Él se veía terriblemente calmado para lo alterada que estaba Alice. Ella parecía una niña pequeña con los brazos cruzados y con un pie golpeando el suelo rítmicamente-. ¿Quieres que funcionemos juntos? Debemos seguir las reglas -sentenció y luego volteó a verme-. Nos vemos mañana, Edward, estaremos aquí temprano, antes de que le dé tiempo a Bella de despertarse para que no se altere, cuídala bien.

Él comenzó a caminar y unos pasos más adelante volteó esperando que su mujer lo alcanzara.

-¿Alice? -preguntó y ella respiró profundo y descruzó sus brazos.

-Ganaste esta vez, pero pobre de ti si Bella se altera por tu culpa – me amenazó dándome con su dedo en mi pecho para luego irse con su esposo. Lo alcanzó en un par de pasos y él le pasó el brazo por los hombros, ella se abrazó a su cintura, se apoyó en él en un nivel más emocional que físico, su lenguaje corporal hablaba de él sosteniéndola, llevándola y guiándola.

Y yo que me había preguntado cómo hacía Jasper para lidiar con esa mujer y ellos me lo mostraron de primera mano.

Viéndolos alejarse me sentí la peor alimaña del mundo, Alice tenía razón, yo nunca sostuve a Bella de esa manera, desde el principio, ella para mí era un pasatiempo, siempre la traté como amante, no como mi compañera, no planeaba que ella se me metiera en la piel como lo hizo, sin darme cuenta esa mujer me había atado a ella sin remedio ninguno, y la amaba más de lo que alguna vez había amado a alguien, incluso más que a Maggie en nuestros mejores momentos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de resarcir mis errores, no podía perderla por mi estupidez, ella no merecía al Edward que conoció, ella merecía un Edward mejor.

-¿Señor? -Una enfermera tocó mi hombro y yo me sobresalté, me había hundido en mis pensamientos.

-Dígame, ¿pasó algo con Bella? -pregunté asustado.

-Tranquilo, nada malo, solo la acabamos de trasladar a una habitación privada.

-Vale, muchas gracias, ¿a cuál habitación?

-La 502 en el quinto piso, creo que la doctora le informó que la paciente está fuertemente sedada y quizás en unas horas cuando comience a pasar el efecto la seguiremos sedando para evitarle mucho dolor, estuvo en la mesa de operaciones mucho tiempo.

-No importa, no la dejaré sola. -La enfermera sonrió en respuesta a mi afirmación.

-Bueno en las habitaciones hay sofá-camas para los acompañantes. Qué descanse -se despidió y se fue.

Fui al ascensor, pensando que quizás no había madurado lo suficiente y que mis acciones habían puesto a Bella en la situación en la que estaba. Nunca debí acercarme a ella ese día en el supermercado, pero fue el mismo magnetismo que sentí con Maggie y no lo había sentido desde que era un chico de dieciséis años, ahora tenía que enfrentar la responsabilidad de mis actos y rogarle al cielo que Bella me perdone como lo hizo Maggie en su momento.

Salí del ascensor y fijándome en los números de las habitaciones, cuando llegué a su puerta respiré profundo, la abrí y lo que conseguí me dejó destrozado. Inmóvil en la cama estaba ella, con varias máquinas a su alrededor, algunas funcionando otras no, su cuerpo bastante magullado, tenía rasguños en el rostro y un brazo enyesado, no me había detenido a pensar que podía tener más heridas que las de la operación, esperaba conseguirla siendo más ella, no tan golpeada.

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé su mano buena entre mis manos, me arrodille a su lado e inexplicablemente rompí a llorar. La amo, ese era un hecho indiscutible y probablemente era el hombre que más daño le había hecho, tanto sentimental como físicamente, el verla así, rota, fue lo que me ratificó la clase de porquería de hombre en que me había convertido y cuánto la había usado.

Hasta este día.

**_::_**

Nota de la autora:

Hola Chicas… Si reaparecí, solo quiero agradecerle por su paciencia y constancia ya que yo misma me canso a veces de seguir historias que son actualizadas tan esporádicamente, pero todas sabemos que tenemos vidas que atender y que nuestro pasatiempo es este.

Gracias a: Paulinita Rathbone; SabiaAtenea; Asira Cullen; gabyhyatt; VaNeSaErK; MarVe.S y Tata XOXO por sus reviews, no dejaré esta historia din terminar y ustedes me animan a cumplirlo.

Miles de Gracias a mis betas, por su paciencia, tiempo y entendimiento a esta loca xD betzacosta y Ginegine, son el mejor equipo de Betas que una escritora puede tener.

Nos leemos en el próximo que espero pueda ser antes del año que vine xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mío… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan más pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios www. fanfiction s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

_En el Capítulo anterior…_

_Me acerqué a la cama y tomé su mano buena entre mis manos, me arrodillé a su lado e inexplicablemente rompí a llorar. La amo, ese era un hecho indiscutible y probablemente era el hombre que más daño le había hecho, tanto sentimental como físicamente, el verla así, rota, fue lo que me ratificó la clase de porquería de hombre en que me había convertido y cuánto la había usado._

_Hasta este día._

**Realidad**

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward POV**

Bella estuvo internada en el hospital tres semanas, tiempo en el cual Alice se había ganado a pulso el apodo de "La Dictadora", solo me permitía ver a Bella cuando estaba dormida y lo hacía porque había llegado a un acuerdo con Jasper.

Me mantenía el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la habitación de Bella, logré que Jasper le preguntara a Bella unas cuantas veces si podía pasar pero ella se negó y por lo que me comentó Jasper, no se tomaba muy bien que me nombraran. Yo había suspendido mi itinerario de vuelos, iba ocasionalmente a mi apartamento pero las cosas allá tampoco estaban muy bien que digamos.

Jeremy estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde en la escuela y en casa, Maggie me responsabilizaba a mí de que no le prestaba suficiente atención y en el fondo yo sabía que era cierto, sentía mis decisiones, mi vida, mis responsabilidades divididas, amaba tanto a Bella pero también amaba a mi hijo y no quería volver a aquel pasado donde fui un hombre egoísta y ruin.

-¡Dile que se vaya! ¡Ya me cansé de su insistencia, no quiero verlo más nunca en mi vida!- Los gritos histéricos de Bella desde su habitación me hirieron, había logrado que Jasper volviera a interceder por mí, entre nosotros había cierta empatía y yo aprovechaba eso para que él se pusiera, por decirlo de algún modo, de mi parte.- ¡Si sigues insistiendo a ti también te prohibiré venir a verme!

Jasper salió de la habitación mirándome con pena.

-Lo siento, no quiere ni que te mencionemos- se disculpó y yo negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Me lo tengo merecido, disculpa que te meta en este problema.- le dije palmeando su espalda.

-Me meto porque me pongo en tu lugar, ustedes necesitan hablar de lo que pasó- yo le había contado a Jasper la historia, tenía la idea de que Alice le había contado antes, pero igual quiso escuchar mi versión de los hechos.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya casi era hora de ir a buscar a Jeremy en la escuela y me correspondía a m hacerlo ya que Maggie estaba muy cabreada de que cada vez de que lo iba a recoger le ponían quejas por el comportamiento de nuestro hijo y considero que la vergüenza de eso era un castigo adecuado para mí.

-Tengo que irme, regresaré en un par de horas, está de más que te lo pida pero cuídala por favor- pedí.

-Por supuesto- fue la simple respuesta de Jasper.

Salí del hospital, tomé mi auto y me dirigí a la escuela de mi hijo, preparándome mentalmente para ser ignorado también por él.

Se sentía dolido conmigo por fallarle la noche del accidente de Bella, él estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de compartir conmigo yo venía ya un poco ausente de su vida desde que la conocí y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba descuidándolo nuevamente.

Todavía me partía el alma recordar las palabras que me dedicó al día siguiente cuando regresé a casa para darme un baño y descansar un poco.

_Entré al departamento como un zombie, me sentía mental y físicamente agotado, pasé por la cocina para tomarme un par de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza cuando escuché el portazo._

_Volteé esperando a una angustiada Maggie entrar por la puerta de la cocina, pero entró un Jeremy que no reconocí._

_-Me dejaste plantado papá… Otra vez- su mirada dolida me debilitó las rodillas._

_-Hijo fue una emergencia, te lo dije- le expliqué sentándome en la mesa e invitándolo a que se sentara también, intuía que venía una conversación de hombre a hombre._

_-¿Qué es más importante que tu hijo?- me reclamó_

_-No es cuestión de importancia Jer, es que la vida de alguien estaba en peligro- traté de explicarle._

_-Tú no eres médico ni superhéroe, no lo eres, la vida de nadie dependía de ti._

_-Jeremy, alguien a quien quiero mucho estaba en peligro, tú te preocupas por tu amiguita Tiffany, ¿recuerdas la vez que se cayó jugando en el parque y corriste hacia nosotros preocupado porque tenía mucha sangre? Así paso con mi amiga, tuvo un accidente, mucho más grave que caerse del columpio y estaba en el hospital._

_El entendimiento llegó a sus ojos y me miró entrecerrándolos._

_-Te gusta ella- declaró- ¿Es tu… novia?_

_En un primer momento no entendí cómo llegó a esa conclusión y lo miré extrañado, pero luego una luz llegó a mí y tuve que sonreír._

_-Así que Tiffany y tú…- dejé la frase inconclusa y él enrojeció._

_-No cambies el tema papá- respiré profundo y recobré la seriedad- ¿Es tu novia?_

_-Yo... Jeremy…- intenté conseguir las palabras para explicarle pero no las conseguía._

_-Vas a volver a dejarnos, te olvidarás de nosotros y nos abandonarás hasta que ella te bote- comenzó a reclamar en gritos, parándose de la silla en que estaba._

_-No hijo, eso nunca más- me acerque a él y retrocedió._

_-Ya lo estás haciendo… llevas meses pasándonos por alto, sin venir a dormir a casa aún cuando no estás trabajando, crees que no recuerdo como fue la vez anterior, pero si lo recuerdo- reclamaba con furia antes de respirar profundo- Mamá dice que debemos apoyarte, que para eso somos tu familia, pero creo que todos seríamos más felices si nos alejáramos de ti- dijo con furia en sus ojos._

_-Esta vez no será así Jer, es diferente- traté de justificarme._

_-Pero tú sigues siendo el mismo- la madurez en sus palabras, se comparaba con el dolor que estas reflejaban._

_Le había hecho mucho daño hace 4 años y volvía a hacérselo ahora._

Llegué frente al colegio y ya habían salido, mi celular sonó y era Mags.

-Ya estoy frente a la escuela, no tienes que venir tú- le dije mientras salía del auto.

-Te tardas dos minutos y cree que ya no irás, dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que te olvides de él- me dijo lo que yo ya sabía.

-Lo sé Maggie, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Tienes que arreglar las cosas Edward, no soporto ver a mi niño así- exclamó con preocupación.

-Lo sé Mags- repetí- ¿Vas a repetirme el discurso de nuevo?- le pregunté llegando a la puerta y la maestra me miró con vergüenza, señalándome hacia la dirección del plantel, le asentí resignado y me dirigí para allá- Hablamos luego, voy a visitar a mi mejor amiga la directora- le expliqué.

-¿Otra vez?- suspiró- Suerte con eso, hablamos- trancó la llamada.

Llegué a la oficina de la directora y toque la puerta, entré cuando me autorizaron desde adentro, ella estaba sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio y Jeremy en una de las sillas de adelante, sus pies colgaban un poco de la silla, pero solo un poco, rozando el piso de vez cuando al balancearlos con tranquilidad.

-Sr. Masen- saludó la directora mientras le daba la mano y señaló la otra silla invitándome a sentar.

-Sra. Royal- saludé de la misma manera tomando la invitación y sentándome -¿Qué hizo ahora mi hijo?

Escuché a Jeremy bufar por lo bajo y lo miré reprobatoriamente.

-El joven Masen hoy se ha pasado de la raya y ha puesto a la escuela entera en un grave peligro.

-No es para tanto- murmuró Jeremy.

-Silencio Jeremy- lo reprendí- Continúe por favor.

-Ha incendiado las papeleras de la cafetería durante el almuerzo- explicó.

Respiré profundo y pasé mi mano por la cara, en un intento de controlar mi furia, esto era el colmo, la gota que derramó el vaso, el comportamiento de Jeremy venia colmando mi paciencia pero ya no daba para más.

-¿Y tú dices que no es para tanto?- le regañé

-Ya hacía falta un simulacro de incendios papá, todos se volvieron locos y es lo primero que nos dicen, que mantengamos la calma- Respondió con desfachatez.

-Jeremy, no te quieras hacer el gracioso conmigo, esto va mucho más allá de todas tus travesuras- le dije.

-Creo, señor Masen que está de más decirle que su hijo esta expulsado de la escuela- maldije internamente al escuchar eso.

-No, Sra. Royal, le juro que Jeremy se comportará, no puede sacarlo a mitad de curso y no puede quedarse sin estudiar- rogué aunque presentía que era en vano.

-Lo siento Sr. Masen pero es como debo proceder ante un acto tal de desobediencia e irrespeto a las normas de buen comportamiento, las continuas travesuras deben ser sancionadas- explicó inmutable la directora.- Aquí está toda la documentación necesaria para inscribirlo en otra escuela, con su expediente completo.

Firmé lo que había que firmar, finalicé los trámites y salimos de allí, entramos a mi auto sin dirigirnos ni una sola palabra, Jeremy se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio pero con un sonrisita que me provocaba quitársela de un pellizco o un coscorrón para que se diera cuenta de lo malo que era ser expulsado de una escuela, pero encontré una manera mucho más efectiva cuando pensé en la conversación que venía recordando antes.

-Supongo que te despediste de Tiffany, Derek, Ethan y tus demás amigos…- dije como un comentario cualquiera.

Voltee a verlo en un semáforo y realmente su sonrisa se había esfumado, sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Lo hiciste?- presioné.

-Yo… no había pensado en eso papá, mis amigos, no los volveré a ver- dijo con voz quebrada- ¡Devuélvete!- gritó tratando de abrir la puerta pero yo la tenía asegurada- ¡Devuélvete! ¡Le pediré disculpas a las Sra. Royal, seguro me deja volver papá, por favor!- pedía desesperado y no puedo negar que me dio un poco de pena verlo así, pero algún escarmiento debía tener.

Busque donde detener el auto, estábamos por una zona residencial y estacioné en un sitio donde no molestaría a nadie.

-Hijo- lo llamé con paciencia.

-Papá, yo no quería esto- dijo llorando y yo lo hale hacia mí y lo abracé.

-Tienes que aprender que lo que hacemos en la vida, tiene consecuencias hijo- le dije, pensando también en mis propias acciones y en las consecuencias de las mismas- Por ejemplo, este comportamiento tuyo es causado por mis acciones, de una manera u otra dejé de ser el hombre que había prometido ser por ti y tú me recuerdas que mi rol de padre no debe ser dejado a un lado ni olvidado.

Lo separé de mí haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-Perdóname hijo, yo perdí mi norte, como hombre y como padre- le pedí con la voz quebrada.

Me miró a los ojos y entre lágrimas sonrió.

-Eres mi papá, no puedo estar bravo contigo para siempre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo sonreí y le limpié las lágrimas para luego limpiar las mías.

-No podemos hacer que te acepten de nuevo en tu escuela Jeremy- dije y él se entristeció nuevamente-Pero podemos quedar de vez en cuando para que vuelvas a ver a tus amigos…

-¿En serio?- me interrumpió y asentí a su pregunta- Eso estaría genial papá.

-Cuando tu castigo termine- completé.

-¿Castigo?- preguntó a punto de hacer un puchero.

-Esas caras solo funcionan con tu mamá Jer, no creas que vas a salir campante de esta, no señor- le recalqué mientras ponía el auto en marcha nuevamente- Nada de video juegos por un mes y nada de paseos para ti por lo menos en dos meses.

-Papá- protestó

-Y espera que se lo digamos a tu madre, ahí sí que quien sabe cuándo volverás a saber de un Wii- le dije más tranquilo.

Jeremy se enfurruñó cruzando los brazos en el asiento del copiloto.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todo fue una locura, Maggie se puso histérica y con razón y debo decir que mi hijo es todo un hombrecito, se aguantó el regaño seriamente, de vez en cuando me miraba como preguntándome si estaba bien y yo solo le asentía en señal de apoyo.

Al parecer la conversación del coche había calado en él y en mí, tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones, hice todo mal desde el principio con Bella y era hora de que la dejara en paz, no podía seguir en guardia eterna frente a su cuarto cuando yo mismo había ocasionado tanto dolor en su vida y tampoco podía seguir ignorando a mi familia.

Sé que mi decisión es de cobardes, pero no podía seguir siendo el mismo maldito egoísta que había sido siempre, esperé que estuviera bien entrada la noche y salí de mi apartamento lo más silenciosamente que pude.

Bajé por las escaleras porque a esta hora el ascensor hacía un ruido enorme.

Tomé mi carro y fui para el hospital. Me extrañó no ver a Alice o Jasper fuera de la habitación de Bella, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y entré, ya que no quería molestarla si estaba dormida.

Pero al ver hacia la cama la encontré mirándome sorprendida con un libro en su regazo que probablemente estaba leyendo, me quedé congelado, no esperaba conseguirla despierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz afectada.

-Suelo venir a verte mientras duermes ya que no se me permite hacerlo cuando estás despierta.

-Sal de aquí inmediatamente- me dijo y pude sentir el dolor en su voz.

-Necesito hablar contigo Bella, por favor- rogué.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Edward, ya descubrí toda tu mentira, no necesito saber más- me reclamó.

-No todo lo que ves es lo que es- le dije.

-Qué manera tan bonita de disfrazar el típico "no es lo que parece"- espetó con sarcasmo.

-Bella…- dije con voz suplicante, me estaba muriendo por dentro por explicarle la verdad.

-No, Edward… Siempre he sido una mujer fuerte, independiente y que sabe lo que quiere, contigo, toda mi personalidad se anuló por completo, me empeñé en tenerte cuando jamás fuiste mío, no fui capaz de darme cuenta que era tu amante, fui una completa estúpida contigo y no quiero volver a serlo Edward, no lo podría soportar- me dijo al borde del llanto- tan solo la idea de causarle daño a una familia me pone enferma, Alice casi pierde a su esposo y Dylan a su padre por otra mujer y se cuan mal lo pasaron ellos, yo no podría hacerle eso a nadie, me repugno a mí misma con tan solo pensarlo.- dijo como si le diera escalofríos la sola idea.

Sus palabras me hicieron volver a la resolución de dejar las cosas como estaban, como le había dicho a mi hijo esa misma tarde, había que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, si no fui sincero desde el principio, la consecuencia era que no me creería dijera lo que le dijera y no quería que Bella siguiera sufriendo a consecuencia de mis engaños, lo mejor para ella, mi familia y para mí era dejar la cosas como estaban.

-Yo solo quería despedirme- dije en un murmullo.

La vi tragar grueso y respirar profundo.

-Bueno… adiós- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Bells- me despedí, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me recosté de la misma y respiré profundo.

Tenía que hacerlo, era lo correcto, escuché un sollozo ahogado dentro de la habitación y decidí marcharme de una vez, si la escuchaba llorar perdería toda la resolución y entraría arrastrándome y pidiéndole que me perdonara.

Me alejé de allí, sabiendo que dejaba una parte muy importante de mí mismo con ella.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté llorando, como muchas noches luego de salir del hospital hace dos semanas, hace ya un mes de mi accidente y continúo de reposo, estoy en fase de recuperación ya que aunque la herida de la operación había sido en un momento la más dolorosa, las más difíciles de recuperar eran las fracturas, las costillas me dolían horrores y estaba haciendo terapia para recuperar la movilidad del brazo izquierdo que había tenido enyesado hasta hace un par de días.

Pero no era el dolor de mis heridas físicas, era el dolor de mi alma, de mi corazón lo que me despertaba todas las mañanas, recordar cada palabra, cada momento, sentirme utilizada, sucia, era lo que me hacía despertar con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Miré el reloj, en una media hora tendría a Alice, Rosalie, Bree la enfermera amiga de Alice y ahora mi amiga también o a la mismísima doctora Esme en mi puerta tocando, cualquiera de ellas venía en la mañana a ayudarme a movilizarme, era un poco vergonzoso que viniera mi doctora, pero en realidad habíamos congeniado mientras ella vigilaba mi recuperación en el hospital y ha seguido preocupándose por mí fuera de él, igual que la enfermera Bree a la que Alice encargaba cuando tenía que ir a trabajar.

Pero eso no quitaba mi soledad, era horrible no poder hacer algunas cosas por sí mismo y además no tener a nadie que esté a tu lado veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

¿Qué tan estúpida puedo ser para desear a Edward a mi lado en este momento? Muy, muy estúpida, su lugar está en otro sitio, en otro hogar, no a mi lado.

El timbre sonó y miré la hora, pues a la enfermera de turno se le adelantó el reloj ya que aún faltaban quince minutos para la hora en la que solían venir.

Me levanté con dificultad, estaba instalada en la habitación de servicio del piso inferior de mi casa ya que por la herida de la operación no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, según me había dicho Esme, era como tener una cesárea, de hecho cuando tuviera hijos, lo cual ya veía muy lejano, debería tenerlos por esta vía.

Caminé con lentitud hasta la puerta respirando profundo para aguantar el dolor de la herida abdominal y de las costillas fracturadas, abrí sin preguntar, suponía que era alguna de mis cuidadoras, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con una desconocida que no era tan desconocida, recordaba haberla visto antes pero no estaba segura ya que los recuerdos de los momentos antes de mi accidente los había bloqueado.

Pero no había duda, era ella, la mujer que estaba con el hijo de Edward en el aeropuerto, su "esposa".

**Nota de la autora:** Aparecí de nuevo… Esta vez deben agradecer el capítulo a Enredos de San Valentín, la locura en la que me arrastró betzacosta junto con otras 11 autoras y me devolvió la pasión por escribir que ya estaba muy dormida en mi interior. Les recomiendo que si no lo han leído lo hagan, es una historia maravillosa y mágica de la que estoy enamorada.

Gracias a mis betas adoradas, Ginegine y betzacosta… No podría tener unas betas mejores…

Muchisimas gracias por continuar aquí a: Paulinita Rathbone; Asira Cullen; Tata XOXO; SabiaAtenea; MarVe.S, sus mensajes también me animaron a salir del pozo de Fanficker frustrada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mío… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan más pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios www. fanfiction s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

_En el Capítulo anterior…_

_Caminé con lentitud hasta la puerta respirando profundo para aguantar el dolor de la herida abdominal y de las costillas fracturadas, abrí sin preguntar, suponía que era alguna de mis cuidadoras, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con una desconocida que no era tan desconocida, recordaba haberla visto antes pero no estaba segura ya que los recuerdos de los momentos antes de mi accidente los había bloqueado._

_Pero no había duda, era ella, la mujer que estaba con el hijo de Edward en el aeropuerto, su "esposa"._

**Realidad**

**Capítulo 9**

**Maggie POV**

Cuando entré al departamento, me asustó el silencio tan sepulcral que había, llevaba semanas tratando de conseguir un colegio donde aceptaran a Jeremy a estas alturas del año escolar.

-¿Edward? ¿Jeremy?- llamé a los chicos y escuché un pequeño gruñido desde la sala.

Cuando me asomé en la sala descubrí a Edward tirado en el sofá con una botella de cerveza apoyada en su estómago que subía y bajaba con su respiración, su mirada estaba fija en el techo.

El corazón se me encogió con la imagen, me dolía verlo en este estado casi catatónico, todo lo hacía de una manera tan mecánica.

-¿Y Jeremy?- le pregunté.

-En su habitación, durmiendo- respondió con voz muerta y yo suspiré.

Con el castigo de Jeremy y Edward en este estado, el sitio parecía cualquier cosa menos un hogar, toda la situación me preocupaba y me partía el corazón. Estaba pensando en levantarle el castigo a Jeremy pero no podía ser tan blanda con él después de su comportamiento, pero con Edward, me provocaba darle tres patadas por el trasero para que se levantara de ese sofá.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?- le pregunté acercándome, me senté en la mesa de centro de la sala quedando frente a su cuerpo acostado.

Edward no me contestó, solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Toda esta situación es extremadamente ridícula, Edward. No puedes seguir así- le espeté irritada acercándome a él.

No me contestó, su mirada seguía fija en el techo.

-No soporto verte de esta manera, tienes que hablarme, explotar, gritar, decir lo que piensas pero haz algo por favor. Juntos hemos superado tantas cosas que me duele ver cómo te cierras, me hieres- le dije y con esto logré que volteara a mirarme.

-Lo siento, Mags- dijo con la voz ronca- Lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño.

Suspiré e hice que se moviera lo suficiente para sentarme con él en el sofá y que su cabeza quedara en mi regazo.

-No sé lo que te sucede, pero quiero que sepas que no habrá nada que me haga apartarme de ti… tú eres mi familia y por lo mismo, no puedo dejar que continúes así.

-No estoy listo para hablar de ello aún, Mags, entiéndeme por favor- suplicó mirándome a los ojos.

Suspiré y continué acariciando su cabello.

-Está bien, Ed, pero ten en cuenta que siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

-Lo sé, hermosa, y no me alcanza la vida para agradecerte por eso.

Estuvimos un rato de esa manera, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos hasta que me levanté para ir a preparar la cena.

Fui a la cocina, mi cabeza era un nido de preocupaciones, mis hombres iban a matarme un día de estos por la preocupación.

Poco antes de que la comida estuviera lista, Jeremy apareció en la cocina con rostro soñoliento y el cabello despeinado, se acercó a mí y me abrazó bostezando, apoyando su cabeza justo debajo de mis pechos, besé su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Ayúdame poniendo la mesa, ya está lista la comida- le dije y él asintió simplemente-. Edward, levanta tu trasero de ese sofá y ven a comer con nosotros- dije en voz alta.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y Edward con Jeremy parecía otro, se notaba que estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro a su hijo que era una prioridad para él y eso me tranquilizó un poco. Edward y yo habíamos pasado por tanto para darle todo lo mejor a nuestro hijo, sacrificamos mucho… incluso nuestra relación…

"_Era __apenas una chiquilla de 15 años cuando me enamoré de Edward en la preparatoria, lo veía todos los días en el comedor y suspiraba esperando que un día se fijara en mí, lo sabía todo de él… Su nombre completo, dirección, teléfono, el nombre de sus padres, su horario de clases, todo, pero él no sabía que yo existía, hasta un día dos años después en la cafetería, sin razón alguna volteó hacia mi mesa, se me quedó viendo y yo no aparté la mirada, con el corazón a mil supe que por fin él me había notado._

_Decidí que era hora de arriesgarlo todo, me acerqué a él en la hora de salida, lo esperé cerca de su auto y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, nos conocimos, él se enamoró de mi como yo lo estaba de él, comenzó a colarse en mi habitación por las noches y solíamos dormir acurrucados, un día nos ganaron las hormonas adolescentes y pasó lo inevitable, después de eso parecíamos conejos, éramos impulsivos, imprudentes e irresponsables_

_Hasta un día que mi madre, una mujer rara, sabía mejor que yo cuando me tocaba la menstruación, al notar un retraso la loca esa me llevó al ginecólogo y nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, ella quiso que interrumpiera el embarazo a lo que me negué rotundamente, mi madre insistía en que Edward me abandonaría cuando se enterara, pasé momentos horribles de duda de los cuales ahora me alegro de haberlos ignorado, yo quería ya al bebé y si Edward no lo quería, lo tendría sola pero no iba a abortar por nada del mundo, me parecía una atrocidad matar a quien no tenía la culpa de mis errores._

_Mamá no me dejó siquiera decírselo a Edward, me llevó a su casa y me sentó frente a él y sus padres, la mirada de miedo y confusión de Edward viéndome llorar silenciosamente sentada junto a mi madre. Cuando ella pronunció la palabra, embarazo y bebé, sus ojos expresaron el mismo miedo que yo sentía, pero luego de procesarlo sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, eso me transmitió la seguridad que necesitaba, nuestra comunicación silenciosa no nos dejó prestar atención a lo que planeaban nuestros padres, cuando prestamos atención ya había fijado fecha para nuestro matrimonio, Edward consiguió un trabajo medio tiempo mientras terminábamos la escuela, para mí fue un poco difícil ir con mi vientre hinchado a clases, me señalaban y se reían de mí, nos graduamos y mientras vivíamos en mi casa, con la celosa vista de mi madre siempre encima de nosotros. Cuando Edward logró reunir suficiente para vivir solos en un pequeño departamento nos fuimos y las cosas comenzaron a ir un poco peor, porque éramos unos niños jugando a ser adultos, peleábamos mucho porque Edward creía que el ser su esposa era igual que ser la señora de servicio y yo creía que por estar embarazada era una inválida que no podía hacer nada._

_Cuando nació Jeremy, fue como crecer de pronto, tanto Edward como yo caímos en cuenta de que ese pequeñito dependía de nosotros para vivir, lo intentamos, de verdad intentamos ser una buena familia, pero en el camino de ser padres nos perdimos a nosotros como pareja, no supimos llevar bien las cosas… Edward a los 21 años venía ahorrando para que ambos estudiáramos una carrera cuando pudiéramos, vino un día de su trabajo como bar tender (uno de los dos trabajos que tenía) con la idea de que quería ser piloto de aviones, al bar habían llegado un grupo de pilotos y azafatas que estaban en un descanso por horas de vuelo o algo así y él al escucharlos se iluminó y con lo testarudo que es consiguió un préstamo para completar la matrícula del curso. Se fue a estudiar y me dejó sola criando a un niño pequeño."_

Cuando terminamos de comer dejé a Edward y Jeremy recogiendo la mesa, esa camaradería que siempre había existido entre ellos estaba regresando, bromeaban y jugaban entre ellos. Pero de los ojos de Edward no desaparecía esa sombra, la tristeza, la culpa y yo no podía permitir que siguiera así, algo tenía que hacer para solucionarlo.

.

.

.

Respiré profundo una vez más, tenía quince minutos estacionada frente a una hermosa casa típica familiar americana, con un pequeño jardín y su porche con muebles columpios. Había tenido que hacer una verdadera investigación para conseguir esta dirección, hasta que milagrosamente conseguí un mensaje de "ella" en el teléfono celular de Edward indicándole esta dirección.

Armándome de valor, tomé mi bolso y salí del auto, alisé mi ropa nerviosamente y luego de respirar profundo una última vez caminé hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre.

Me abrió la puerta una mujer castaña, era bonita, no era una típica belleza natural, era algo más oculto, solo si la mirabas bien descubrías el encanto de los ojos marrones bastante oscuros, la blancura del rostro salpicado con pecas casi imperceptibles le daba un aire de inocencia que me hizo comprender porque a Edward le gustaba.

Me miró de igual manera que yo lo hice con ella, el reconocimiento llegó a sus ojos y allí supe que ella si llegó a conocer de mi existencia.

Sonreí amablemente a la mujer que me abrió la puerta, no había dudas de que era ella, Edward no había sido muy comunicativo al respecto pero lo poco que había logrado averiguar coincidía, además se veía que estaba recuperándose de múltiples heridas, su cara me decía que estaba sintiendo dolor y me sentí mal por presentarme aquí a causarle más dolor.

-Hola Isabella- dije aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, verdaderamente me sentía muy nerviosa.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Qué… co… cómo?- la chica estaba anonadada de verme en su puerta y que además conociera su nombre.

-Necesitamos hablar de ciertos asuntos que nos interesan a ambas- le dije haciéndole saber que yo sabía que ella tenía conocimiento de quién era yo.

-Yo… pues yo… no se…- balbuceaba y la interrumpí.

-No neguemos que sabemos quién es quién…- dije para convencerla y ver como reaccionaba…- o creemos saber quién es quién.

Ella frunció el ceño y se apartó de la puerta dándome a entender que me dejaba pasar.

-Soy Maggie- extendí la mano antes de pasar y ella me la estrechó con recelo.

-Mi nombre al parecer ya lo sabe- se encogió de hombros para luego hacer una mueca de dolor y tocarse ausentemente una de sus costillas.

Pasé a su casa siendo guiada hacia el estar por ella y a pesar de estar decorada con un gusto excelente se notaba muy fría, sin muchos objetos personales y familiares, solo un par de fotografías de un niño rubio muy hermoso, lo que se me hizo extraño, había entendido que era una mujer sola.

Se acomodó un poco dolorosamente en el sofá y yo me senté en uno de los sillones sin esperar invitación.

-Yo no sabía que él era casado- dijo con voz cansada y hasta avergonzada, sin darme tiempo a decir nada siguió-: Le juro que yo jamás destruiría una familia, yo no tengo familia y por eso la valoro lo más alto en mi escala. Para mí no hay nada más sagrado que eso y si yo hubiese sabido que él era casado jamás me hubiese enredado con él- respiró profundo como aguantando dolor, pero supuse que esta vez no era por alguna de sus heridas externas ¿Cuánto daño le hizo Edward a esta mujer?- Yo no soporto mi conciencia ahora y supongo que aunque me extrañe verla aquí es mejor así, le puedo pedir perdón por el daño que le hice a usted y a su familia, su hijo, cada vez que pienso en su hijo y en todo el tiempo que le quité a su padre me siento como la peor mujer del mundo.-

Dejé que se desahogara y cuando guardó silencio le sonreí amablemente, ella estaba terriblemente afectada y eso me enfureció más ¿Cómo pudo Edward ser tan imbécil y no decirle la verdad? Y ahora comprendo totalmente porqué estaba tan loco por ella, es una mujer íntegra, fuerte y apasionada, es impresionante que Edward no luchara más por ella.

-Eres una gran mujer, Isabella y por favor llámame de tu, somos iguales- le dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Entonces dime Bella, Isabella es muy formal- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Supones bien al pensar que esta visita es por Edward y quiero que sepas que entiendo totalmente lo que me dices, pero hay cosas que estás suponiendo mal y que el idiota de Edward no supo sacarte de tu error y la verdad es que después de que descubriste mi existencia y la de Jeremy dudo que le hubieses creído- le dije y ella me miró dudosa.

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La verdad que si bien es cierto que Edward es el padre de mi hijo, lo que no es cierto es que nosotros somos pareja, en este momento no lo somos, estamos divorciados desde hace cuatro años.

"_Quizás los problemas empezaron cuando Edward inició el curso de pilotaje, era en Florida por nueve meses y no teníamos como trasladarnos los tres, para minimizar gastos dejamos nuestro paraíso independiente y me fui con Jeremy que tenía 3 añitos a casa de Edward con sus papás mientras él estudiaba, yo no quería volver a la casa de mi madre por nada del mundo y él me mandaba algo de dinero que ganaba en sus tiempos libres del curso. O tal vez ya estábamos perdidos por la forma en que empezamos y terminamos de hacerlo al estar separados. Aprendimos a vivir separados y ser independientes, cuando Jeremy entro a la escuela pude buscar un empleo para algo más de ingresos, a los nueve meses ni más ni menos Edward regresó con certificado y un empleo bien pagado, conseguimos otro apartamento pero Edward no era el mismo, sé que ansiaba esa libertad que conoció en Florida, estaba con nosotros pero solo de cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su corazón ya no me pertenecían."_

La respiración de Bella se aceleró notablemente pude ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla pero ella rápidamente la secó.

-¿No estás casada con él?- pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Lo estuve, nos obligaron a casarnos cuando quedé embarazada de Jeremy, mi madre era una bruja, el que nos obligaran a casarnos tan jóvenes sentenció ese matrimonio a muerte- Respiré profundo para proceder a contarle la historia completa- Sé que esto te lo tenía que decir Edward pero precisamente porque no lo hizo me siento con la obligación de aclarártelo, quizás te haga sentir mejor si sabes que no destruiste un hogar, aunque nuestra familia es indestructible- Le guiñé un ojo.

"_Cuando Jer cumplió los 6 años llegamos al punto de no retorno, nosotros en todo ese tiempo manteníamos un matrimonio mecánico, teníamos sexo ocasionalmente pero nada pasional, nada fogoso como antes. El comenzó a salir sin motivos, los días que no estaba volando igual se ausentaba de casa, nos dejaba a nuestro hijo y a mi plantados cuando íbamos a ir al cine, yo sospechaba que había otra mujer y no me equivoqué._

_Una noche cuando llegó a casa tarde, lo enfrenté, él me contó había estado visitando un club de esos de mala muerte, había una bailarina que le gustaba y con la que quería salir, estaba encaprichado con ella aunque la chica le había dicho mil veces que no quería salir con él. Pero ahí me di cuenta de que ambos teníamos que tomar nuestro camino por separado, vivir sin estar atados. Nos divorciamos amistosamente, algo no muy visto pero yo no quería perderlo como amigo y bueno, no queríamos que nuestro hijo se viera afectado por una guerra sin sentido entre sus padres." _

-Hace dos años le ofrecieron un empleo en otra aerolínea con sede aquí y nos trasladamos los tres, él no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su familia, porque a pesar de todo nosotros aun nos consideramos familia, no tenemos a nadie más, cortamos lazos con nuestros padres por el daño que nos hicieron, nos ayudaron pero también nos dañaron y aún nos sentimos heridos- me encogí de hombros- Edward compró dos apartamentos colindantes, él tendría su espacio y yo el mío, Jeremy tendría siempre a uno de nosotros a mano y es libre de estar en el apartamento que quiera- terminé de explicar y Bella me miraba llorosa pero en sus ojos había un poco de paz.

-¿Por qué Edward no me contó nada de esto? No le veo sentido alguno a ocultármelo - dijo dolida.

-Supongo que al principio no lo vio necesario, desde aquella vez que se separó de nosotros Edward se prometió a sí mismo no volver a tomarse tan en serio a ninguna mujer, porque según él, no es un hombre que sepa llevar un compromiso y no importa lo mucho que yo le diga que deje de ser estúpido y que se enamore, que haga su vida, que incluya en nuestra atípica familia a una mujer que ame, así como yo incluí a un maravilloso hombre que me ama, ama a Jeremy como si fuera su hijo y es un gran amigo para Edward, pero Ed no lo hace porque quedó marcado por el fracaso de nuestro matrimonio, aún se culpa de todo lo que pasamos.

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos, las restregaba una contra otra nerviosamente.

-Tienes que hacerle ver que es un buen hombre, yo sé que él te quiere de verdad y está sufriendo mucho por no saber de ti y porque tú piensas que es un infiel mentiroso.

-Mentiroso es, el que no sea infiel por lo menos no en este caso, no le quita lo mentiroso. Yo le abrí las puertas de mi vida, de mi casa, de mi corazón y él me cerro en la nariz las puertas de todo lo suyo, yo lo quise como el hombre de mi vida, como el padre de mis hijos y el botó todo eso como quien desecha la hamburguesa y se queda con el envoltorio, porque lo único que le importaba era venir y meterse entre mis piernas y lo peor es que yo dejé que me usara y mira como terminé- dijo señalando su cuerpo- Más que con el corazón roto, termine rota literalmente por él.

-Te entiendo, Bella, de veras que te entiendo, pero no sabía que más hacer para ayudarlo y ayudarte porque me imagino lo mal que lo estás pasando.

-Yo luché por él Maggie, luché hasta suciamente por mantenerlo a mi lado, hice muchas cosas mal y lo sé, pero era tan fuerte mi deseo por una familia, porque Edward formara parte de esa familia que actué impulsiva y deshonrosamente, cuando lo fui a buscar al aeropuerto que fue cuando descubrí todo iba dispuesta a rectificar mis errores, a arrastrarme para pedir su perdón. Pero ahí descubrí que Edward tampoco había actuado limpio conmigo, él nunca me tomó en serio y contra eso no hay nada que hacer, me ocultó su vida- dijo con vehemencia- porque nada hacía yo sabiendo su película y color favoritos cuando no sabía todo esto que me acabas de contar y eso lastima, duele, más que todos los golpes que recibí en el accidente.

-Pero…-intenté interrumpirla, el dolor destilaba de sus palabras y yo no podía sentirme peor, porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Pero nada, nos lastimamos mucho mutuamente y yo sinceramente estoy muy cansada, tiro la toalla con eso de tener mi propia familia, de todas maneras no sé si algún día podré concebir, seré feliz con mi familia por elección, siendo para mis sobrinos, los hijos de mi mejor amiga, la tía solterona que les concede todos sus caprichos porque es una amargada solitaria, quizás adopte un gato y cumpla completo con el cliché. Además, estoy segura de que nunca conseguiré a otro hombre y que lo quiera como quiero a Edward.

Entendía perfectamente la posición de Bella y no era justo para ella que yo le pidiera que buscara a Edward, él había metido la pata hasta el fondo y era él quien debía venir a ella.

-Te entiendo Bella y te dejo para que descanses y te recuperes, por mi parte me voy más tranquila sabiendo que te liberé de un cargo de conciencia- ella asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Al menos sé que no soy una rompe hogares- dijo con una media sonrisa, Bella me miró con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué haces esto por él?

-Porque somos familia, es mi mejor amigo, y sé que en el caso contrario haría lo mismo; de hecho, lo hizo. Edward es un buen hombre, Bella, el mejor, y sí, es bastante difícil encontrar a un hombre a quien querer como lo queremos a él; pero en tu caso, no tienes que hacerlo, porque él te ama igual a ti. Créeme, lo sé. –Ella me iba a interrumpir, imaginé que era para continuar con los motivos por los que una relación con él no funcionaria, pero la detuve-. Solamente piénsalo, no quiero verlo sufrir, y tú no estás mucho mejor que él. Me voy, tengo que buscar colegio nuevo para Jeremy ya que lo expulsaron por mala conducta- dije levantándome y cuando Bella se fue a levantar ambas nos asustamos al escuchar otra voz.

-No te levantes Bells, yo la acompañaré a la salida- una mujer pequeña y pelinegra se acercó al sofá y la detuvo, su mirada estaba acuosa. Bella la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Alice?- preguntó a la mujer que lucía una pequeña barriga de embarazo.

-Hace un rato, Jasper tiene el día libre y se encargará de Dylan mientras yo venía a verte antes de ir a trabajar, pero cuando llegué estaban tan…-nos miró a ambas-concentradas hablando que no quise interrumpir y lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar todo desde la cocina.

-Tranquila Alice, tú eres mi hermana del alma y si no lo escuchabas yo te lo contaría- dijo Bella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Soy Alice Whitlock- dijo la mujer tendiéndome la mano.

-Maggie Barnes- le estreché la mano tendida.

-¿Maggie como el diminutivo de Margaret?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Edward te habló de mí?- pregunté sorprendida ya que reconocí la pregunta como lo que había dicho Edward al conocerme.

-Hablamos en el hospital- respondió para mí- Y pensé que también lo había hecho contigo- esta vez se dirigió a Bella- cuando me dijiste que te fue a ver en aquella noche y que habías hecho exactamente lo que acabas de hacer, no perdonarlo, por eso no te había dicho nada Bella, no sabía que el cobarde ese te había dejado pensando que fuiste la otra- se disculpó con Bella.

-Tranquila Alice- le dijo.

-Bueno yo me retiro- dije para llamar su atención.

-Espera un segundo ¿Quieres un café o algo?- Me preguntó.

-No gracias, como dije, tengo que comenzar el tour por las escuelas a ver dónde aceptan a mi hijo- Respondí.

-Le traigo el desayuno a Bella y yo también salgo, tengo que ir a trabajar- Asentí y la mujer salió corriendo del estar.

Un minuto después entró de nuevo con una bandeja con el desayuno y un libro, puso todo frente a Bella y le dio un beso.

-Cuando termines dejas eso ahí que cuando venga a almorzar lo recojo. Te acerco también el control remoto por si te cansas de leer, creo que hoy pasarán un maratón de Harry Potter en HBO- le dijo dándole un beso de despedida y Bella se acomodó para descansar.

-Gracias Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Eres mi hermana, no tienes que darme las gracias, nos vemos en un rato.

-Gracias por venir Maggie, me dejas más tranquila con mi conciencia.

-Espero que algún día seas feliz Bella, te lo deseo de todo corazón y que te mejores pronto.- le dije sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Alice.

-Si- le respondí simplemente.

-Alice, le das un beso enorme a mi príncipe- gritó Bella mientras salíamos.

-Te lo traeré y almorzaremos contigo- le dijo en respuesta para después cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Alice me acompañó a mi auto y la miré, sabía que si me había pedido que la esperara es que quería hablar conmigo de algo.

-Yo conozco a Bella y nunca la había visto tan feliz como cuando estaba con Edward y tampoco tan destruida como está y no me refiero a físicamente, a pesar de todo el daño que Edward le hizo sé que son el uno para el otro y creo que tengo la solución para que ellos tengan que volver verse en algún momento- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté intrigada y hasta emocionada porque podía hacer algo por Edward y su felicidad.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?- preguntó.

-Diez años- le respondí aun dudosa.

-Perfecto, Bella y yo somos maestras y puedo recomendar que acepten a tu hijo en la escuela donde trabajamos- dudé porque no quería que Bella rechazara a Jeremy siendo su maestra-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero Bella da clases a niños más pequeños, ella no será su maestra y no será incómodo para ella, ni para él sí sabe de la existencia de Bella.

Respiré profundo, el mismo colegio los obligaría a verse alguna vez en la entrada o salida del mismo o en las actividades escolares. Era un poco escabroso hacer que Bella conociera a Jeremy en la escuela pero era una manera de unirla con Edward, quizás ella no tendría que lidiar mucho con Jeremy pero si ver a Edward y que comiencen a hablarse en algún momento.

-Está bien Alice- respondí luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Está bien, sígueme, te llevaré al colegio y te presentaré a la directora- se fue hacia su auto y yo me metí al mío.

-Ojala esto funcione y que Edward no me mate por andar haciendo complots para arreglar su vida amorosa- me dije a mi misma en el espejo y arranqué mi auto.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y usando el manos libres contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Hola cariño- dijo la voz de mi esposo e inevitablemente sonreí.- Llegue a casa, luego de una horrorosa y forzada guardia de 72 horas esperando disfrutar mis 48 libres estando con mi esposa y no la consigo en casa.

-Lo siento amor, estoy solucionando algunos problemas, ahora mismo estoy buscando escuela nueva para Jeremy.

-Entiendo, me preocupa que Jer pierda tantas clases- dijo y yo suspiré.

-Lo sé, pero creo que la búsqueda terminó y mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro- dije sonriendo- La escuela de Jer y la depresión de Edward.

-¿Qué estás tramando mujer?- preguntó receloso- Deja a Edward que viva su duelo en paz.

-Edward y Bella son el uno para el otro Alistair, Edward nos ayudó a nosotros y yo le regresaré el favor- al escuchar esto él resopló.

-Cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza son insoportables, en eso Edward y tú son tal para cual- podía adivinar que tenía la mano sobre sus ojos en una actitud cansada, ese tono de voz me lo decía.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco totalmente porque si Edward no fuese tan cabezota como yo, jamás hubiese aceptado casarme con un bombero que al igual que mi anterior esposo piloto pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa como en ella. Siento que le debo mi felicidad y quiero que él también sea feliz.

-Te entiendo cariño… descansaré un rato mientras llegas a casa- me dijo y yo sonreí.

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo te amo más- me respondió.

-No comencemos con eso… Cuando llegue a casa te demostraré que yo te amo más- me reí y tranqué la llamada sin esperar su respuesta, esta era una discusión sin fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de autora: Hola? Hay alguien por aquí? No les vendré con excusas baratas ni detalles escabrosos de una vida súper ocupada, solo les diré que tengo una vida en la realidad que aunque tengo tiempo libre donde podría escribir casi que un capitulo diario a veces no solo basta con eso sino que un montón de factores influyen con eso.

En fin, entiendo que muchas dejen de leer porque se pierden en lo que está pasando por el tiempo entre actualización y actualización pero no puedo hacer nada, lo que escribo sale cuando le da gana y no puedo luchar mucho contra eso.

Gracias inmensas a las que llegado este punto aun me leen, a las que dejan su comentario y las que alguna vez me han leído.

Finalmente GRACIAS enormes a mis betas: Betzacosta y Ginegine, mejores betas que ustedes no existen!

P.D. Estaré publicando pronto un One-shot que no me dejaba en paz desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin me atreví a escribirlo, es una temática fuerte y por eso me daba un poquito de miedo pero las invito a leerlo, va a modo de concientización, se llama Pearl y está inspirado en una canción de Katy Perry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Tengo que hacer uno nuevo porque aquí casi no sale Jasper, pero bueh… ya saben lo que es de Meyer y lo que es mío… El piloto y el avión xD

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es una secuela de **Pesadilla**, he intentado que se entienda sin necesidad de leer la historia anterior pero yo les recomiendo leerla para que tengan más pistas.

Este es el link de Pesadilla, ya saben, sin los espacios www. fanfiction s/ 7086819/1/Pesadilla

Disfruten… Nos leemos abajo.

**Realidad**

**Capítulo 10**

Bella POV

Luego de dos meses de reposo en casa, totalmente recuperada y ansiosa por volver al trabajo me preparo mentalmente para ver nuevamente a mis alumnos, mi vida tiene que continuar, de alguna manera durante este tiempo me he sentido como si el mundo no avanzara y lo único que hacía era pensar en Edward y en lo complicado que se había vuelto todo.

En cierta forma entiendo que no me dijera lo de su hijo al principio, pero de ninguna manera entendía que no me lo dijese cuando yo comencé a hacer planes de futuro. Pero sea como sea, tenía que seguir adelante, mis heridas sanaron y era hora de volver a la vida, salir de mi encierro de dolor, de mi duelo por otro amor perdido y regresar a la realidad, como siempre hacía.

Alice pasó a buscarme porque a pesar de todo aun no podía conducir, Dylan estaba en la parte trasera del auto y lo saludé lanzándole un beso que él devolvió con una graciosa mueca.

-¿Preparada para volver?- preguntó mi amiga a modo de saludo.

-Ansiosa, sabes que para mí estar encerrada es horrible y poder comenzar mi vida normal nuevamente es un alivio.

-Lo sé, estoy muy emocionada por tenerte en la escuela nuevamente.- dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Cuéntame… ¿Cómo están mis niños?- pregunte como todos los días.

-Desde ayer que me preguntaste no sé nada nuevo de ellos, solo que están ansiosos por tenerte de nuevo- respondió mi amiga sin apartar la mirada del camino y yo sonreí. Tenía razón ayer se lo había preguntado cuando vino a verme, pero estaba tan emocionada que lo había olvidado.

-Tienes razón- le concedí- ¿Cómo se porta el bebé?- le pregunte en alusión a mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina, pronto sabríamos su sexo, por lo pronto seguía creciendo.

-Casi no me deja dormir cuando Jazz está cerca, así no hable o me toque, parece sentirlo, estoy que lo mando a dormir con Dylan para que el bebé deje de estar tan inquieto.

-Parece que adora a su papá- dije con una sonrisa triste, no era culpa de mi amiga, pero siempre me daba punzadas en el pecho cuando hablábamos de su vida, de su familia, yo deseaba tener algo así para mí y la cuestión es que ahora sabia con quién pero era imposible, ambos habíamos cometido muchos errores.

-Rose y Emmett te mandan muchas buenas energías y quieren que cenemos en su casa el viernes para celebrar tu recuperación y vuelta al trabajo- comentó Alice al darse cuenta de mi nostalgia.

-Diles que gracias y me pensaré lo de la cena- respondí mientras Alice se detenía en un semáforo.

-Te hace bien salir Bella- me dijo Alice con voz de reproche y me miró con entendimiento.

-Lo sé, pero ¿no crees que para mí será incómodo estar rodeada de parejas felices?- me sinceré porque con Alice no tenía sentido darle rodeos al asunto.

-Sabes muy bien que estás sola porque quieres, sí, Edward cometió un error al no ser sincero contigo, pero tú tampoco lo fuiste, dejaste de tomar los anticonceptivos a sus espaldas y eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Él tuvo la oportunidad de decírmelo todo en el hospital y no lo hizo- respondí.

-Pero tampoco fue como si tú le hubieses dado mucha oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo mientras arrancaba nuevamente.

-Pudo haber insistido, pudo haberme buscado y no lo ha hecho, ya se olvidó de mí y yo haré lo mismo.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Eres tan terca cuando quieres- musitó Alice más para sí misma que para mí.

En silencio llegamos a la escuela y cuando nos bajamos aproveché de abrazar y besuquear a mi ahijado que reía a carcajadas por mi efusividad. Pasamos dejándolo en la guardería y nos dirigimos a la primaria.

Primero los demás maestros me dieron la bienvenida en el salón de maestros con un aplauso que casi me hace llorar y al entrar en el patio a cantar el himno nacional con los niños conseguí a mi grupo esperándome con pancartas y globos de colores mostrándome su cariño, todos corrieron hacia mí y me rodearon mientras yo no pude contener las lágrimas.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó volando, mientras me ponía al día con los avances de mis niños con la suplente y adaptándome de nuevo a la faena, a la hora de salida estaba agotada, me sentía lista para llegar a casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Despedía a mis niños en la puerta cuando lo vi. En un primer momento me pareció equivocarme, solo lo había visto una vez pero el parecido era tanto que no podía estar equivocada, el hijo de Edward, Jeremy me dijo Maggie que se llamaba, estaba en la puerta esperando con su grupo que vinieran a buscarlo, debía estar un par de cursos por encima del mío pero estaba en mi escuela y eso significaba que algún día coincidiría con Edward.

Y mientras ese pensamiento se deslizaba en mi mente una cabellera cobriza se asomó de un volvo como el de Edward, traté de tragar grueso pero la boca se me había quedado seca, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, el corazón parecía querer salírseme del pecho, sentí que el estómago me dio mil vueltas y supe que el tiempo y todo el dolor no habían mitigado mis sentimientos por ese hombre de increíbles ojos verdes, él también se notaba sorprendido, nunca llegó a saber en qué escuela trabajaba, nunca tocamos el tema ni me acompañó o vino a buscarme como en ocasiones hacía Jasper con Alice.

El niño corrió hacia él y lo sorprendió haciendo que se cortara la conexión de nuestras miradas, yo no pude moverme del sitio, varios representantes me abordaron para darme la bienvenida pero no sé qué les respondí, mi mente se borró y de repente él estaba allí frente a mí, al alcance de mi mano.

-Bella…- susurró mientras yo lo miraba obnubilada.

-¿Papá?- el niño tiraba de su mano hacia el auto nuevamente y yo lo miré y para mí fue imposible no sonreír.

Era su viva imagen y me hechizó igual que su padre, se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y miraba alternamente entre su padre y yo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Edward.

-Recuperada…- respondí como pude, apenas con hilo de voz.

-Me alegro, yo…- miró a su hijo y luego a mí con nerviosismo-No sabía que trabajabas aquí… lo siento- se disculpó- si tú quieres podemos buscar cambiar a Jer de escuela para no incomodarte, de verdad, no sabía…

-No es necesario- lo corté con voz un poco chillona y carraspee un poco antes de seguir- El niño no tiene por qué pasar por un nuevo cambio de escuela, somos adultos y él no debe pagar por nuestros errores.- terminé de decir con un suspiro

-¿Papá?- volvió a llamar el niño, se veía molesto de que habláramos de él como si no estuviera presente.

-Mucho gusto Jeremy, soy Bella- le tendí la mano dirigiéndome a él. Me miró con duda y luego estrecho la mano conmigo.

-Usted es la maestra nueva, la que recibieron hoy con globos y lloró- dijo a modo de reconocimiento.

-No soy nueva, solo estaba de descanso por un tiempo- expliqué.

-Ok- fue la seca respuesta.

Edward me miraba como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza y un tercer ojo.

-Jer, anda a jugar al parque un momento, ya te alcanzo- le dijo al niño y este corrió hacia los columpios que había en las afueras del colegio, Edward volvió a mirarme-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Maggie no le había dicho de su visita a mi casa.

-Yo… la verdad no…- balbuceaba sin saber que inventar- Maggie me visitó- respondí al fin con un poco de duda.

-¿Qué Maggie qué?- casi gritó Edward-Esa mujer…- murmuró furibundo y pasando su mano por el cabello.

-No te enfades con ella- le dije con voz firme llamando su atención de vuelta a mí- Gracias a ella me recuperé más rápido, me quito un peso de encima que tu no tuviste la decencia de quitar- no pude evitar hacer el reclamo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó entre dudoso y esperanzado.

-La verdad de ustedes… No puedo creer que me dejaste creer que fui la otra- susurré con la ira superando al fin la emoción de volver a verlo.

-Bella yo…-comenzó pero no lo deje terminar.

-Edward, por favor cállate, no digas más- miré a los lados, afortunadamente nadie había escuchado nuestro intercambio- Estoy trabajando muy duro para superar todo eso y… lo hecho, hecho está- me encogí de hombros y respiré profundo- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, tu hijo estudia aquí, muy bien, pero yo no soy su maestra y no tengo asuntos contigo ¿Okey?- le dije tratando de que mi voz fuera neutra.

-Pero Bella, tenemos que hablar… Por favor- me dijo.

-Ya nos hicimos mucho daño Edward- fue mi respuesta antes de voltearme y prácticamente atajar al padre de uno de mis niños para hacerme la ocupada hablando con él.

El hijo de Edward al ver que habíamos terminado de hablar, se acercó al auto de su padre mientras este también se acercaba, Edward le abrió la puerta como un autómata y luego de que el niño se subiera, levantó la mirada hacia mí, miró todo el edificio de la escuela y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me había convencido de ir aquel día que lo conocí al restaurante en que me había citado para recuperar mi teléfono celular. En ese momento me di cuenta que iba a tener problemas, porque Edward estaba planeando algo.

.

.

.

Edward POV

Algo me había llevado de vuelta a Bella, está vez ni ella misma iba a poder separarme de su lado, me siento muy culpable por todo lo que ella ha pasado y que además tuvo que hacerlo prácticamente sola, pero cuando hablé con ella en el hospital me di cuenta que todas mis mentiras la lastimaban más de lo que la ayudaban y no soportaba la idea de hacerle más daño, pero ahora el destino o lo que sea hizo que aceptaran a Jeremy en la escuela donde ella trabaja y utilizaré eso a mi favor para recuperarla.

-Papá- me llamo Jeremy- ¿De dónde conoces a la maestra nueva?- pregunto mi hijo.

-Es una amiga…- le respondí lo más cercano a la verdad.

-¿Sabes por qué llego ahorita? Nos dijeron que estuvo enferma, ¿no irá a contagiarnos algo?- me dijo con algo de asco.

-Tuvo un accidente de coche hijo, sufrió muchas heridas- le expliqué- Y si alguna de las maestras tuviera algo contagioso, no podrían trabajar en una escuela, además, no puedes ser tan prejuicioso- le reprendí- ¿Qué te pareció ella?

Jeremy se encogió de hombros- Parece simpática, los niños de su grupo se emocionaron mucho, como si regresara su mamá después de un viaje muy largo- explicó.

-Las maestras son unas segundas madres para sus alumnos, hay niños que pasan más tiempo con su maestra que con su madre- le dije, adoraba estas conversaciones con mi hijo, el analizaba todo a su alrededor.

Ahora que pasaba más tiempo con él, su comportamiento había mejorado tanto que en la reunión de padres de hace un mes nos preguntaron cuál era el niño que habían expulsado por mal comportamiento de su escuela anterior, porque Jeremy no se comportaba de la manera en que su expediente escolar relataban.

Todo era cuestión de darle tiempo y atención, nunca he aprendido a balancear mi vida de familia con la vida amorosa, es más, siempre he hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlas absolutamente separadas, desde que Maggie y yo nos divorciamos, prometí mantener las distancias entre esas dos partes de mi vida, para mí no era concebible que coexistieran unidas.

Pero el que Jeremy esté en la escuela en que trabaja Bella y que él la conociera me hizo sentir diferente, me hizo feliz que ellos se conocieran, que compartieran el mismo espacio y esto no me había pasado nunca antes, quizás porque era ella, quizás porque ella no rechazó a mi hijo como siempre temía que las mujeres lo hicieran, no sé, pero este sentimiento de entendimiento, ansiedad y esa casi plenitud que sentí al tener a mi hijo y a la mujer que amo juntos me hizo darme cuenta del tiempo que estoy perdiendo con ella y lo estúpido que he sido.

Llegamos a casa conversando normalmente aunque yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención, me preguntaba que fue eso de que Maggie la visitó y eso estaba por averiguarlo cuando almorzáramos en el departamento de ella, Alistair estaba en casa luego de una de sus largas guardias y siempre que él estaba casi no salían de allí.

Jeremy entró delante de mí y yo que había traído su bolso de la escuela desde el auto lo lancé en el rincón de la entrada, escuché a Maggie y Alistair saludando a Jeremy en la cocina y cuando me asomé al sitio y miré a Maggie con esa mirada que decía "Tenemos que hablar" Alistair me saludó y salió sin decir mucho de la cocina y se llevó a Jeremy a jugar Wii.

-¿Cómo es eso que "visitaste" a Bella?- dije sin preámbulos.

Ella suspiró y bajó los hombros en señal de rendición.

-¿La viste? ¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó y pude sentir un cierto deje de nerviosismo en su voz, ese tonito agudo que ponía al final de las palabras y que me advertía de que no era totalmente sincera, lo entendí en un par de segundos.

-Sabias que ella trabaja en la nueva escuela de Jeremy- le dije entrecerrando los ojos y ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, de repente sin poderme contener la tomé en brazos en la levante para darle vuelta riéndome a carcajadas- ¡Gracias!

Maggie se agarró de mis hombros a tiempo para no irse de espaldas y me daba golpecitos para que la bajara, no entendía nada y se estaba enfadando.

-¿Estás loco?- gritó cuando la solté y se agarró a la encimera de la cocina- Casi me da un ataque al corazón- tenía una mano en el pecho sobre el corazón, pero de repente su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Te perdonó?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

-Aún no, pero estoy dispuesto a que lo haga y lo hará- sentencié muy seguro de mí mismo.

Me lanzó un paño de cocina y me pegó en la cara.

-Yo ya me había emocionado- dijo con un puchero pero sonriendo un poco.

-Ahora tú me vas a contar qué fue lo que hiciste y como terminó Jeremy estudiando en la escuela donde Bella es maestra, porque ya no creo que fuera una casualidad, tú eres una bruja de primera.

.

.

.

Volví a mirar la casa y respiré profundo, sabía que todos estaban ya adentro, sabía que ella ya estaba adentro, pero las manos me sudaban en cantidades industriales y un par de veces estuve a punto de arrancar el auto e irme, debía haber maneras menos traumáticas para acercarme a ella que acosarla en una reunión de amigos, pero desde que Maggie me contó de su visita a Bella y de cómo había terminado haciendo un complot con Alice para inscribir a Jeremy en el colegio en que ellas trabajan y así propiciar algún encuentro entre nosotros, me di cuenta que en la mejor amiga de Bella tenía una cómplice, cuando la visité la noche siguiente de hablar con Maggie, no voy a decir que me recibió con flores y lindas palabras, fue dura y Jasper solo se encogió de hombros cuando lo miré pidiendo ayuda, después me dijo que merecía sufrir un rato y cuando menos lo pensé ya Alice había planeado que Bella y yo nos consiguiéramos en la cena que daban esta noche Rosalie y Emmett en su casa para celebrar la recuperación de Bella.

Alice me hizo reír mucho cuando me contó que en el plan de ella y Maggie estaba acordado que yo no me diera cuenta de que ella trabaja en esa escuela antes de que Bella se reincorporara, la sorpresa tenía que ser para ambos, me contó las pericias que tuvo que hacer para que yo no la viera antes de tiempo, según Alice no es fácil esconderse con una barriga de casi seis meses de embarazo, comentario que le ganó una censuradora mirada de su esposo.

Pero aquí estoy, tomé el vino que había traído, respiré profundo para darme valor y decidí salir de eso de una buena vez, tenía que recuperar a mi mujer y siendo un cobarde no iba a hacerlo.

Salí del auto y caminé con decisión hacia la puerta y toque el timbre, mis manos sudaban incontrolablemente pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, siempre sucedía cuando me ponía nervioso.

Emmett abrió la puerta y luego de un momento de confusión sonrío ampliamente.

-Bienvenido, pasa- me hizo pasar

-Buenas noches- dije para romper el hielo, cuando me asomé a la sala y todos se quedaron callados.

Bella me miró con sorpresa y luego volteo a ver a Alice con mirada asesina.

**N/A:** Aquí estoy! No prometo nada, tengo un arranque de inspiración o más bien de terminar esto de una vez para poder desarrollar otras ideas que no me dejan en paz.

Gracias a las que continúan leyendo, a las que se vienen incorporando, en fin.

Gracias también a mis Betas: Ginegine y betzacosta, por su ayuda y rapidez xD Las Adolooooo!


End file.
